The Son of Artemis
by CyberActors15
Summary: The one child born before the oath was muttered has been living inside the lotus hotel and casino and now when he is needed to end a great threat.
1. Chapter 1: The powerful Demigod

Chapter 1: The powerful Demigod.

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all there was no Phantom Planet… but Danny's adventures up to that point have happened. The whole seven demigods thing… scrapped there will be more than 7 heroes aboard the Argo. Also this story starts shortly after the Lost Hero. Also the Grover in this story is the Grover from the movie cause that Grover is cooler. CA15 is also changing the Greek history a bit… so when every Olympian god was born they were born as gods and not Demigods. In this story Demigods can use their godly abilities… if they know how to use them… without getting tired. Also this chapter will be long but please don't give up on it because at the end of the chapter… well read and see. Also CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Me or any Cameo characters CA15 will make into Demigods.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-

Artemis couldn't believe what had happened. She had found a mortal that she had fallen in love with and then he had cheated on her with Aphrodite. She had then placed several well placed arrows in his chest after she had cursed him to an eternal life of pain and suffering. And after she had done that she had decided that she was done with any love besides motherly love and swore on the River Styx that she would never fall in love, have children… well besides the one she currently have and would never succumb to the will of a man.

She had to hide her son away because she didn't want anyone discovering about him… the first son of a god and a mortal.

She was about to go look for a place to hid him when her pregnant step mother arrived.

"Ahh Artemis, leaving so soon?" Hera asked.

Artemis had to roll her eyes at the woman who didn't even like her.

"You know Clockwork, the first son of Kronos told me that that had a son that would be useful to the gods in the future… that's why I am here to show you where to keep your son." Hera said.

"Where?" Artemis asked while forgetting her dislike for her father's wife.

"Go to Lotus. Tell him to protect your child until you are ready to take him into the world." Hera said.

"I will never trust my child with a man." Artemis said.

"Allow me to clarify. Lotus is the son of Clockwork and some ghost named Desiree, he is also a person who has been practising in making magic to keep a person immortal until removed from his care." Hera said. "Lotus is the only person you can take your son to as he will be able to watch over him for centuries and he won't age. He will stay the same age until it is time for this… demigod to rise and for fill his destiny."

Artemis looked at Hera sceptically then she looked at her son… the first Demigod.

"Thank you Hera." Artemis said.

"Thank you." The baby said, in a cute baby voice, as he looked up at the two goddess with his crystal blue eyes before he giggled.

"Aww." Hera and Artemis said forgetting their godly instinct and using their motherly instinct.

Artemis then left and placed her baby with Lotus before she kissed his head before she left.

The baby was left in there for what felt like a weak. By the end of the weak his mother returned for him

The baby took notice that his mom was different but still the same. The clothes she was wearing were different and the language she spoke was different.

Artemis then took her son out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and out of Los Vegas and took him to a small town named Amity Park.

Artemis then left the baby in a basket outside the house with the big neon sign that said Fenton Works.

Artemis then rang the doorbell before she teleported away.

Artemis then watched from a distance as Maddie Fenton who was carrying a 2 year old Jazz Fenton opened the door and gasped when she saw the baby.

She then called her husband Jack Fenton and they took the child in.

Artemis smiled.

"Take care of him… and give him a name for me." Artemis whispered.

~00000~

14 years later the child, now named Danny, was with his two best friends Sam and Tucker and his adopted older sister Jazz as his adopted parents explained their newest creation.

"You see kids this is the Fenton Ghost Portal…" Jack Fenton began.

"Dad you dragged us down here just to talk about your little Fenton Portal?" Jazz asked. "Danny is turning 14 today and you are ruining it with some portal to another dimension that doesn't exist."

"Actually Jazz, I'm actually interested in Dad's work. Don't be so closed minded. Ghosts could exist." Danny said.

Mr Fenton then continued to explain the portal and its functions. Eventually Maddie Fenton jumped in and helped with the explaining.

And now was the moment of truth. Mrs Fenton activated everything that needed to be activated by the computer and then Mr Fenton lifted up the plugs dramatically and plugged the machine in.

The green ectoplasmic sample in the tube then sucked into the machine and the lights on the portal began to shine and then the portal began to whir. A green spark then came out of the portal… nothing… nothing happened after that.

Danny finally let out the breath that he didn't realise had been holding.

"Another failure." Mr Fenton said before he walked out of the room with a child's pouty face. His wife then followed after so that she could comfort him.

"Great another waste of money that could have been used for something practical and logical." Jazz said as she stood up and walked out.

"Poor Dad." Danny said. "I wish I could fix the portal for him."

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool to travel to another dimension filled with ghosts." Sam said.

"Yeah I bet it would be even cooler to walk into that portal and take a picture." Tucker said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Tucker's finally got a good idea. Danny I dare you to go into that portal so that we can take a picture of you." Sam said.

Danny looked at his two best friends then he let out a sigh. "Okay fine I'll do it." Danny said.

He then quickly got into his hazmat suit that his parents made for him before he walked to the portal but then Sam stopped him.

"Danny I'm not usually one to give fashion advice, but I suggest you lose your father's logo that is staining your shirt." Sam said and before Danny could reply she ripped the picture off.

Danny then rolled his eyes and walked into the portal, he then turned around for the picture to be taken.

"Dude move a little bit back." Tucker said. "And strike a pose."

Danny then went further into the portal and then did a battle stance as if her were going to fly into the air.

Tucker then took the picture. "Wonderful, Mr Fenton, now I could get a picture of you kissing you girlfriend inside the ghost portal then that would be lovely." Tucker said faking a French Accent.

Sam then punched Tucker in the arm before she glared at him.

"Danny, please come out of that thing before he says something else stupid." Sam said.

"No problem." Danny said but then he tripped on a wire and fell and hit hand reached out to the wall to balance him but then his hand instead hit into a button… an on button… the ON button for the Fenton Ghost Portal.

In a flash of green light the inside of the portal exploded in green ectoplasmic energy and the portal turned on.

Sam and Tucker then heard Danny scream out in pain.

Danny felt a lot of energy that should have killed him surging through him but there was some dormant thing within Danny that told him that he would not die.

Danny looked out and saw the look in Sam and Tucker's eye that pushed Danny to free himself of the pain.

Danny then took a step forward then he took another step he then began walking and then he stepped out of the portal and fell on his knees in front of Sam and Tucker.

He then grinned at them as they gasped.

~00000~

Two years later Danny had finally persuaded his clone Dani Phantom to stay with him and his family instead of traveling the world alone.

Danny then knew what he had to do. He had to tell his parents the truth.

He walked into the house with Sam, Tucker and Dani in her human form.

"Mom, Dad… I need to tell you something." Danny said.

"Danny, we actually need to tell you something." Maddie said. She and her husband had decided that now was the best time to do it as today was his 16th birthday… adoption day. (His sixteenth birthday was millennia ago)

"Mom, dad, please sit down so I can explain something." Danny said.

"Okay Danny, we'll tell you our news first." Jack said though his voice wasn't the usual upbeat tone.

Danny then explained that he was Danny Phantom and explained what had happened between the past two years. He then explained Danielle and that was the biggest shock to the Fenton Parents.

"So is it okay if Dani can stay with us?" Danny asked.

"Of course honey." Maddie said.

"Thank you (x5)" Dani said as she gave Maddie and Jack two big hugs.

"Now what did you guys want to tell me?" Danny asked.

Maddie and Jack then looked at each other like they were saying 'you start.'

"Okay Danny the truth is…" Maddie began as the tension in the room deepened. "You're adopted."

Danny then felt like he had been punched in gut as Jack brought out a small basket that had a note in it.

Danny then picked up the note and read it.

"_Please take care of my son. His life is in danger if she stays with me. I was told that you two would help my son grow into the hero he was meant to be." _Danny read from the note.

He then looked up and noticed that his family and Sam were staring right at it.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Danny… that letter was in Greek." Jazz said before she muttered a curse. How could we have not known?"

"We always thought it was because someone knew we were Greek." Maddie said. "But when we read the note it never said hero. When we read it, it said 'the man he was meant' to be."

"You can see it says hero right here." Sam said as she pointed to the note.

"Sam? How do you know that?" Jazz asked. "Greek isn't taught at our school."

Sam then shrugged before they heard a knock on the door.

Maddie then went and opened the door and she saw two teens outside but it was Danny and Tucker who pointed them out.

"Whoa, a satyr/a faun." Danny and Tucker said at the same time as they saw the black teen with two horns sticking out of his head.

"Uh come in." Maddie said as the satyr and the blond girl walked in.

"Hello ma'am I am Grover Underwood and this is Annabeth chase." Grover said.

"We were looking for a teenager named Percy Jackson." Annabeth said. "And judging from your expression I can tell you that Grover led us here because of the smell of four regular demigods and 2 really powerful ones."

"Did she say demigods?" Danny asked.

"As in children of gods and mortals?" Sam asked.

"As in heroes who fought monsters?" Tucker asked.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani then burst out laughing.

Grover and Annabeth then looked at the teens who were laughing their hearts out. They looked like they were all 16, with the exception of Dani who looked 12, and that meant the Gods still weren't keeping their promise to claim all their children that were over the age of 13 or thirteen.

Annabeth noticed that Danny looked exactly like a certain goddess. He looked exactly like Artemis… like a black haired Artemis. That probably meant he was the son of Apollo.

"Uh Danny…" Jazz said. "Our parents are kinda demigods. And so am I."

"Jazz come on Gods don't exist." Danny said.

"Actually Daniel they do." Clockwork said as he appeared in front of them.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"The Gods are about as real as you, me and everything around us." Clockwork said. "They exist as Greeks and Romans and when proved to enough of a level ghosts. You have actually faced Zeus as a Ghost and Ares as a god."

"When did Danny face Jupiter and Mars?" Tucker asked.

"Vortex is the dark ghostly side of Zeus while Pariah Dark is the dark ghostly side of Ares." Clockwork said. "Now Daniel you and your friends must go with Grover and Annabeth to Camp Half-Blood quickly. The Fentons should stay here and work on their new invention. Daniel good luck on discovering your birth mother as she won't claim you as soon as you arrive."

Clockwork then vanished and everyone was left silent.

"Your heard the man let's go." Danny said.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Annabeth and Grover then went outside to the chariots and Pegasus'.

"Wow. This is a cool chariot." Danny said but when he touched it, it became a plane. "Whoa!"

"Danny how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Did he just manipulate the mist… on us?" Annabeth asked.

"I think he did." Grover said.

"But a plain?" Jazz asked.

"This kid is powerful." Grover said.

"Uh Danny can you change it back into a chariot." Annabeth asked.

"Uh… Okay…?" Danny said before he tapped it again and it looked normal.

They all got on the Chariot before it shot off into the air.

As they were flying over Amity Park they saw Red Huntress fly next to them.

"What the?" Valarie said as she saw the teens on the chariot. "I thought this was a ghost."

"Hey Valarie…" Danny said. "Yes and I know Red Huntress is Valarie Grey… um I don't know how to explain this."

When Valarie saw Danny next to Dani and with the others it finally clicked in her mind. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

"How many demigods are there in this city that don't know they're demigods?" Grover asked.

"Excuse me?" Valarie asked.

"Valarie, just come with us and they will try to explain everything." Danny said.

~00000~

Within a few minutes they arrived at Camp Half-Blood and when they arrived they were surrounded by a whole bunch of others and they were all asking the same thing.

"Did you guys find Percy?" "Who are these guys?"

"Whoa guys let them have some breathing room." Someone called.

Danny saw a guy walking through the crowd. He had blond hair, was in a purple shirt that seemed out of place with all the orange shirts and he was also in blue jeans.

"Jason we still didn't find Percy." Annabeth said with a sigh. "But we did find these guys."

"Actually your friend Nico returned while you were gone and confirmed what I told you the Son of Neptune is at my Camp and was just sent on a Quest." Jason said before he noticed Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and Valarie.

"Hi I'm Jason Grace." Jason said as he greeted Danny as Danny's eyes widened.

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton. You wouldn't happen to know Thalia Grace would you?" Danny asked.

Before Jason could answer that there was a flash of red light and then a red glow hovering above Tucker.

They noticed Tucker was now in a purple shirt with the rest of his clothes and there was a blazing hammer floating over his head.

"Uh what's everybody looking at?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck look up." Danny said.

Tucker then looked up and he noticed the burning symbol.

"Whoa the mark of Vulcan." Tucker said. "Wait am I the son of Vulcan?"

"Oh no…" Jazz muttered. "He's Roman isn't he?"

But before they could answer that there was another flash of light and now Sam was in her outfit she wore when she was possessed by Undergrowth and the plants around her were reacting.

"She's a daughter of Demeter?" Jazz said.

"Makes sense." Danny and Tucker said.

Before anyone else could say anything there was a red glow floating above Valarie and there was a bloody spear was in that light.

"She's a daughter of Ares? No wonder she can hold grudges for so long." Danny said.

"True that." Tucker said.

Once the glow died down Danny looked above him to see if his godly parent would decide to claim him but he saw nothing then he remembered Clockwork's words.

"Hey Jazz, what about you?" Danny asked.

"I don't get a godly parent because Mom and Dad are my real parents. They were the first generation Demigods. Not me. Mom was a daughter of Athena while Dad was a son of Hephaestus." Jazz said with a shrug.

"Great I had to have the mother who would wait a while before telling me who she is." Danny said.

"Don't worry, if godly parents don't claim when the demigods arrive then they would be claimed when we are at the Bon Fire at night." Annabeth said.

~00000~

The Bon Fire was now over and everyone was getting ready to go to bed and Danny still hadn't been claimed.

The day had gone quickly for Danny, which sucked because today was his birthday… adoption day. He learned that Thalia Grace, the girl he met when he first got his powers, was Jason's sister, he saw Tucker's fire manipulating ability and Sam's plant manipulating ability and he showed the Camp that he was Danny Phantom. He also got to meet Chiron the centaur.

Now that the Day was over Danny and Dani had to stay in the Hermes Cabin.

Danny sat on his bed in the room and looked out the window that was right next to him. He was looking at the clear night sky, the stars but most importantly the moon.

When he first saw the moon that's what made him want to be an astronaut.

Danny then decided he didn't want to stay in here and look at the moon so he turned into his ghost form and flew onto the roof.

He then continued staring at the moon from the roof he sat on.

His hair was in his eyes and he couldn't help but notice how his hair colour went with the colour of the moon. He then looked at the moon and then his glove.

"Hm cool, the moon is the same colour as my glove as well." Danny said quietly.

He always loved going onto the roof and looking at the sky or taking a flight to calm him. And this time it still worked.

"_Hey mom…"_ Danny muttered in ancient Greek _"I heard that the gods swore on the River Styx that they would claim their children at the age of thirteen. But if you can give me or show me something to show that you actually care about me, remember me or tell me why you haven't claimed me yet… then please do it." _

Danny then heard the wind blowing before he saw a present next to him. It was wrapped in black, white, green and blue wrapping paper… and it also had the famous white DP symbol on it.

Danny then opened it and saw a sword, Armour, a shield, a cell phone, a quiver full of arrows, a bow, the New Dumpty Humpty album, a coin that had a bike on one side and a car on the other side, a dagger, a scrap book of all his adventures and a model of the new space shuttle and space station. There was also Money and Drachma.

"Whoa there must be ten thousand dollars in here." Danny said. _"Thanks mom." _

Danny then continued to stay on the roof before he fell asleep.

~00000~

In another part of North America the hunters of Artemis were now resting for the night.

Artemis, who often travel with her maidens, was in her master tent watching over her only son through her viewing orb.

She knew she would have to claim Danny sometime because she like every god swore on the River Styx… well actually her father swore for all the gods, even the ones that didn't have kids.

Artemis then heard her lieutenant asking for permission to enter her tent.

Artemis then hid the viewing orb that she was using to watch her son before she allowed Thalia in.

"Yes Thalia?" Artemis asked.

"Lady Artemis, the girls and I have been noticing that you are currently in an emotional state. We've also noticed that we're heading towards New York City… is something happening?" Thalia asked.

Artemis decided to tell Thalia the truth instead of lie. She was her lieutenant after all.

"Well Thalia, I am emotional because Hera has decided to use my son in her plans." Artemis said before she began explaining about Danny.

"So the boy I met two years ago was your son… and he's the first Demigod?" Thalia asked though he knew the answer. This was something that was just hard to believe.

"And the reason we are going to New York is because I have to go to Olympus and I need to leave you hunters at Camp Half-Blood." Artemis said.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Well you will be joining your brother as one of the demigods of the prophecy." Artemis said. "And Gaia is growing stronger. Camp Half-Blood will be a place where you will remain safe until she is put back to sleep, killed or until she awakens fully."

"But Gaia can't be killed." Thalia said.

"Actually she can. She was able to kill her husband. She just needs to die and be taken into the sky or space as Ouranos was taken into the Earth." Artemis said.

"But if I go with Jason to be one of the heroes of the prophecy don't you think that I might accidently break my curse?" Thalia asked.

Artemis then laughed. "Oh please my son wouldn't allow that." Artemis said before she took out her viewing orb and showed Artemis a scene from Danny's future.

**There was a son of Apollo flirting with Dani and his hand was about to touch her butt but then an arrow came flying and hooked the sleeve of his hand and pinned him to the wall.**

**An 18 year old Danny then teleported in front of the kid.**

"**Do not touch my daughter, or not even the gods will protect you." Danny said before he pulled out the arrow and put it back in his quiver. "So we cool?"**

"Wow." Thalia said. Before the scene changed to Danny sitting on top of the Hermes cabin roof looking up at the moon.

"_**Hey mom…"**_** Danny muttered in ancient Greek **_**"I heard that the gods swore on the River Styx that they would claim their children at the age of thirteen. But if you can give me or show me something to show that you actually care about me, remember me or tell me why you haven't claimed me yet… then please do it."**_

Artemis then smiled and acknowledged her son's request and sent down the birthday present she was going to give him when she saw him.

Artemis's look then aged 15 years so she didn't look like a teenager girl any more but a woman.

"You know, he kinda looks like you." Thalia said.

"I suppose he does." Artemis said.

"His daughter must look exactly like you." Thalia said.

"I believe she does." Artemis said as she watches as her son fell asleep.

"Thalia get some sleep. I want you and the hunters awake early tomorrow if we will make it to Camp Half-Blood by nightfall." Artemis said.

"Yes Ma'am." Thalia said.

"He looks like me… does that mean he looks like my Twin brother Apollo?" Artemis thought. "Don't tell me Thalia will fall for him as she once did my brother."

~00000~

Danny awoke to vines shaking him like he was a maraca.

"AHHH!" Danny yelled before he noticed Sam controlling the vines that awoke him from his slumber. "Sam!"

Danny then teleported out of the vines and back onto the roof before he picked up his box of goods before he teleported down.

"Did you sleep in your ghost form all night?" Sam asked.

"I guess I did." Danny said.

"Why didn't you sleep in your room?" Jazz asked.

"Needed some air, chilled on the roof, asked my mom if she cared about me, got a present." Danny said as he lifted the present to show the others.

"Your mom gave you a gift?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I'll show you guys later. Oh and Sam did you have to wake me up. I was having this cool dream about this cool battle ship with a bronze dragon's head as the mast."

Once Danny said that he noticed everyone in the camp became silent… literally.

"Uh… did I say something wrong?" Danny asked.

"No you just described the ship we would be taking to face Gaia." Jason said.

"Yeah, the ship I'm currently making." Leo said.

"Was there anything else in your dream?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I saw myself fighting some monsters, I also saw you holding a lightning bolt, a kid with black hair holding a trident, Annabeth, Sam, Tucker, Thalia the girl I had met 2 years ago, I also saw Dani, Jazz, Piper, Leo, a Chinese Canadian kid turning into a dragon who proclaimed he was the son of Ares, an alive ghost girl who was the daughter of Hades, that Nico guy, I also saw Grover, another Satyr with a baseball bat, Valarie, a red harpy and a Cyclops." Danny said.

"Those must be the demigods who are going on the journey to Rome." Jason said.

"We need to take you to Chiron." Annabeth said.

Annabeth then practically dragged Danny to the Big House where he talked with Chiron for about thirty minutes.

When Danny came out he was finally allowed to have breakfast. But when he got there people hounded him over what the chat was about, what gifts he got from his mom and all that.

Luckily Danny had the power of duplication so he made a duplicate and the duplicate ran while Danny enjoyed breakfast.

Danny then enjoyed the rest of the day at the Camp but he didn't show any one his mom's gifts… we wanted to wait for the right time and when he heard about the war games at the end of the day he decided that would be a good time to show the world his weapons.

They were going to be playing capture the flag and Danny was determined to win one for the team. Unluckily for Danny the Ares kids, the Athena Cabin, and the Zeus cabin were all on the other team but he knew he'd be able to get his team the victory they needed.

Everyone was getting ready for capture the flag before they all saw Danny.

He came up in his custom armour that was black and silver and had his DP symbol on his chest. The outfit worked with his ghost form. On his arm was his custom shield that was black and had his DP symbol on the centre. He had a golden baton (His sword in small form) strapped to his waist, his white quiver, with the Black DP symbol, full of arrows around his back and his dagger strapped to his waist at the other side.

"Dude are you dressed for capture the flag or a meeting with Mars?" Tucker asked.

"I'm dressed for ass kicking Tucker." Danny said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm so happy you are on my team." Tucker said.

"Fire powers and ghost powers." Danny said as he high fived Tucker.

"Versus Lightning and Plant Powers." Tucker said.

They all heard the go and the blue team or as Tucker, Danny and Dani called it 'Team Phantom' ran forward. Danny pulled out the golden baton and a beautiful silver blade built itself from the baton.

"Hey Dad? Where did you get that?" Dani asked as she flew and fought alongside Danny.

"Ya grandma gave this to me." Danny said before he smirked. "And also this."

Danny then pulled out a coin before he threw it up and when the coin landed on the floor there was a motorbike that was customised DP style.

"Some of these guys have horses… I have the Phantom Cycle mark 1." Danny said as he jumped on and drove off.

Danny's shield disappeared and he used his sword two push back his enemies as he advanced into enemy territory.

But before Danny made it far vines ripped out of the floor and pulled Danny and his back up into the air.

"Okay, Sammy wants to play." Danny said with a smirk before the Phantom cycle turned back into a coin and Danny grabbed it.

Danny then flew down to Sam, took out his sword and the two clashed.

They then moved their swords a few times and clashed again.

Their swords were clashed and they were face to face.

"Danny give up. I am the daughter of Demeter, the second daughter of Kronos and the goddess of agriculture, and I'm also the great granddaughter of Athena, through my father's side, and she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Sam said. "So I always win."

"I always lose against humans… maybe we're both wrong." Danny said as they continued to clash.

Danny then jumped back, put his sword away, pulled out his bow and fired several arrows that pinned Sam to the three.

Danny then continued while placing pinning his opponents with arrows.

Danny then saw the flag in a clearing then he flew for it but then Jason came and knocked him back.

Danny and Jason were both flying above the flag as everybody gathered around.

Danny looked at Jason as he looked at Danny.

"You made it pretty far." Jason said.

"You know been doing this hero thing for 2 years know… also had 12 years of ghost training from my parents before I became half ghost." Danny said.

"How about we do this power wise." Jason said.

"No problem. Don't hold back but don't kill?" Danny asked.

"I'm good with that." Jason said as a lightning bolt hit his sword and he swung it at Danny.

Danny's sword was covered in ecto energy as his sword hit Jason's.

Thunder rang throughout the place as they clashed.

Ecto blasts and lightning blasts hit into each other and bright lights of green and blue flashed in the sky… but then Danny stopped

He was frozen as he heard something.

Danny then dived down towards the crowd of people watching.

"Move!" Danny yelled though he used his telekinesis to move a large portion of the crowd before Danny created a large ecto shield over the area that he had just cleared.

Then an explosion exploded within the ecto dome.

Danny then took a deep breath in. Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz's eyes then opened wide as they saw was Danny was about to do.

"Guys, cover your years." They yelled, and only a few listened, because Danny let the ecto dome drop before he let out his most devastating attack.

A large sonic attack shot out of Danny's mouth and the tangible waves ran through the area that just exploded.

They then all saw golden dust shoot into the air as if there has been an entire armada of monsters there.

Danny then stopped the ghostly wail as he turned around and looked at the other campers. Then everything about Danny changed. The way he looked demanded power and the way he spoke demanded power and everyone listened to him.

"Everyone, get together. That wasn't the only group of monsters…there a hell of a lot coming here… and there's also something else coming… something bigger." Danny said. "They're coming from all around us. Get ready they will be here any second."

Everyone then followed Danny's orders and then they saw some monsters emerge from the forest that surrounded them.

It was Danny who attacked first, the monsters were getting ready to attack but it was Danny who took down the first few monsters that came into his site.

And then the other demigods charged.

They were all fighting and Danny was giving the most lethal attacks. Everyone was impressed at how Danny was just taking them all out but then Danny stopped as he saw the thing he did not want to fight.

Out of the forest then walked a 50 foot tall giant. It had reptilian legs and the torso of a man. It was in armour and a hood but in the middle of its armour there was a large as hell clock. It had red eyes, dreadlocks that seemed to be braided with bones and clocks.

It then let out a roar.

"I am Kairos." It yelled. "Son of Gaia and enemy of Clockwork. Heir to the throne of time and the person who will end your life."

"Okay…" Danny said. "I am Danny Phantom the half Ghost teenager superhero and protector of Amity Park and the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he started to hover from the ground. "I am the person who defeated an entire army of ghosts as well as their king, I am the person who defeated the power of reality itself, I am the person who defeated a force strong enough to kill Gaia and the gods in the future. I am the hero who sent the demons from Pandora's box back into the box, I have looked in the face of death many times and I have walked away while death was left in pain, I have been through many worlds, dimensions and timelines and I will rip you apart molecule by molecule if you so much as harm anyone here." Danny yelled before he opened his mouth and released a ghostly wail.

Kairos didn't see it coming and was sent away in a blast of ecto energy.

All the demigods and monsters just watched as Danny started fighting the giant all by himself. They just couldn't find it in themselves to move.

Then they all saw several arrows fly into the chest of the giant.

They all turned around and saw Artemis and her hunters with their bows pointed at the giant. All the monsters knew that it would be useless if they stayed so they ran.

Danny's hands then began to glow blue before he shot ice at the giant's legs and covered his entire bottom half in ice before he came and gave the giant a nasty cut on the clock.

Artemis then grew to the size most people would think a god to be before she fired a large arrow about the size of a tree into Kairos and then he burst into golden dust.

Danny then landed on the ground as he heard everyone cheering.

Danny then pumped his fist up high.

"YOLO!" Danny yelled.

After that it took about a minute before everyone calmed down and remembered that they were in the presence of a goddess before they bowed and Artemis shrank back to the size of a regular mortal.

"Well I must say you demigods did an exceptional job with fighting those monsters and protecting your camp." Artemis said.

Everyone was wondering the same thing… why was Artemis here and why was she the looking like a 30 year old instead of a teenage or preteen girl like she usually did.

"Daniel Fenton stand up please." Artemis said as Danny reluctantly stood up.

It was at that moment when everyone began to notice the family resemblance. Danny looked exactly like Artemis… especially since she had made her eyes crystal blue like Danny's and her hair raven black like Danny's.

"You did well against the giant Kairos." Artemis said in a proud motherly voice. "Not many people would be able to handle the pressure of taking on a giant alone."

Realisation hit Danny as well as a whole bunch of others and Danny knew he had to say it first but this was a big shock.

"T…thank you… mom." Danny said.

"Of course Danny, it's a mother's job to give her children the praise they deserve." Artemis said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-

**Shadow: And there was the long as hell 20 page first chapter.**

**Dani: Damn. And CA15 wrote all of this today?**

**Shadow: Yes today Thursday 4****th**** of April.**

**Dani: Damn.**

**Grover: I can't blame him. If I had this idea I would want the people to see it as soon as possible.**

**Shadow: And now CA15 is having trouble of choosing between Sam and Thalia for Danny's love interest. He wants Danny and Thalia and he also wants Danny and Sam but he kinda wants Danny and Thalia more.**

**Grover: Wow tough choice. So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out. And give us ya thoughts on the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Son of Artemis

Chapter 2: Son of Artemis

**Shadow: Welcome back to the second chapter of this story. And don't worry hopefully this one won't be as long as the first one.**

**Dani: Before we continue we need a brief recap. Okay last time Danny discovered he was a Demigod, that he was adopted; Jack and Maddie were demigods and jazz was a demigod. We also learned that Sam, Tucker and Valarie were demigods. Danny was the son of Artemis, Sam the daughter of Demeter, Tucker the son of Vulcan, Valarie the daughter of Ares, me the granddaughter of Artemis and Jazz the granddaughter of Hephaestus and Athena. Danny didn't get claimed, slept on the Hermes Cabin, got a present from his mom and then met his mom after playing capture the flag and helping his mom defeat Kairos the son of Gaia. Don't forget Thalia was the first demigod to discover the truth about the halfa.**

**Grover: Cool now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

All the demigods and monsters just watched as Danny started fighting the giant all by himself. They just couldn't find it in themselves to move.

Then they all saw several arrows fly into the chest of the giant.

They all turned around and saw Artemis and her hunters with their bows pointed at the giant. All the monsters knew that it would be useless if they stayed so they ran.

Danny's hands then began to glow blue before he shot ice at the giant's legs and covered his entire bottom half in ice before he came and gave the giant a nasty cut on the clock.

Artemis then grew to the size most people would think a god to be before she fired a large arrow about the size of a tree into Kairos and then he burst into golden dust.

Danny then landed on the ground as he heard everyone cheering.

Danny then pumped his fist up high.

"YOLO!" Danny yelled.

After that it took about a minute before everyone calmed down and remembered that they were in the presence of a goddess before they bowed and Artemis shrank back to the size of a regular mortal.

"Well I must say you demigods did an exceptional job with fighting those monsters and protecting your camp." Artemis said.

Everyone was wondering the same thing… why was Artemis here and why was she the looking like a 30 year old instead of a teenage or preteen girl like she usually did.

"Daniel Fenton stand up please." Artemis said as Danny reluctantly stood up.

It was at that moment when everyone began to notice the family resemblance. Danny looked exactly like Artemis… especially since she had made her eyes crystal blue like Danny's and her hair raven black like Danny's.

"You did well against the giant Kairos." Artemis said in a proud motherly voice. "Not many people would be able to handle the pressure of taking on a giant alone."

Realisation hit Danny as well as a whole bunch of others and Danny knew he had to say it first but this was a big shock.

"T…thank you… mom." Danny said.

"Of course Danny, it's a mother's job to give her children the praise they deserve." Artemis said.

All the jaws dropped. Artemis then confirmed what some of the people had been thinking.

Before Artemis had the chance to explain there was a flash of bright light and standing next Artemis was her twin brother Apollo… and even he currently looked like Danny, with crystal blue eyes and raven Black hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Apollo said. "You have a son? I'm you brother how come you didn't tell me that you broke your oath. You were the first to hear everything from me. How come I am only hearing about your 16 year old son now? Do you know how many presents I have to buy to be a good uncle?"

"Apollo listen, I never broke my oath. Danny was born before I made the oath." Artemis said. "I left him in the lair of the Lotus Eaters two weeks after his birth, one week after I made the oath."

Apollo's eyes then widened.

"So you're telling me that he is 10 years younger than Athena? Six months older than Ares, 10 years older than Hephaestus, older than all the gods that came after, the giants and our roman counterparts." Apollo asked.

"Yes." Artemis said.

"Do you realise how many presents I have to buy this kid? I don't have that much gold in the sun!" Apollo said.

"Apollo you won't have to buy him all those presents… and you could buy everything on this planet and Olympus and that won't be nearly enough to cover all the years." Artemis said.

All the heroes couldn't help but laugh a bit at the comedic scene unfolding right in front of their eyes while Danny felt a little embarrassed.

Apollo then took out a cell phone.

"Hey Hermes look I need you to deliver the new Doom game to Danny Fenton, also add Halo 4, BioShock Infinite, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Assassins Creed 3, Crysis 3, Tomb Raider and God of War Ascension." Apollo asked. "Cool I'll pay via Credit Card… actually add a TV with a 38 month free subscription for Hephaestus TV."

"What good will any of that do to a teenager?" Artemis asked. "A teenager needs things that will help the mind grow. A teenager needs things that will help him in his future."

As the two twins continued to argue Hermes appeared with all of Danny's new games and TV.

"Hello Mr Fenton, please sign here for all these items." Hermes said.

Danny then signed for his gifts before they here all given to him in a large parcel.

"Are these two arguing again?" Hermes asked. "What's it over this time?"

"Me." Danny said with a sigh.

"What are you a son of Apollo who asked out one of her hunters?" Hermes asked.

"No I'm her son." Danny said before Hermes laughed.

Within a few more minutes of the gods arguing Hermes had called Hephaestus and he began filming for Hephaestus TV.

After thirty minutes someone finally put an end to the sibling feud.

A lightning bolt him into the ground between them and Zeus was between them and he was pissed.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Zeus yelled. "Your bickering has brought nearly all of Olympus here just because of the first Demigod. All of you will return to Olympus right now so that these demigods can rest. Chiron the hunters will be staying here until the gods return. Make sure they don't kill the children of Aphrodite or Fenton. Jason good job on your quest. Your being here still worries me but Hera's plan to unite the two might work. And Daniel enjoy your next two days here because you will go on a quest once your oracle gets here."

With that lightning struck the gods that has shown up before they disappeared.

Danny then sighed. "Family, godly or not their always embarrassing."

Danny then gave Jazz a hug.

"Adopted sister or not let not get into fights like that." Danny said.

"Agreed." Jazz said.

Danny then remembered the original reason why they were there then he walked to the centre to the Flag that was still planted in the ground before he pulled it out of the ground and raised it in the air.

"Blue team wins capture the Flag." Danny called as a cheer ran through the blue team.

Once they all got back to the camp part of Camp Half-Blood everyone went into their cabins… well Danny, Dani and the hunters of Artemis had to wait for their cabin to be done.

Danny noticed that the hunters spent a lot of time studying Danny as if he were an alien from another planet. Danny found it unnerving so he decided to sleep on the other side of the cabin… of course he still had to tuck Danielle in because of the fact that she sometimes had the mind-set of a 12 year old and other times the mind-set of a 5 year old. Today was no different especially since he had to read her a bed time story.

Danny actually found that the other girls giggled at how Danny had to do this.

Eventually Dani fell asleep and then Danny climbed into his bed… but of course he didn't fall asleep so he went up onto the roof to look at the night time sky and that's where he fell asleep.

All the while until Danny had fallen asleep Thalia had been watching him like… well a hawk.

~00000~

Danny dreamt of his mom… actually she purposely appeared in his dreams to talk to him… much to his dislike because he was having a dream about being an astronaut and an intergalactic hero that saved the world with a loyal and sarcastic robot monkey sidekick, a goth alien princess with the ability to create vines of energy, a human prince of lighting who used the hammer of Thor and a hot goth punk rocker alien girl who was an archer, and a master of controlling the weather.

But then of course as he was getting to the kiss with the hot alien his mom interrupted him.

"Danny." Artemis said while making Danny's dream fade away and making the Danny within the dream jump.

"Ahh… mom?" Danny said.

"Interesting dream." Artemis said.

"Uh… I wasn't about to kiss anyone." Danny said nervously.

"Especially, someone who resembled on of my hunters." Artemis said even though for some reason she was strangely okay with the idea. "But enough about that, I came here to tell you some things I wasn't able to tell you before I was interrupted by Apollo."

"Like?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there during a lot of your lifetime. But I was always watching and I was with you a few of those times." Artemis said. "Remember that exchange student from Greece who you met last year."

"Yeah Luna Olympic…" Danny said before he face palmed "That was you?"

"Yes I was the girl who no one liked but found a friend in Danny Fenton." Artemis said.

"Wow." Danny said. "Wait so you've seen all of my adventures?"

"Yes and I couldn't be prouder. You by yourself have accomplished more feats than any other heroes within a time of two years. And I believe you will accomplish more." Artemis said. "I was very impressed when you defeated yourself in the future."

"Thanks mom." Danny said with a childlike grin.

"Now I need to tell you about your abilities… your godly abilities anyway. Most demigods are born dyslexic or ADHD… but you weren't. You were the first one born so the Mist doesn't apply to you either. I created the mist to cloud the memories of the Gods so that none would know of your existence." Artemis said. "Though it didn't work with Clockwork and Hera. Because of this you can manipulate the mist to the degree that you can make a rock look like a human being. Also you have other abilities linked to me. As my son, you immediately gain advanced hunting skills, tracking skills, speed, agility and immeasurable aim. You have enhanced senses. You can control animals that are natural hunters with your mind. You can also speak to wild animals. You can also see clearly in the night or in darkness. You are also a navigator; you can find your way around any place. These are some of your great gifts. Though not as great as the ones the Fentons gave you when you turned on the Ghost Portal."

"Wow." Danny said.

"There is also another power you have." Artemis said. "Well you understand that the moon has its own gravitational force?"

"Are you telling me I can manipulate gravity?" Danny asked.

"Yes though you will have to learn how to do that yourself." Artemis said. "But now it seems I have to go so I'll allow you to finish your dream."

Artemis then faded away and then the next thing Danny new he was kissing the hot alien that he had been about to kiss.

~00000~

Danny awoke to his ghost sense going off and when he woke up he saw Skulker floating above his pointing his gun at Danny's head.

"Took ya long enough to find me." Danny said.

"Today I will have your pelt whelp… seeing that you are a lot more valuable than I had hoped." Skulker said. "You are the only son of the virgin goddess and a half ghost hybrid. You will be my ultimate trophy."

"Okay what makes you think you will win this time?" Danny asked. "I have beaten you hundreds of times. What makes this time different?"

"You forgot your Fenton Thermos at home… and you don't have a ghost portal to throw me into." Skulker said.

"Doesn't mean you'll win." Danny said with a shrug.

Danny then yawned and blasted Skulker in the chest with an ecto blast.

"Now I'd love to do some loud battle but the others are sleeping so let's do this quietly." Danny said.

Now what Danny didn't know was that the Hunters of Artemis usually got up early and when they noticed Danny wasn't in his bed they went outside and noticed Danny battling Skulker.

They noticed that Danny wasn't taking the battle seriously and was just toying with Skulker while he was still fighting.

"Great Skulker I told you to be quiet and look what you did. The girls are now awake at this early hour." Danny said.

Danny then knew he had to wrap this up so he focused the ability he had been working on since he saw Dan. Then a swirling green portal appeared in front of Danny. He then teleported behind Skulker and pushed him in before it closed.

Danny then closed the portal before he hovered down to the ground and transformed back into his human form.

"Yeah sorry I woke you girls with the fight." Danny said.

"You never woke us. We always wake up early." Thalia said.

"Oh cool." Danny said before he walked back into the cabin just as Dani awoke.

"Oh hey dad… I'm guessing there was a ghost attack?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Danny asked.

"I'm you're clone, so I know that you are never up this early in the morning." Dani said. "I do have all your memories."

"Actually I've been thinking about that. You told me when Vlad made you he used the DNA of a girl to make you complete don't you have all her memories?" Danny asked.

"I do but Clockwork told me that I'm not allowed to tell you who she is until you discover that fact yourself." Dani said.

"No hints?" Danny asked.

"No Hints Clueless One." Dani said with a giggle.

"Why am I the clueless one?" Danny asked.

Dani then whispered into Danny's ear.

"Because you don't know that while we were talking the girls went into the showers and began changing." Dani whispered with a giggle. "Don't forget two of the girls are pointing their bows at you in case you turn around."

Danny's face then turned red before he turned into his ghost form and flew out of the cabin.

Danny then heard giggling as he flew away from the cabin.

"I will never understand girls." Danny said as he landed by the armoury.

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"Oh hey Tucker." Danny said "Showering and getting changed right now in my cabin and I was held at arrow point on the chance that I might turn around."

"Really… I gotta go." Tucker said.

"Dude you do realise they won't hesitate to shoot you right…" Danny said before he slapped him upside the head. "And dude the hunters of Artemis all count as my adopted sisters… do you really think I would let you do that?"

"Oh okay… so did anything else happen this morning?" Tucker asked.

"Well I got attacked by Skulker this morning… and I spoke to my mom in my sleep." Danny said.

"Oh I heard that our parents would speak to us a lot during our sleep." Tucker said. "I also heard that our dreams are sometimes representations of something we might experience or something like that… and I'm guessing Skulker came for your pelt again."

"Yeah Skulker came for my pelt. And he didn't get it. But that thing you said about dreams, do you think that there could be a link to my quest that I have to go on when the oracle gets here?" Danny asked.

"Well what was your dream?" Tucker asked.

Danny then described the dream he had but he remembered to leave out the part of him and the hot goth punk rocker alien kissing.

"Well it sounds to me like the people going on your quest are me, Sam, Jason and Thalia." Tucker said before he noticed something on Danny's back.

Tucker then pulled off an arrow read that looked like it had a microphone on it.

"Dude looks like you were wired. I don't think your 'sisters' trust you yet." Tucker said.

"Pass it." Danny said before Tucker threw him the arrow head. "Yo this is DJ Phantom coming to you live from Camp Half-Blood. Now our next song is a tweet request from the Hunters of Artemis."

Danny then released a one second long ghostly wail into the microphone and because he was in his human form it wasn't that loud or strong.

Danny then threw the Arrow head back to Tucker who used his fire powers to burn it.

Danny and Tucker continued to chat until they went back to their separate cabins to fresh up before breakfast.

When Danny walked into his cabin he noticed everyone stop and stare at him as if he were an alien.

"Oh Jeez." Danny said. "Would you guys stop looking at me like I'm an Alien? I'm just the opposite gender. And next time you decide to wire someone try to make it more subtle like a necklace or something like that."

Danny then went and got ready for the day.

~00000~

Over the rest of the day it was training, training and more training… Not saying that the training wasn't fun but it still exhausted Danny. And the next day wasn't different but at the middle of the day Danny's troubles shifted from the training to his quest.

At lunch time Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, came to the camp.

Before lunch Danny met Rachel and that was the part of the day that scarred his life. You see Danny had faced thousands of ghosts, spat in the face of death many times and lived with the knowledge that he almost killed his family and friends… but this wasn't anything that he had seen before.

When he met Rachel her eyes began glowing green… but not his type of green but a foggy ancient spirit will possess your body and talk about the future type of green.

She fell limp but then two demigods came caught her and placed a stool underneath her before they positioned her in the right way… that wasn't the freaky part though. The freaky part was when green mist poured out of her mouth and surrounded Danny and she spoke in rhyme and a scary ass accent.

"_Son of Artemis_

_You shall go west_

_To the place of his rest_

_Within the Tomb_

_Shall find the sword of glory or doom_

_The Storm the Hunt to wield the sword_

_The Plant the Forge to say the word_

_The half left in Battle alone_

_Against the enemy that scares to the bone."_

Rachel then turned back to normal before she collapsed again into the arms of the Demigod who helped her set up the entire oracle thing and he carried her to the Big House while the other guy took the stool.

Danny then decided after that, he didn't want to have lunch so instead he went to talk to Chiron. And as he walked to Chiron he knew what Tucker had said yesterday morning was true.

During that chat Danny told Chiron about his dream with his mother and who he had chosen to go with him for the quest then when the chat was completed Danny and Chiron went to the Mess hall to give the camp the report on the quest.

"Heroes, Danny Fenton has chosen the four demigods who will accompany him on the quest." Chiron said before he gestured at Danny.

"Because of a vision I got I chose, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jason Grace and Thalia Grace." Danny said.

Once Danny said that there was an uproar. Some of the Hephaestus kids said that it should be them going on the quest, some of the Demeter kids were saying that it should be them, some of the Ares kid who were craving a good fight.

"Hey!" Danny called getting their attention. "Listen. Think about this. Are you guys ready to face the one creature that once killed the gods and Gaia… because I can tell you now that only a few people here can actually face that threat that will be at the end of this quest. The Prophecy made it clear, the Storm, Jason the only son of Jupiter, the Hunt, Thalia the lead Hunter of Artemis, The Plant, Sam the only daughter of Demeter that can manipulate Plants and the Forge, Tucker the only roman son of Vulcan that can use fire. If they decline then I will choose another person."

Everyone was quiet after that.

"But who is powerful enough to kill the gods… that we're powerful to stop?" Sam asked. "Actually if he did kill them how are they… or even you alive?"

Danny then looked up and everyone was shocked. Danny didn't have a facial expression that a 16 year old boy should have but the expression of a man who had seen too many wars, a man who could have stopped a great disaster but didn't a man that caused the same great disaster.

"Clockwork's ultimate prisoner has escaped." Danny said with that same grim expression.

Usually the skies of Camp Half-Blood were sunny and not effected by the outside but not this time. The sky grew dark and red lightning arced out of the sky.

The look on Sam and Tucker's faces were ones of complete fear and some people hoped they would back out.

"I accept." Sam said.

"Same here." Tucker said.

Danny then smiled at his two best friends.

"Well seeing that I am the only son of Jupiter, I accept." Jason said.

"I also accept." Thalia said.

"Then the five of you will leave tomorrow." Chiron said "For now you must all get ready for tomorrow."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: Wow… just wow.**

**Grover: I'm looking forward to the next few chapters.**

**Shadow: Who isn't? Danny kissed Thalia in his dreams meaning CA15 has finally made a choice and that probably means Danny and Thalia are going to start warming up to each other.**

**Grover: I hope Artemis and Apollo argue more often.**

**Shadow: Oh they will. **

**Dani: I can't wait.**

**Grover: I can but I bet the readers can't. SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest begins

Chapter 3: The Quest begins.

**Shadow: Welcome back to the story mortals.**

**Dani: You say Mortals as if you are a god.**

**Shadow: I am a god.**

**Grover: No you're not.**

**Shadow: I am Immortal, I cannot die nor can I age, I was created to be the Ultimate Life Form who can travel through time, alter reality and create really big explosions. Now before we continue we would like to thank the people who have **

**Dani: But before we continue we need to have a brief recap. So last time on the Son of Artemis, the campers at Camp-Blood discovered how Danny's the son of Artemis, the Hunters temporarily moved in and now Danny and I have to stay in the same Cabin as them. Danny spoke to his mom in his dreams and learned about all of the powers he had. Danny then learned about his quest and he chose, Sam, Tucker, Jason and Thalia to go with him on the quest.**

**Grover: Ait now we can continue with the story.**

**Shadow: Wait first I want to clarify something for the person who left the review that said and I quote 'Okay this is so dumb! I mean why would a goddess marry Jack there's lots of stuff wrong with him! Here's a list: 1. He's fat, 2. He's stupid, and 3. He's crazy!' first of all Jack was the Demigod son of Hephaestus, Maddie was the Demigod daughter of Athena and that makes Jazz the legacy of both Hephaestus and Athena. Second I'm pretty sure gods aren't so shallow that they look at their looks… prime example Aphrodite married Hephaestus and he was ugly… also Maddie married freaking Jack for the love of the gods. **

**Dani: Okay now we can continue. And good job Shadow, tell them like a boss.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

Danny hardly slept the night he got his quest so at Midnight he went back up onto the roof of his room.

He looked towards the distance and with his enhanced vision he saw the lights of New York gleaming in the sky.

"Okay so I can go for a flight above the skies of New York for about an hour to clear my mind then I can be back before anyone notices I'm gone." Danny said to himself.

Danny then teleported to New York where he took a quick fly over the city.

What Danny didn't know was that one person did know he had left the camp boarders.

Thalia was now standing in the very place Danny was before he disappeared.

She had wanted to come onto the roof because she couldn't sleep but then she had seen Danny up here and she was about to go back in before he teleported to New York.

Now she was thinking of what Danny had said at lunch yesterday. Was there really a threat that powerful… and had he really escaped form the god who knew everything. And if he knew everything then he probably allowed him to be broken out so that he would be defeated permanently.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Danny fly back from the city and stop in front of her.

"Enjoying your thoughts?" Danny asked.

Thalia had a fright and accidently shot a blast of lighting through Danny.

Danny luckily turned intangible at the right time.

Thalia then glared at Danny and noticed his calm look.

"Are you crazy I could have killed you? What are you even doing awake at this time?" Thalia asked in a quiet scream because she remembered that everyone was asleep.

"I had to clear my head with a flight over New York… and it looks like something you sorely need." Danny said. "You look way too stressed. And I use the term loosely."

"I am busy worrying about the quest you signed me up for while you are taking joy rides." Thalia said.

"Hey the reason I took the flight was to help me think and clear my mind… That's what you need." Danny said with a mischievous smirk. "You need to be in your father's domain in the free world to get your mind to clear up."

"What? No… I…" Thalia began but then Danny cut her off.

"No I know what you need." Danny said as he grabbed Thalia and they both vanished.

They then both appeared on top of the Empire State Building.

Now Thalia had never felt so safe and so afraid at the same time.

Danny then flew into the air before he turned around.

"Care to join me in the air?" Danny asked.

"Are you crazy?" Thalia screamed. "I can't be up here."

Realisation then dawned on Danny.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am. And I certainly can't fly" Thalia said.

"But you are the daughter of Zeus, the sky is your domain… you are the princess of the skies. Also Jason can fly… why can't you?" Danny said.

"Princess of the skies?" Thalia asked.

"Only daughter of Zeus that currently exists that has his abilities, if something should happen to him you should take charge of the Greeks type thing." Danny said with a shrug. "You know I came out here to help you relive your stress and challenging you to a flying race and I'm still going to do that. Grab my hand."

"No. I see what this is you bring me up here you try to get romantic by flying me around the city because you think you are so amazing that all the girls want to be with you." Thalia said.

Danny then burst out laughing.

"No who gave you that idea." Danny said. "Remember two days ago you girls bugged me and I said you girls were like my adopted sisters. I wouldn't get romantic with my sister. Besides I took my sister Jazz on a flight once and she is my sister. I raced my daughter in multiple flight competitions, heck I've even taken Tucker on a flight… but that was really to scare him. Just trust me okay."

Danny then held out his hands and Thalia reluctantly took it.

"Okay but you try and be romantic…" Thalia threatened.

"I know arrow in my eye socket." Danny said.

"No I don't do that to my brothers. But I will beat you until your bones are broken." Thalia said.

"Yeah, sure with my enhanced healing ability I don't think so." Danny said.

"Is that a challenge?" Thalia asked.

"It's a challenge for after the quest." Danny said. "Oh by the way don't look down."

"We're flying already?" Thalia asked.

"Hovering." Danny said. "This is flying.

The two of them then shot off in the sky.

~00000~

On Olympus Zeus was bored at the current moment. So he decided he'd take a look at his two children… well his Greek child and his roman child any way.

He looked at Jason first who was busy sleeping then he looked for Thalia in the Artemis Cabin… but she wasn't there.

He then searched for her and found her on the Empire State Building… with Danny Phantom.

He continued to watch and then his jaw dropped.

"Brother are you listening to what we are saying?" Hades asked wondering how Zeus (who sometimes acted immature) got the thrown.

"No I am not." Zeus said.

"What could be so important that you forget about Gaia?" Hades asked as he walked over and when he saw Zeus's viewing orb and his jaw then dropped as well.

The other gods in the room then decided to see what the fuss was about so they all crowded around Zeus's thrown and they saw Danny and Thalia hand in hand as they flew in the New York skies.

The weird thing was that Thalia had no fear what's so ever.

Almost every god knew Thalia was afraid of heights and that she was a Hunter of Artemis and due to Hermes every god knew that Danny was the Son of Artemis so seeing this came as a shock.

It was then Apollo that started the fanatic.

"50 drachma says that that Fenton and Grace will end up together." Apollo said.

"She's a huntress 100 drachma says they won't end up together." Ares said.

Most of the gods then began chipping in their votes, the only ones who didn't were Clockwork and Artemis.

~00000~

The two then landed back on the roof of the Artemis cabin.

"Thanks for the flight Inviso-Bill, I think you helped with my fear of flying." Thalia said. "Maybe you could actually teach me how to fly on my own."

"No problem Hawk Head." Danny said. "Helping people is what I do. I'd suggest getting some rest we have to be ready for the quest in 5 hours."

"Wait are you telling me it's three o clock?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah we flew for 2 hours?" Danny said.

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked.

"Position of the moon and stars." Danny said.

"You said you wanted to be an astronaut right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah since I was four I wanted to go onto the moon and go into space to explore world beyond our own." Danny said.

"That was probably the feeling of your mom calling to you. You obviously don't want to be confined to the earth." Thalia said. "I had the same dream, when I was a little girl I wanted to stay in the sky in a castle on the clouds. But then I became afraid and the rest is history."

"Wait castle on the clouds?" Danny asked with an amused expression. "Wow what a princess dream."

Thalia then punched him in the arm. "Good night."

"Good Morning." Danny said.

As she went down and into the Cabin Danny looked at the sky.

"_Mom I am sorry, I just tried to help her get out of her worried state by clearing her mind I was never trying to be romantic." _Danny said in ancient Greek. _"Lord Zeus please don't smite me I never had the intentions of trying to win your daughter's heart, I was just being your friendly neighbourhood Danny Phantom to help her with her stress. I had no intention of doing anything."_

Danny then relaxed as he didn't get hit by lightning or a giant arrow but he was sure he heard a lot of laughing coming from the sky.

Thalia who had heard Danny's ancient Greek prayer also heard the laughter of the gods.

"_I just made the tonight show on Hephaestus TV again didn't I?" _Danny muttered before he uttered a curse. Danny then turned himself invisible and the laughter got louder.

"Great look what you just got yourself into Fenton." Danny said to himself.

~00000~

It was now breakfast time and the five heroes were eating so before they would leave.

Danny took noticed that the kids from the Hephaestus cabin were watching him and Thalia like hawks and were making bets.

If it had not been for Danny's hearing he would have never noticed they were talking about the dream message preview of Hephaestus TV that their father sent them.

Danny made sure they kept quiet about the incident by glaring and them with his eyes flashing green.

Danny was actually grateful when breakfast ended and they were allowed to go on their quest.

They left quickly and got on a bus that took them into New York City.

"So Danny do you know who's tomb we have to go to?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we have to find the tomb of Ouranos." Danny said.

"Ouranos?" Sam asked.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked.

"Dream." Danny said.

"You sure cause I heard you didn't have a dream because I heard you were flying around New York with Thalia." Tucker said.

Jason and Sam then stared at Danny and Artemis.

"It wasn't what you think." Thalia said. "Danny helped me get over my fear of heights and helped me calm my nerves for this mission."

"And as I was saying, in a dream I had the night before, I saw Gaia kill Ouranos, and saw that he was buried deep underneath the mountain she was born on. That mountain was west from Mount Olympus. My mom also visited me in my dreams and told me that there are some people we have to find who will lead us to this mountain." Danny said.

"So we find them and they will lead us to the American birthplace of Gaia." Jason asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Why bring Ouranos here anyway?" Tucker asked. "Why didn't she leave him in Greece?"

"Well think about this." Thalia said. "If you killed someone powerful enough would you just leave him in a place where someone can find and free him? Gaia obviously killed him and kept him within herself so that she would be able to keep him down. It works the same was as if we were to kill Gaia and leave her in the sky… or in space then she'd never be able to awaken."

"My only problem is the fact that you said that Gaia has been messing around with the Demigods who were part of the great prophecy you guys keep talking about." Tucker said. "If the rest of us are meant to be part of those demigods then why haven't we seen Gaia messing with us?"

"Yeah you're right." Sam said. "How come Gaia hasn't spoken to us let alone tried to ruin our lives?"

"I don't know that fact?" Thalia said. "Maybe your city has been protected from Gaia."

"Or maybe a certain master of time prevented her from interfering." Danny said. "Clockwork is my guardian he told me that he had been protecting me since the day I was born…"

"Wow." Sam said.

"No wonder he didn't kill you." Tucker said.

"That works to our advantage." Jason said.

"Yeah Gaia doesn't know about you or your friends. That's why she thought the prophecy was about 7 people. Because there was a link you had with others that blocked out her view." Thalia said.

"Okay so I blocked you out because I met you 2 years ago, I blocked Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and Valarie because we lived in the same city and I blocked out Nico because I remember when I was a baby two kids of Ares looked after me for 12 hours." Danny said.

"Wow." Jason said. "So once we arrive in New York where do we go fearless leader?"

"We go find Abigail Jones, a former huntress of Artemis and her husband before we get them to give us a ride." Danny said.

"Abigail Jones? She's been dead for 20 years." Sam said.

"But the Doors of Death have been opened and certain mortals are returning to the world." Jason said.

"And trust me when I say that Abigail Jones has to return to the Underworld." Thalia said.

~00000~

When they arrived in New York they began searching for where they'd find Abigail Jones. It didn't take them long before Danny found the place they were looking for.

They were standing in front of a large department store but they all noticed that there was a large 5 story castle on top of the store.

"Four stories of human department store, 4 stories of magical department store and 5 stories of ego and evil… looks like we found the right place." Danny said as he looked up.

"Jeez I hate department stores." Jason said as he remembered the department store he went in with Leo and Piper.

"Same here." Sam said.

"Okay so before we go in can we get some info about Abigail Jones?" Tucker said.

"Okay Abigail was born in the 19th century and was a daughter of Hermes. She was also the greatest con artist that ever lived. She joined the hunters of Artemis but that was her greatest con, she joined and became one of the best hunters. Though what they didn't know was that she was manipulating them all with the mist…" Thalia said. "Like Danny she was able to conjure up enough mist to fool a goddess. So while she was having her affairs, learning about the secret of immortality and steeling from gods especially Artemis. So on the solstice when Artemis was on Olympus she led the Hunters on a hunt before she found the thing she had been looking for. She found what she had been looking for and for the next few weeks she had gone missing. When Artemis found her… she realised that she had been played. You see, besides me Abigail was the only who was told the truth about Danny. So she decided to prove a point to Artemis by… sleeping with the one man Artemis would kill on sight, Danny's birth father."

All the jaws then dropped.

"But that wasn't all she did, she also brought you out of the Casino. And placed him in a death trap. Two hunters died trying to save you… and three were severely injured so Artemis countered by placing seven arrows in her chest… and in your dad's chest. But Abigail just pulled them out and walked away. It took 120 years before she was finally confined to Tartarus but now she's free again." Thalia said.

She then looked at Danny and noticed his eyes were blood red. And his hair looked as if it were starting to steam.

"Danny calm down." Sam said.

"Remember your promise." Tucker said.

"I never swore on the River Styx." Danny said in a dark voice that didn't belong to him.

"Danny remember this is not who you are… You are Danny Fenton…" Sam said.

"You're also Danny Phantom, the half ghost teenage superhero, who has protected thousands of people and… can't decide whether to be a lovebird with Sam or Thalia." Tucker said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS TUCKER!" Danny, Sam and Thalia yelled in sync as Danny's eyes returned to normal.

"But you are back to normal." Tucker said. "So let's go in."

They then walked into the department store and they didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad that that the place was empty with the exception of the one woman.

When they walked in the woman grinned and walked up to them.

She had blond hair, blue eyes, and was in the most expensive and old fashioned outfit that they had ever seen.

"Welcome to my store, I am Abigail Jones, would you like me to show you around?" Abigail asked.

"No we…" Danny started before Thalia covered his mouth.

"Of course, please show us around." Thalia said.

Danny then looked at Thalia like she was crazy and then he noticed her usual blue eyes looked like they had fog in them. The scenario was the same for Sam, Tucker and Jason.

Abigail then looked at Danny with an expression that said 'why aren't you under my control?'

"Okay now let's start with you ladies you look like you could use some new clothes." Abigail said.

Abigail then dragged them through the department store and showed them all the clothes she had possession off.

They then slowly moved up in levels as she piled them with a lot of useless things. As they reached the top floor of the human section Sam and Thalia looked like over the top Barbie dolls while Tucker and Jason looked like over the top playboys.

When they entered the magical section Danny then began looking for the thing that would assure them victory. And Danny found it on the 6th floor the section that said DP.

Once Danny saw it he made a duplicate and went in there. But he was disappointed by what he found.

Everything in the room was burned to a crisp and most of the labels said Artemis's presents to her son.

Nothing in here would be able to help him… nothing but the magical map of the world and the sign that said medallion of Phantom Transport.

Danny read the description underneath even though it was partially burnt.

"Centre part coin with inscriptions of vehicles, outer part ring with inscriptions of air and water vehicles." Danny read.

Danny then looked outside and noticed that Abigail had the rest of the medallion right around her neck.

"Okay so she has something that belongs to me." Danny said "Looks like I'm going to have to get it back."

Danny then went back to the group as he started thinking about what he'd do to take her down and save her friends.

"Now I have a proposition for you. If you buy all these items that I have shown you I will allow you five demigods to stay in my palace." Abigail said. "You boys can stay in my private room with all the other males I have captured, and you girls can stay in my trophy room with your heads mounted on spears."

"Uh no thanks." Danny said. "I actually have a better idea. You give me that necklace, we walk away free and you return to being dead."

"Dude what are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure if you realise what it is that I'm offering here." Abigail said.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're offering and no thanks I'd rather face Gaia when she'd fully awakened." Danny said.

"Do you know who I am?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail Jones, former hunter of Artemis and best con man that exists." Danny said.

"I am not a con man, men are stupid and need to be ruled by women… but women have needs as well." Abigail said.

Danny then yawned.

"Okay whatever; you are such a fruit loop." Danny said. "But here's a question do you know who I am?"

"No." Abigail said.

"Really, didn't seem that way when you stole me from the Lotus Hotel and Casino and placed me in a Death Trap." Danny said. "My name is Danny Fenton or Phantom the son of Artemis."

Abigail then gasped as Danny turned into his ghost form.

"Hm Danny Phantom, you're as handsome as your uncle." Abigail said. "You could stay here as Gaia takes over the world."

"She is the world… and you'd have to be crazy to think that I would want to stay here. I have friends, a life and I have a hero complex… I won't just stand around here and let you kill my friends." Danny said as he grabbed his sword.

"Hero Complex? Well let me tell you something, being a hero will bring you nothing but pain and suffering. There is no future for heroes. They will be consumed and destroyed." Abigail said.

"Where is Gaia's mountain?" Danny asked.

"You'll have to fight me for that information." Abigail said as she grabbed a sword.

Danny then smirked as an explosion went off in one of the lower levels.

"Oh and by the way while we were in the potion section I rigged them to blow." Danny said.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"In a few minutes this place will blow sky high unless you tell me what I want to know and you give me my medallion." Danny said.

Abigail then glared at Danny before she reluctantly threw Danny the medallion.

"Your brother knows where to find the mountain." She said.

"I don't have a brother." Danny said.

"Didn't the huntress tell you about how I betrayed Artemis when I was with your father? Well let's just say he got me pregnant." Abigail said. "You have a half-brother, and I am your step mother. He's in Rio de Janeiro in Brazil right now. Now stop the explosion."

"No can do." Danny said as he fitted the coin his mom gave him into the medallion ring. "You are meant to be dead… so no hard feelings."

Danny then picked up a vial of Greek fire that he found when he was in the potion section before he threw it at Abigail.

Danny then flipped the medallion and then there was a small jet, which was customized for him, now in the room. Danny then quickly loaded his friends into the plane before he drove the plane out of the glass windows and he used his mist controlling abilities to make the plane look like an explosion before he turned it invisible.

Danny looked at the building that was on fire and luckily the Greek fire didn't cause any of the other buildings to burn.

Danny then flew the jet away as his friends began to go back to normal.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he noticed he was in a first class airplane seat. "And why are we in a plane."

They then heard a sound.

"Hello this is your captain, Danny Fenton, speaking. We are currently flying to Rio de Janeiro in order to find our next clue to find Gaia. Our flight time will be 9 hours and 24 minutes. So please sit back relax and enjoy the ride. Also I suggest you look in your duffel bags so that you can get back into your normal clothing." Danny said over the intercom.

It was then that they all noticed their clothing.

And Danny couldn't help but laugh at the way Sam swore.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 14.**

**Dani: I have an uncle?**

**Grover: Yes, yes you do.**

**Dani: And I'm guessing he isn't the best character.**

**Shadow: Not at all. The guy's a… well I'm not allowed to use that kind of language… I'm kidding but he ain't cool.**

**Grover: So what will happen next? What will we learn next? Will Danny and Thalia have another romantic encounter? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

**Shadow: Welcome back to the world of the Fanfics readers. Fate has spoken and I can tell you know that there will be another romantic, semi-romantic scene with Danny and Thalia. And the gods will be acting like children and will be trying to get Thalia and Danny together.**

**Dani: But before that comes we need a brief recap. Okay so last time, Danny got Thalia to forget about her fear of heights, the gods began placing bets on weather Danny and Thalia would get together, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jason and Thalia went on their quest, the found Abigail…Danny's step-mom. Danny learned that he had a step brother and he got a jet and is currently flying the five heroes to Rio de Janeiro.**

**Grover: Now we would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read thus far. Thanks to you we get paid by CA15.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

Thalia then walked into the captain's room.

"Hey Danny, do you mind if I sit up here instead of back there?" Thalia asked.

"Let me guess, Jason and Sam are asleep and Tucker is annoying the living hell out of you?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Thalia said.

"Then you are welcome to sit here all ya like." Danny said.

"So how do you know how to drive a plane?" Thalia asked.

"I'm an expert pilot. I know how to drive space shuttles, and vehicles that my parents made." Danny said.

"How did you learn how to fly all these things?" Thalia asked.

"A lot of video games, and space simulators… actually once Sam got me into a space station so that I can try one of their machines." Danny said.

"Wow." Thalia said. "So why exactly are we going to Rio?"

"Turns out I got a half-brother who is there and he has info that could help us." Danny said.

"Brother? But… oh now I understand." Thalia said.

"Yeah… jeez I thought my life would stop getting weirder once I discovered I had a daughter." Danny said. "Next thing I know, I discover I'm adopted, a demigod, the first demigod and the Son of Artemis. Wow I don't know how my life can get any weirder."

"I would have to say that your story is the strangest that has ever existed." Thalia said.

Danny then chuckled. "Yeah it's obvious. When they tell stories of me when I've died their going to be called, Danny Phantom the weird and clueless." He said.

"Why clueless?" Thalia asked.

"I have no idea? Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valarie and Dani know but not me." Danny said.

"You are a strange demigod." Thalia said.

"Strange in a good way or strange in a bad way?" Danny asked.

"Good way. Actually in a way that would make most envious." Thalia said.

"Please elaborate?" Danny asked.

"Well you're not dyslexic, or ADHD, you have good relationships with the gods, you can manipulate the mist to such an extent, you have natural leadership skills, and you're adaptable." Thalia said. "You adapted to this lifestyle of being a hero so quickly, according to Sam you took on the mantle of being a hero just a weak after you got your powers. It took me months to get used to it… Also you have a lot of power that doesn't burn out your life force, and a large will power. Actually I think you are the most powerful demigod that exists with all your powers… more powerful that a few gods."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"You have the abilities to control the weather… like my father. Don't forget you have a whole bunch of other abilities from your powers and Artemis." Thalia said. "If I had all those powers I don't know how I wouldn't let them overwhelm me and make me take the dark path."

"Actually… I did accidently once take the dark path." Danny said.

"How?" Thalia asked. "You seem too noble to do that."

Danny then explained how he became Dan and how Dan was the only person with enough power to kill Gaia. He then explained how Clockwork helped him restore the timeline.

"Wow Danny, you must have felt really bad about that." Thalia said.

"I did feel bad… but now that I reflect on all the good I have done and all the good I will do, I know that I can't let that incident affect me. My hero complex won't allow it. Heck my stubbornness won't allow it. I'm a Hero… that's all I've ever been and all I will ever be." Danny said.

"Wow, I wish there were more people with your attitude." Thalia said.

"No then I wouldn't be unique now would I?" Danny said.

"So can you tell me about some of your adventures?" Thalia asked.

Danny then picked up the scrap book of all his adventures and handed it to Thalia.

"Wow did you make this?" Thalia asked.

"No… my mom did." Danny said.

Thalia then began looking through the scrap book while Danny told her about his hero life.

Eventually they got to the pictures of when Danny and Thalia first met and when Danny had to save her from the tornado.

Then the next picture was about when Vlad attacked Danny with a large group of ghosts… and they ripped his shirt… that had the hair samples… that were used… to make Dani.

Realisation then hit Danny like a brick. Thalia then noticed that Danny had gone silent before she looked at him.

"Danny is something wrong?" Thalia asked.

"I just discovered something… remember when we met some of your hair got onto my shirt?" Danny said.

"Yeah that kinda happens when you dive head first into a tornado." Thalia said.

Danny then looked at the scrap book and noticed that at the bottom of the page there was a little symbol that turned out to be Clockwork's medallion. And there was also the same symbol on his phone.

Danny then took out his phone and activated the baby maker app on his phone before he took the picture of him and took the picture of Thalia in her clothing from Abigail's department store.

Danny then combined the pictures and chose the age of 12. The picture then generated and then Danny was staring at a perfect picture of Danielle and this confirmed his thought.

"Uh Thalia… the day after I met you I was attacked by my arch enemy and he ripped my shirt and found two hair samples on my shirt." Danny said. "Both of those hair samples were used as the starting DNA to make Dani."

"So?" Thalia asked.

"The other hair sample… belonged to you." Danny said.

Realisation then dawned on Thalia's face.

"I have a daughter?" She asked. "And I share her with you?"

They then decided to stay quiet after that.

~00000~

Once the gods had begun betting on Danny and Thalia, Hephaestus sent down an invisible camera to record Danlia moments for Hephaestus TV.

Since the Percy and Annabeth romance became official there was no need to video them and put them on his TV channel. So when he put Danny and Thalia on the romance part then the ratings sky rocketed.

And now based off of what he had just seen… well he didn't know what to do.

He had just discovered that Danny and Thalia had a daughter. He thought about sending the video to Zeus or Artemis… but then he had the better idea of sending it to his wife… who was currently cheating on him with Ares.

~00000~

"Hello passengers, this is your captain, Danny Fenton, speaking and we are about to land in the Rio de Janeiro international airport. So please grab your bags because the moment we land our plane will change back into my medallion and we will then go find a place where we can rest for the night." Danny said through the intercom. "Thank you for flying air Phantom."

True to the fact that the moment they got out of the plane it disappeared and Danny had his medallion back.

They then left the airport… but first Danny got some Brazilian cash.

They all went to rent a hotel for the night and they were shocked that Sam could speak Portuguese.

As soon as they got into the hotel room Danny collapsed on the first bed he saw and immediately fell asleep.

In his dreams he saw a large tomb buried deep within the earth and he was pretty sure he saw lava flowing through the tomb. He also saw two halves of a sword sticking into the ground.

Danny then saw a figure emerge net to him. She was in a black cloak that was made of dirt but the thing that Danny noticed was that her eyes were closed.

"Oh my poor husband. You are trapped in here, within me watching as I take my revenge on you. If only you hadn't sent my children into Tartarus… then you'd still be in charge, alive and we would be in peace." Gaia said but there was no reply.

"Oh of course you can't answer me because you are dead." Gaia said. "I challenge this new demigod who will apparently try to come in here and take your sword. If he isn't part of the seven then I don't see what I have to fear."

"Don't worry about him. I will end his life. You just worry about your giants." Dan said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Danny's dream then shifted to raging fires, earthquakes, death and battle.

Danny saw demigods tearing each other apart and Dan standing on top of Olympus as he laughed evilly.

Danny then woke up to the daylight shining in his eyes. And he couldn't be happier

Danny sat up and saw Jason watching TV while Tucker was tinkering with a devise.

"So what's the time?" Danny asked.

"So the halfa finally awakens." Tucker said. "The time by the way is 9:00."

"You must have been tired from piloting that plane for so long." Jason said.

"Yeah I was." Danny said. "Okay so let's go have breakfast and get out of this place."

"What's with the urgency?" Tucker asked.

"Well once we discover the location of Ouranos's tomb it will take us days to get there." Danny said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because Gaia made sure to keep Ouranos as far away from the sky as possible… he is in the central core… with Gaia's sleeping body." Danny said.

"That deep?" Tucker asked. "It will take us days, heck months just to get us to the centre and it will take us twice as long to leave."

"Don't forget we won't survive those temperatures." Jason said.

"Well actually my brother knows how to make it quick… we just need to find him." Danny said. "But… we will find him tomorrow."

"Wait why?" Jason asked.

"Because we need to make sure we are never on the ground." Danny said. "Tucker, if you can fly then now would be a good time to tell us if you can… and also if you can't I still need you to make something for you and Sam. I'm going to show Jason and Thalia to fly."

"I can fly." Jason said.

"But I've seen you flying… you don't have that much control over your flight. You can't jet off in and break the sound barrier. And also within the Earth our air will be limited. I know I'll be fine… but not you guys." Danny said.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

"Danny doesn't need to breathe air… that or he can survive longer without air." Tucker said.

"I know I can breathe underwater… but I haven't tried it in space yet." Danny said.

"You've been to space?" Jason asked.

"I've been a lot of places." Danny said. "Okay Tucker, are you up to the challenge?"

"I'm in." Tucker said.

"Cool." Danny said. "Go tell the girls my plans… I'm taking a shower."

~00000~

Danny, Thalia and Jason were currently on top of one of the tall buildings in Rio.

"Okay Thalia, since you have the least experience in flight, I'm going to work with you the most." Danny said. "And Jason I need you to practise your balance in flight so that you aren't straight up."

Jason and Thalia then nodded.

"Okay so do you know how to manipulate the winds?" Danny asked.

Thalia then gave a look that said, 'I am the Freaking daughter of Zeus, are you really asking me that question?'

"Okay I'll take that as a yes. Okay so manipulate the winds to carry you, like how I'm doing with ecto energy." Danny said as ecto energy shot out of his feet and he began floating.

"Okay." Thalia said before she reluctantly did it.

"Come on Thalia, don't fear the wind. Control it… don't let your fears control it." Danny said. "Okay, think of it like this. You are a little girl who went to a concert with your father, the wind, you can't see over the crowd so he puts you on his shoulders and you know he won't drop you."

"Really that's your example?" Thalia said.

"Okay, I'll make you think like a warrior rather than a princess." Danny said. "The game has changed."

Danny then manipulated the mist so that it looked like they were standing on lava.

"The air is your only companion; you need to get from this side to the other." Danny then pointed at the piece of earth that was in the distance. "You must control the winds; you must make them your ally and your servant and make them carry you to the other side."

Thalia and Jason could swear that Danny almost sounded like a Kung Fu master.

Danny then turned to Jason.

"Jason, you must cross the flames as well. But you must dodge the projectiles thrown at you and keep balance." Danny said as his hands began to glow with ecto energy. "Failure is not an option. Failure will result in punishments unlike any other. Go"

Thalia and Jason then started to try making it across while Danny shot ecto blasts at Jason. Jason luckily was able to dodge all the attacks while keeping his balance. Eventually they both got to the piece of earth and once they did the Mist's affects vanished and they noticed that they were on the next building.

"Danny you allowed me to…? And…" Thalia began but she couldn't find her words. She was debating on whether she should punch Danny or thank him.

"Cool you can hover across a distance, now let's allow you to move up and down." Danny said. "Jason, test your speed now that you can balance."

"No problem Captain Phantom." Jason said with a mock salute.

Danny then grabbed Thalia and the two of them appeared at the bottom of the building.

"Okay, Hawk Head, your next lesson is to make the winds carry you up the building… vertically." Danny said. "Don't worry I'll be with you the entire way."

Danny then jumped on the wall and stood on it, on his feet, as if he were on the floor. He didn't even shake or anything nor did it look like he was concentrating. He just stood on the wall as if it were the floor.

"How are you doing that?" Thalia asked.

"Changing my centre of Gravity, I'm still trying to learn how to use my gravity powers." Danny said.

"You can manipulate gravity?" Thalia asked.

"Power from my mom." Danny said. "So let's go."

Thalia then began floating and slowly made her way up the building.

"Okay Thalia, you're doing great. We're only half way there." Danny said.

"Who knew flying could be so fun." Thalia said.

"I thought we established that when I took you on a flight just yesterday morning." Danny said.

"Yeah but flying on my own. I've got a great teacher." Thalia said.

"Thanks." Danny said. "And I got a great student."

They continued going up until they were about three thirds up.

"Okay Thalia, this is your next lesson, boosting. Increase your speed by increasing the force of the air." Danny said. "I want you to sky rocket."

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

"Positive." Danny said, "But let me give you an example."

Danny then jumped off the building and his feet glowed green with ecto energy before Danny shot off into the air.

Danny then floated back down to Thalia.

"See how it works?" Danny asked.

"Okay. I can do that." Thalia said with determination. She then focused on the currents and she shot into the air… but sadly she overestimated her wind blast and well she accidently lost control of the winds. Thalia then fell from loss of control.

Now usually she wasn't the type of person to scream… but you know, gravity's a b*tch when you face it head on.

Danny who heard the scream then shot himself into the air before he grabbed Thalia bridal style.

"Whoa, I got ya." Danny said.

"Well I guess I need to work on that." Thalia said as she looked into Danny's ghostly glowing emerald green eyes.

Danny then lowered the both of them down onto the building before he put Thalia down.

Jason then flew onto the building.

"Okay turns out I'm not as fast as you but I am fast." Jason said.

"Okay, now I'm going to teach you guys a new way of flying." Danny said.

"How?" Thalia asked.

"I know that the moment we go down into the ground our amount of air will dim. That's why I'm going to teach you how to create your own air." Danny said.

"Create our own air?" Jason asked.

"Yeah like how I create my ecto blasts." Danny said. "It's simple all you have to do is find the air within you. Just concentrate on the winds."

Thalia and Jason then began to concentrate.

"Can you feel the power within you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Jason and Thalia said.

"Okay now concentrate. Let the power build until it has nowhere to go but out." Danny said.

The two then concentrated and then there was a full force gale wind that knocked Danny back a couple of buildings.

Danny then flew back.

"Okay… damn now let's make you guys start flying using that power instead of what's already there." Danny said.

For the rest of the day Danny trained Jason and Thalia to master their power of flight while a girl with blond hair and crystal blue eyes watched them with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to do this brother." She said.

~00000~

The next day they set off to find Danny's half-brother but it didn't take long before someone else found them.

As soon as they left a teenage girl found them. She had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was in a green tank top and a blue skirt. She also had a pair of white skates on.

She crashed into Danny.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said but then she was who she crashed into. "You're Danny Fenton! You're the person I've been searching for."

"Uh do I know you?" Danny asked.

"You and your friends should follow me." She said.

Danny then looked at his friends for guidance but they just shrugged. So he then reluctantly followed her to a hidden coffee shop.

"I am Dawn Jones… daughter of Abigail Jones." Dawn said. "When mom came back to life yesterday, after you killed her, she came to me, my brother and my father and told us that you would be on your way here for info they tasked me with finding you and taking you to them… but I can't. I want to help you get out of here I want to help you leave so that my only good brother doesn't die."

"We can't leave Dawn. We have to get the info so that we can find the sword of Ouranos. So that we can stand a chance against Gaia." Danny said.

"But if I help you then my mom will use my immortality as a curse and torture me until she decides to remove my immortality." Dawn said. "My mom is a (w)hor(e)-rible person **(AU: If you understand the play on words leave it in the comments) **my dad is abusive and my brother is… he is the worst. He also has ghost powers that are stronger than mine."

"Wait you have powers? How?" Tucker asked.

"Well 5 days ago… 2 years ago we randomly got ghost powers out of nowhere." Dawn said.

"That was the same day I got my powers." Danny said.

"Okay that is scary." Sam said.

"Dawn you have to take us there… then when we win we will take you to a place where you will be safe." Danny said.

"Do you really think you can take down… my family?" Dawn asked.

"Sadly Hermes isn't known for his power and your family are all members of Hermes family." Thalia said.

"Well my dad is still a Greek warrior who stole your mom's heart… before he broke it. And also my mom, my brother and I have all been alive for a century now constantly improving our fighting skills." Dawn said.

"I can shoot energy from my hands." Danny said.

"I can manipulate fire." Tucker said.

"I can control plants." Sam said.

"I can summon lightning." Jason said.

"I can hit a moving F1 with a bow and arrow." Thalia asked.

"Okay. But they will try whatever they have to, to manipulate your feelings." Dawn said.

~00000~

Danny walked into the room with his hands tied up and he looked at the people in the room.

There was Abigail Jones, Dawn Jones, the man who Danny assumed was his birth father and the teen who he presumed was his half-brother.

The man had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes… well one of the eyes was crystal blue while the other was gauged out. He had a large scar on his face and a large scar on his chest… Danny could see it because the guy wasn't wearing a shirt. His arms also had a lot of scratches and bite marks on them. He was in Greek armour pants and sandals.

The teen had blond hair like his sister and the same crystal blue eyes that Danny had. He was in a black shirt that had a white skull on it and in black jeans. He was also in thick black combat boots.

"So you must be the guy who broke my mom's heart, and you must be the half-baked spawn of the worst huntress and the worst father." Danny said.

"_I am Orion your father." _Orion said in ancient Greek.

"Oh really you've been here for a while now and you still don't know how to speak English? Really pathetic dude. I can speak, English, Greek, Latin, Esperanto, learned Portuguese yesterday and I can speak Spanish." Danny said.

Dawn then translated for her father before he gave Danny a punch to the face.

"You will learn respect for our father." The teen said. "By the way I am Dante."

"Really? Dante? Are you guys trying to rip me off? Danny Fenton, Dani Fenton, Dante Jones, Dawn Jones." Danny said.

"You were a fool to come here, brother. Now you will die and Artemis will lose the only son she's ever had." Dante said.

"Yeah I don't think I'm gonna die anytime soon." Danny said.

"You don't get it, you are tied up here without any chance of escape." Dante said.

"Actually I don't think so." A voice said. Then out of the shadow walked a blue skinned ghost, with red eyes, and flaming white hair. "You see killing this kid isn't something I'm allowing you to do."

"Dan?" Danny asked. "What are you… _The half left in Battle alone, Against the enemy that scares to the bone_"

"Oh no not yet, I have to face you at a different time. But right now I have to kill Dawn and her family… starting with the girl." Dan said.

"Why me?" Dawn asked.

"If the kid loses every person who can be considered his family and friends… then he becomes me." Dan said. "I will kill you then the rest of the demigods starting with that Thalia girl. She seems to be important to the younger me. Then I'll go on to Sam, Tucker and Jason."

"Are you kidding. They won't let you do that." Danny said. "They will be here in seconds and help protect me and these guys in here. Even if you take me down they'll still defeat you without me. Thalia's resourceful and smart. Jason's powerful enough to take you down. Sam and Tucker they know you as well as they know me so they'd find a way."

Danny then turned into his ghost form before he turned into blue mist and flew in front of Dan and reformed.

"Well two of them are meant to be dead anyway." Dan said. "And the other two aren't meant to exist. I'm just fixing a problem."

"Never." Danny said.

"So you wanna protect the people who were going to kill you? You want to protect the person who broke your mom's heart and slept with her number one huntress? You want to protect the person who betrayed your mom's trust, killed some of her hunters and hurt your mom by bring your dad back to life and sleeping with him? You want to defend the two children that they spawned?" Dan asked.

Danny's eyes then began to glow white and things around the room began floating or being crushed by an invisible force.

"Yes." Danny said.

"Why?" Dan said as he started to feel the gravitational pressure.

"Because they are my family." Danny yelled as his ghostly wail shot out of his mouth and because there was a lot of pressure pressing down onto Dan he couldn't block the wail and was caught off guard again.

"Okay Dan Junior, if you want to protect them. Then I'll kill them later." Dan said.

Danny then turned around with his eyes still glowing white. The gravitational affect then dropped on Dawn and she quickly moved to Danny's side.

"I may not like you but you better tell me where Gaia's mountain is." Danny said.

"No." Dante said.

Danny then turned intangible, created three duplicates and flew into their bodies.

Danny then flew out before he took out is bow and arrow and aimed it at his dad, step mom and step brother.

"Your immortality is gone and so are your demigod abilities. Tell me what you know." Danny said.

"Seattle, the save Earth Building." Dante said.

"Come on sis let's get out of here." Danny said.

Danny and Dawn then walked out of the room as his friends dashed in.

"Danny we heard Dan was here!" Tucker said before he noticed the destroyed room and Danny's glowing white eyes.

"He took off. And I learned how to use my gravity powers." Danny said. "Let's go we need to drop Dawn at Camp Half-blood and then go to Seattle."

"Okay good idea." Jason said.

As they walked out Danny stopped and turned to the evil members of his family.

"You guys are getting a second chance. Even though you clearly don't deserve it." Danny said. "But everyone deserves a second chance. So try to make something of your lives instead of ruining the lives of others."

Danny then walked out and saw Thalia waiting for him.

Danny then pulled out the arrow head wire that was in his glove and threw it at Thalia.

"Thanks for having my back… even though you guys were late to see Dan." Danny said.

"No problem." Thalia said before she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. "That was for protecting your family, standing up to Dan and what you said. Now come on let's go."

Thalia then went after the others as Danny touched his cheek and had a goofy smile on his face.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Dani: Wow and here was me expecting a big battle between Danny and his family.**

**Shadow: CA15 was going to do that… but then he decided that it be better if Dan came.**

**Grover: I'm guessing it was an accident that CA15 made the flying lessons happen in Rio… like in the movie Rio.**

**Shadow: Yeah it was an accident.**

**Dani: But it least it got Danny and Thalia… Dad and Mom closer together.**

**Grover: I'm shocked about the whole Dani being the daughter of Thalia and Danny thing. But it kinda works.**

**Shadow: Yeah it does.**

**Grover: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reach of the Earth

Chapter 5: Deep inside the Reach of the Earth

**Shadow: And now we reach the end chapter of the quest.**

**Dani: Don't worry this is still only the beginning but before we end the beginning we need to have a brief recap. Okay last chapter Danny taught Jason and Thalia to fly/fly better. Danny met his half-sister Dawn Jones, his half-brother Dante Jones and his dad Orion. Dan then showed up and tried to kill Danny's half family but he stopped him. Thalia gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.**

**Grover: Now for the prophecy to be completed and for our heroes to return to camp Half-Blood.**

**Shadow: Assuming that they don't die.**

**Grover: What?**

**Dani: Why would you say that?**

**Shadow: Just being realistic. No one lives forever. But don't worry they won't die.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

"Alright guys we are going into the mountain of Gaia. This mountain is surrounded by monsters and we will encounter them until we reach the centre." Danny said as his friends suited up. "As soon as we get deep enough we will start running out of air and we will also start burning. So keep your oxygen masks on and keep your DP ice core belts on to keep you cool. Those of you who cannot fly have been equipped with Tuck Tech Jetpacks and you will use them to escape while the rest of us fly. We will find Gaia's sleeping body at the bottom so one of the things we must not do is anything to wake her. She must not even know that we are there. Also main rule always fly. Never touch the ground. And if we are on the ground no lightning attacks… that will fry us like were eggs on the sun. Also remember no killing demigods and send the monsters to Tartarus. Okay so are you guys ready?"

"Can't you teleport us to the centre?" Tucker asked.

"Dude I already told you I can't even I have limits. And also I have no idea what it's like down there… I might kill us in the process." Danny said. "Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"Well then let's bounce." Danny said as his plane transformed back into a coin and they fell above the Save Earth Corporation Tower.

They nosedived next to the tower before they broke into the windows of the building and surprised some people inside but the fact that they had swords strapped to their waists made the heroes know that they weren't your average mortals.

The five heroes knocked them out quickly before they continued descending. They didn't take time to have a heated fight because they knew they were on the clock. They practically did a see and knock out sequence and that was exceptionally easy for a kid who could punch a Cyclops so hard that it would be unconscious.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the bottom of the tower but sadly that was only the easy part.

Once they got to be basement Danny kicked down the door that was at the bottom and they saw a maintenance tunnel. They then began going through it quickly while taking down the rogue demigods.

Sam and Tucker were acting like navigators because they could feel the molten core and plants underneath the earth showing them where to go.

They then made it to the end of the service tunnel that happened to be a wall of clay… that stood no chance against Tucker heating it and Danny breaking it.

Once the clay wall was gone they a pit.

"Alright guys let's go." Danny said.

They then all ran and jumped down.

"YOLO." They yelled as they began their decent into the earth.

Within the earth it would have been very dark had it not been for Danny's glow, the faint glow of their swords and the light of the Tuck Tech jetpacks.

Danny looked down on the ground that he could see as clearly as if it were day and he noticed they were getting close.

"Okay guys slow down now." Danny said.

The others complied to Danny's wishes.

"Thalia fire two arrows. One under yourself and one under Tucker. There are two Cyclopes down there and they are looking right up at us." Danny said.

"No problem." Thalia said as she fired the two arrows.

"Cool you hit them right in the eyes. Guys stop flying down and shoot diagonally when I say now." Danny said before he waited a few seconds. "Now."

They then shot in a diagonal angle with Danny telling them what to avoid.

"Okay guys get your weapons ready; we have some harpies closing in quickly." Danny said.

Danny then increased the intensity of his glow and lighted up the cave more.

They then saw the harpies coming and they turned them into dust quickly. And when they did Thalia and Jason used air to keep the dust particles separate so that they wouldn't reform. Though what they didn't know was that somewhere in Alaska three demigods were currently fighting to make sure Death was freed and that he would try to keep the monsters at bay.

"Tucker how far are we from the upper mantle?" Danny asked.

"We've still got a few hours." Tucker said. "Probably 5 or six."

"Okay we will arrive there by night time." Danny said.

They then continued going and fighting monsters that came in their way. Eventually they made it to the large cavern that had lava flowing at the bottom.

They all turned on their DP ice core belts and Danny made his ghost aura go from white to blue.

"Danny we're getting tired we're gonna have to rest soon." Thalia said.

Danny then nodded before he spotted a lone platform floating on the magma below them.

"Okay we'll rest on that platform over there." Danny said.

They landed on the platform once Danny cooled it to the point where they could stand on it before Danny created a nice thick ice dome around it.

They then all sat down to rest.

"Wow we've made farther than any human ever has." Sam said. "We are on the outer mantle of the earth."

"And were gonna go deeper." Tucker said.

"And we're going to survive doing it." Jason said.

They then chatted until Sam, Tucker and Jason fell asleep and it was only Thalia and Danny awake.

Thalia had moved and sat next to Danny so that they could talk.

"You know this is the strangest quest I've ever been on." Thalia said. "When I became a hunter of Artemis I never thought that I would go on a quest with three boys, an obnoxious boy, my baby brother and a pretty cool halfa. I never thought I'd discover I had a daughter nor did I think that I would learn so much about anything or one. I never thought I'd fall in…to a situation like this."

Thalia had stopped herself… she hadn't fallen in love with Danny had she? Had she just lost her immortality? Would she now grow older? Had she broken her vow to Artemis?

At first she had only joined Artemis so that she wouldn't be the child of the great prophecy, so that Percy could, so that she would be stuck as a 15 year old for eternity… and now that it's over could she break off her vow and be allowed to age? Could she actually stand a chance of having more children, having a family with the Son of Artemis?

No… she couldn't do that. She couldn't allow herself to be tainted by a man. She couldn't allow herself to fall in love. She loved being a hunter of Artemis and she didn't want to betray Artemis, like Abigail did… especially with her own son.

"Oh gods smite me." Thalia said.

"Really was the joke that bad?" Danny asked.

Thalia then noticed that she hadn't been listening to what Danny was saying.

"I thought the joke was golden when I said it. Everybody laughed… even my enemies couldn't help but laugh at Vlad." Danny said. "I guess not everyone gets my humour."

"Sorry I kinda lost track on what you were saying because I started having an internal war." Thalia said.

"Oh… so what was your internal war about?" Danny asked.

"Something personal." Thalia said.

"No problem." Danny said. "If you don't need to talk you don't have to. But if you need help remember that I'm one of your friends that you can go to."

"Thanks Danny." Thalia said as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "No you're not a friend I can go to."

Before Danny could ask Thalia leaned in and gave the teen a kiss on the lips.

Once the kiss broke apart Thalia realised what she had done. She realised she had just broken the oath she swore to. She had just lost he immortality. She had just lost the family of hunters who she considered her new family.

"Thalia you just… broke your vow." Danny said.

"I did." Thalia said.

"But you told me you enjoyed being a huntress. You told me that being a huntress was like being in a new family." Danny said.

"And I just kissed you." Thalia said.

"No you didn't you are still a huntress it was just my maleness that caused me to kiss you." Danny said. "The hunters would hate me and you would be in the clear. Assuming that my mom didn't see this."

"You would have them hate you so that I can be happy with the hunters as my family?" Thalia said.

"If that's what you want then yeah." Danny said. "I don't have any problem with anymore girls hating me."

"So this never happened?" Thalia said. "You're such a good… friend." She said even though it pained her to say it.

"Yeah friend." Danny said.

~00000~

When Tucker, Sam and Jason awoke… well they laughed at the scene in front of them. Danny and Thalia had fallen asleep while next to each other and they were leaning on each other… hand in hand.

Their laughing then cased the halfa and half-blood to wake up.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Take a look at your hand and who's leaning on your shoulder." Tucker said.

Danny and Thalia then noticed the presence of the other before thy quickly got up. Danny was blushing while it was Thalia who was blushing deeply.

"Lovebirds." Sam and Tucker said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Thalia yelled.

"Get a room." Jason said.

"Okay lets go find that sword." Danny said as he broke down the ice dome and he transformed back into his ghost form.

Danny was the first to fly out before he called the others.

"Okay guys we just have to fly through the magma towards the core and luckily there's a hidden tunnel so follow right behind me." Danny said before he shot down and into the hidden tunnel.

The others followed after.

"Guys I can already see that this tunnel goes all the way down to the core so now we need to go at full speed." Danny said.

They then shot towards the centre of their planet and as they did Danny made their force of gravity increase drastically so that they flew down at a much greater speed.

The others put on their gas masks as the smoke within the area started to increase.

Each person had their own thoughts going through their minds as they continued their plummet.

Danny had his mind focused on how the Hunters of Artemis would hate him and that would lead to other members of the camp disliking him.

Thalia though about what happened last night and how it confirmed that she was in love with Danny.

Tucker was thinking about rigging the place to prank Gaia when she awoke.

Sam thought about what she would do if she survived this quest.

Jason was the only one who actually thought about the mission ahead of them.

"Sam we got some monsters hugging the walls. They're going to jump us I need you to take them down." Danny said.

A whole bunch of plants then burst through the wall and grabbed the creatures that were on the wall and pulled them into the molten rock that surrounded them.

"Guys were coming up to the outer core." Danny said. "And it looks like it's made of imperial gold, like Jason's sword, Celestial Bronze, like our swords, stygian iron and silver."

"What? But the outer core is meant to be molten rock." Jason said.

"That's not the only weird part." Danny said.

They then all flew out of the tunnel and before they could hit into the outer core Danny used zero gravity to catch them.

They then all landed on the metal core.

"Uh guys look up." Tucker said.

They all did and noticed that the magma was just floating above them not getting close to the core.

Tucker set his hand on fire and the flames flew up to the top.

"Force of repulsion of flames cool." Sam said.

"I'll check if I can phase us in." Danny said as he turned intangible he then flew head first to the core but his head hit the floor before he bounced back.

"Ouch." Danny said.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Ectoranium… all around this core. It's the one thing I can't phase into." Danny said.

"So how do we get in?" Thalia asked.

"You don't get it." They heard a voice say.

They turned around to see a whole bunch of Cyclopes, a few Hydras and… a titan.

"Kronos?" Thalia asked.

"Once I failed against Jackson, my mother brought me back and left me here to make sure no one got to my father." Kronos said as he lifted his scythe.

"So the former Titan king has been reduced to a simple body guard." Danny said. "Really I would expect you to be up there attacking gods. I would expect you to be kicking ass and taking names. But looks like the 'all-powerful titan king' will just be my mid-morning exercise. You guys take on the Monsters I've been looking for a fair fight all day."

"Fair Fight!? Mid-morning exercise!?" The enraged Titan asked. "I am a Titan, the one who gave birth to the gods. I have more power than the gods."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Danny said. "If you are so high and mighty prove it."

Kronos then grew in size before he struck his Scythe into the ground as Danny dodged.

"Wow that strike was worse than Dionysus's one when he was drunk." Danny said. "Oh wait he's always drunk."

Kronos then began to slow down time but Danny just yawned and dodged all of his attacks at normal speed.

"I'm sorry were you attacking. Cause it doesn't really feel like it." Danny said.

"How are you resisting my time control?" Kronos asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Danny said.

Kronos then sliced his sword throw Danny and his torso slit in half as the scythe went through before it joined again.

"Behold my titanic energy." Kronos said.

"Oh no Titanic energy. You have found my weakness." Danny said in an overdramatic way before Kronos shot an energy blast and it consumed Danny.

Kronos then felt a tapping on his back and when he turned around he saw Danny.

"Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me… actually don't I'm a dude, you're a dude too, don't forget you're my great grandpa, that would be awkward if you kissed me. Besides I've already got kissed by a beautiful girl and you'll kind ruin that for me." Danny said.

Thalia, who was fighting the Hydra, then gasped.

"**He called me beautiful." **She thought.

Danny continued taunting Kronos and making him strike the floor of the outer core.

"You haven't even thrown a single punch half blood." Kronos said.

"Fine then I'll hit you with my most powerful attack." Danny said. "Would you like that?"

"Let us see what you've got." Kronos said.

Danny then flew at full tilt and delivered a weak punch to Kronos that didn't do anything.

"Ha that was your strongest attack?" Kronos asked.

"No this was just the distraction." The duplicate said as he turned into a green wisp of energy and flew into Danny's mouth. (Danny was flying above Kronos by the way)

Danny then took a deep breath before he released his ghostly wail onto the titan.

The ground underneath him broke like Danny had planned the wall of the second layer broke down. And inside Danny could see the entrance to the inner core of the planet.

"Guys, the journey to the centre of the fat lady that has her own gravitational orbit and screws around with our lives continues now." Danny said. **(AU: Shadow: Ouch I felt that one. Dani: Same here. Grover: Gaia is gonna be pissed.)**

The monsters and Demigods couldn't help but laugh at Danny joke as the heroes jumped into the hole that lead to the core.

They then flew down to the door on centre core before they opened it.

"You know you could have taken the elevator." Dan said as the door opened and he blasted Danny in the stomach with an ecto blast.

"There was an elevator?" Danny asked.

Dan then pointed at it and there it was at the other end of core.

"Guys go take care of your part of the prophecy. I'll handle the enemy that scares to the bone." Danny said.

Jason and Thalia went to the two separate halves of Ouranos's sword before they attempted to get them out but the ground was grabbing on to the sword.

"You fool you don't get it. By being here by the tomb and Gaia's bed we can wake her up. Then she will destroy the camp and the gods, I will destroy the rest of your family… and then I will take to Plasmius and rip out your ghost half and his and then make me happen." Dan said before he smirked. "As I said earlier. I'm still here, I still exist and that means you still turn into me."

"Sam, Tuck make Gaia go back to sleep." Danny said.

Tucker and Sam then ran to Gaia's bed before they began talking in ancient Greek and Latin to try get her back to sleep.

Now all 5 demigods where doing what they had come here to do. They were doing the job that would decide if there would be gods the next day or if there'd be nothing the next day.

But they weren't doing so well but then Danny remembered something. When he had met Rachel and she told him the prophecy her eyes momentarily flashed red.

The prophecy was… altered so that they would lose.

"Guys switch." Danny said. "Thalia, Sam Gaia, Jason, Tucker Dan."

The command was simple but they understood. Thalia and Sam both then went to put Gaia back asleep, Jason and Tucker then went and faced Dan while Danny went and pulled the swords out of the stones.

This time the plan worked. Because apparently when two or more of the most powerful daughters of members of the big three spoke together in sync they spoke in charmspeak and turns out a kid with the power of lighting working with a kid with the power of fire were strong enough to take on a super powered ghost. And also all you needed to yank a sword free from the earth was a teen who was pure of heart… and strong enough to lift four armoured tanks at once.

Danny pulled out the two halves of the sword before he combined them making them one sword.

"From the power of my mother, and my mother's father, and his father, and his father's father, I name this sword crafted from the metals of Olympus, after the sky himself Ouranos the Blade of Olympus." Danny said as he made his Greek Armour appear and as the blade shone with a bright light over the room. "With this sword I will strike down Gaia when the time comes and free our world from her cursed reign."

"Dude… Overkill." Tucker said.

Danny then grinned.

"So Dan…you still want to face me?" Danny asked.

"Later Dan Junior." Dan said before he teleported.

"Cool now we need to get out of here." Danny said.

Artemis then appeared in the room.

"Well done Danny. You and your team for the quest did an amazing job." Artemis said. "I watched the entire thing, from your flight with Thalia, to the moment you raised the sword."

"You saw everything?" Thalia asked.

"Yes the flight, your talk about having a daughter, your kiss." Artemis said.

"You guys kissed?" Jason asked.

"Thus ending my time as a Hunter." Thalia said.

"I never said that." Artemis said.

Everyone then looked at her with a confused expression.

"Every girl or woman has her perfect man, sometimes it's a sibling relationship or a romantic one." Artemis said. "And since Clockwork told me you two will get married anyway I thought about a one loophole. The Son of Artemis loophole, if one of my hunters falls in love with one of my sons and he returns the love then she can stay as a hunter and love my son. You and Danny will age until you find a time where you don't want to continue aging and your lives will be intertwined. As Long as Thalia is my huntress then you will remain immortal."

Thalia then grabbed Danny and gave him a kiss. They shared the kiss until they had to break for air and the moment the broke free they noticed that they were back at Camp Half-Blood.

They then saw all the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Artemis gave me permission to have a boyfriend." Thalia said.

"I'm the boyfriend." Danny said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 5.**

**Dani: Awesome. My mommy and Daddy are finally dating.**

**Grover: Some gods owe some gods money.**

**Shadow: Don't forget Danny also has the Blade of Olympus.**

**Dani: Wow Daddy's lucky.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah Readers… sadly it will be while before CA15 posts the next chapter because he is going back to school. Holidays are over… but don't worry when he gets free time there will be more awesomeness and more Danny/Thalia**

**Grover: So what will happen next time? How will the Hunters react? What will Gaia do? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out and tell us your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6: Danny and Thalia

Chapter 6: Danny and Thalia.

**Shadow: Welcome back guys. Now here's the first 'Danny and Thalia are the main characters of the chapter and it's a romantic chapter' chapter. But before I allow Dani to do the brief recap I just want to say something. Well in the Heroes of Olympus series we all know Jason Piper and Leo rescued Hera at the Winter Solstice while Percy, Hazel and Frank freed Thanatos on June 24****th****. And we also know that they said it would take about a good 6 months until they can leave and all that. But in this story it's different; the Winter Solstice took place on 21 of December 2012… Funny if they hadn't saved Hera on that day then it would have been the end of the world… and it will take a year for the Argo II to be built and it would probably be a little longer for the Giant to reach Greece, and now it's like January or February 2013 in the Story… so they'll leave probably sometime around December 2013.**

**Dani: Thanks Shadow for the info. Now I can give you the brief recap of the story. Okay last time, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Thalia and Jason found the sword, faced Dan and didn't wake Gaia up. Then my dad and my mom became a couple and my mom stayed as a hunter of Artemis.**

**Grover: Cool now we return back to Amity Park to continue our story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

Although Danny didn't mind spending his time at Camp Half-Blood he knew he had to go back home. Amity Park needed Danny Phantom and Red Huntress to return.

So Danny, Sam, Dani, Valarie and Jazz were going to return to Amity Park while Tucker stayed to help with working on the Argo II. But a few people decided to come with them. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Grover and Dawn were all going with them back to Amity Park.

Once they got there Danny found a place for Thalia and Jason to stay, for Grover to stay and for Piper to stay while Dawn stayed with the Fentons.

They were then all enrolled in Casper High and well they found it weird how Danny went to a school named after the friendly ghost. But one thing that they found shocking was the fact that Danny Fenton wasn't the popular kid who was admired by ladies… he was the school loser.

The first thing that happened when they got to the school was Dash Baxter finding his old punching bag.

"Hey Fent-Urd, where were you for the last week?" Dash asked.

"I won a trip to this cool new camp." Danny said smoothly. "So I was living the good life at camp while you were stuck in here."

"I don't really care." Dash said. "It just seems like the good thing to do when you haven't seen your enemy in a while."

Dash then picked up Danny and threw him into the nearest locker.

Thalia, Jason, Piper, Grover and Dawn were shocked and they were about to do something before Sam and Jazz stopped them.

Dash then saw Thalia and moved next to her.

"So any chance you would like to go out with a jock like me and ditch these losers?" Dash asked.

"Sorry, but you just threw my boyfriend into that locker, you pathetic excuse for a male." Thalia said.

Dash then tried going for Piper but Jason stopped him.

"Don't you even try." Jason warned.

Dash then backed off before trying with Dawn.

"How…?" Dash began before Dawn cut him off.

"Why on earth would I want to go out with an airheaded jock that threw my brother into a locker?" Dawn said.

Dash then quickly walked away.

Sam then knocked on the locker.

"Danny, it's all clear now." She said.

Danny then phased out of the locker.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"Not going to waste my energy on Dash when there are better uses for my skills." Danny said simply. "Now come one let's go, I don't want to be late for class again."

They then quickly went to Mr Lancer's class. And when they went inside Mr Lancer opened his mouth to say something before Danny clicked his fingers.

"Mr Fenton, Ms Manson, Ms Gray. Welcome back from your trip to Camp Long Island." Mr Lancer said thus causing Paulina to look up sceptically. "Now students, this is Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean Grover Underwood and Dawn Jones. Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of actress Kirsten Grace and daughter of Zackary Sky, the owner of Sky airways." Thalia said. "I went to an all-girls school before coming here and because of that fact I don't really like men except for a selected few including my boyfriend Danny."

She then went and sat in the empty chair next to Danny.

"I'm Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother, we share the same parents." Jason said before he looked up to the sky by looking out the window. "And because of my crazy step mother I was separated from my family before being placed in a Roman styled boarding school."

Paulina's eyes then widened but she kept her composure calm.

"I'm Piper McLean…" Piper started before someone cut her off.

"You mean you're the daughter of Tristan McLean and the niece of Chris McLean?" Someone asked. "Your dad acted in so many movies, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in LA or something?"

"Staying with my mom." Piper said though it was clear that she didn't want people knowing who her father would be.

"Yo Guys, I'm Grover Underwood. Not much to say about me except the fact that I got these bumps on my head when I got in the accident that gave me these." Grover said.

"I'm Dawn Jones… until the legal issues can have me changed into Dawn Fenton. I am Danny's half-sister, I'm the daughter of Abigail Jones and Orion… Jones. And now I've been adopted by the Fentons." Dawn said.

"How are you his half-sister if you have different parents?" Paulina asked. "And how is Abigail Jones your mom if she died 20 years ago?"

"Danny's adopted. His mom left him with the Fentons when he was 2 weeks old, our dad broke his mom's heart when he got together with my mom and had me and my brother. Also my mom was a con artist, she just made it look as she had died before she moved, met my dad and well then we came." Dawn said before she moved and sat down.

They then began the learning process and it wasn't long before blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and he raised his hand asking to go to the toilet.

Mr Lancer figuring that Danny wouldn't return and cut class as usual but he still let Danny go.

Within a minute Danny returned much to the surprise of Mr Lancer and the rest of the class.

As the duplicate sat down everyone saw Danny Phantom outside fighting Skulker. And everyone cheered because Danny Phantom was back, while a certain Latina watched Danny.

~00000~

School was normal for the rest of the day but it was what happened after school that was weird. Paulina came up to Danny and his friends as they were about to go to Nasty Burger.

"Okay listen Fenton, we need to talk. Bring your friends and meet me in the Library." Paulina said thus leaving a confused look on Danny's face.

Since when did Paulina know that the school had a library? Since when did she know where it was? And since when did she talk to him without insulting him?

They then all went to the library and they saw an irritated looking Paulina waiting for them.

When they approached Paulina snapped.

"Okay Jason, what's the deal?" Paulina asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. You disappeared from Camp Jupiter for three months and Octavian almost took your position as praetor. Now you appear here in my town with a faun and a bunch of demigods." Paulina said. "Remember Grace, you were banned from coming here or going close to New York City."

Danny, Thalia, Sam, Piper, Dawn and Grover then stared at Jason but he just shrugged.

"Look, Paulina I have amnesia, so I only understand half of what you are talking about." Jason said.

Paulina then cursed in Latin.

"Thank god that Percy Jackson kid came and became our praetor." Paulina said.

"Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Yes the Son of Neptune or as he puts it the Son of Poseidon." Paulina said. "He claims himself a Greek Demigod and I assume he's from that place in New York. I'm actually guessing that's where you were."

Jason's memories of Paulina then crashed into him like a tsunami.

"Paulina…" Jason started.

Paulina then smirked. "So you do remember me."

Jason then backed away. "Can I just say, you were the worst girlfriend I ever had. I'm glad I broke up with you." Jason said.

"Why what did I do wrong?" Paulina asked.

"You almost drowned me when I forgot our anniversary. And you of all people know that I can't swim." Jason said.

"Well you took me into the sky after I specifically told you not to." Paulina said.

"I'm guessing she is the daughter of Poseidon?" Danny asked.

"Neptune, and jugging by your looks I'd say you are the son of Apollo, You're the daughter of Ceres, you're the granddaughter of Mercury, you're the daughter Venus and since you are Jason's sister I'm guessing you are the Daughter of Jupiter." Paulina said.

"Artemis." Danny said.

"Demeter." Sam said.

"Hermes." Dawn said.

"Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Zeus." Thalia said. "But I am a Hunter of Artemis."

Paulina then stared wide eyed before Danny and Thalia explained the loophole and how Danny was the first Demigod.

"Okay so Paulina can we go now?" Danny asked.

"Fine you can go… see you around Phantom." Paulina said. "Yes I know."

~00000~

Over the next two weeks things continued in the normal pace that they continued in Amity Park, and now it was the weak before Valentine's Day… or as the Greeks called it Aphrodite's Birthday.

Yes on the 14th of February a couple of millennia ago three drops of Ouranos's blood fell and created the foam of the ocean, Cerberus and Aphrodite. And yes that means the Ocean is Aphrodite's mom, Ouranos is her father and Cerberus (Hades' three headed pet) is her twin brother.

Also the thing was that the Valentines ball was coming up and Thalia and Danny already knew they were going with each other. And Thalia figured this would be very special for her because this was her first Valentine's Day… with a boy that she had fallen in love with.

Danny and Thalia were currently walking in the park as the snow fell from the sky and they both had cups of hot chocolate.

"Wow Danny, are you sure you're not a son of Aphrodite?" Thalia asked. "You have picked so many romantic things as we've spent time together."

"I have?" Danny asked.

"Yes, the flight above New York, the moment in the plane, our training session, the magma platform… and now this." Thalia said.

"Wow… I guess I just got lucky then." Danny said. "But how about something more romantic?"

Danny then grabbed Thalia and then two large twin white halos appeared on their waists and they travelled in opposite directions and went up and down.

Danny was now in his ghost form and Thalia was in her Hunters of Artemis outfit… but with a few minor differences. Her parka was still silver just there was Artemis's symbol on her chest she had a utility belt on with the DP symbol on it, she had white jeans with blue lines running down the sides and she was also in her combat boots. She also had a black domino mask that glowed electric blue and her hood was pulled up.

Danny, who was still holding her arm, then flew up with her and landed on Amity Tower, the large tower in the middle of the city that overlooked the entire city.

On the tower there was a picnic table with a bunch of food waiting for them.

"Wow… Danny. Are you sure that Artemis is your mom?" Thalia asked.

"Well seeing that you can still be considered a Hunter and I was claimed by Artemis… well yeah." Danny said. "Well I hope you like this."

Thalia then gave Danny a kiss.

"Is that an answer for you?" Thalia asked.

"I don't think you got the message across." Danny said before Thalia laughed and gave him another kiss.

They then sat down at the table and enjoyed their meal… but it wasn't long before Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny then looked down and saw a large pack of ghost wolves… that made Wulf and Cujo look like chew toys… attacking the town.

"Hey Thalia wanna help me take care of those ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Hm a date and then a fight… sure. Ever since I came here I've been craving a good use of my skills." Thalia said.

Danny then waved a hand over her and she began to glow green momentarily.

"Now your attacks will hurt ghosts." Danny said. "So race ya to the wolves."

Thalia then shot forward while Danny waited for a few seconds.

Danny then turned into green energy and was gone and one second later he was punching the leader of the pack in the snout.

"Hey big green harry and ugly. What are you doing terrorising my town?" Danny asked.

The lead wolf then snarled at Danny. _"We are looking for the most powerful beings in this place, we will bit on you and syphon your powers for ourselves. We will harvest your energy and become half wolf half ghost." _The lead wolf snarled.

"Now why on earth would I allow you to do that?" Danny asked.

The wolf then jumped at Danny who dodged the attack by teleporting behind him, grabbing his tail and then throwing him back at the pack.

As the wolf landed an arrow struck him in the paw. And then a Graceful girl with a bow and arrow came and kicked him in the head before she landed Gracefully on the ground next to Danny.

"Hey Phantom." Thalia said.

"Hey Huntress, glad you could make it." Danny said.

The paparazzi just continued to film as they began to wonder who this girl was.

Danny Phantom and Grace Huntress then continued to attack the wolves until Danny was able to get them all into the Fenton Thermos.

Once they were done the reporters ran up to them.

"Danny Phantom… who is this girl?" One of the reporters asked.

"I'm Grace Huntress, princess of the skies and boyfriend to Danny Phantom." Thalia said.

"Yeah she's helping me now with protecting the city." Danny said. "I can't do it alone… well most of the time anyway."

"I thought Red Huntress was your girlfriend or partner." Another reporter said.

Danny and Thalia then burst out laughing.

"Oh sorry, but me and Red?" Danny asked. "Are you kidding me, she used to hate me. We're just friends."

"Phantom what happened here?" Valarie (in her red huntress outfit) said as she slowly descended.

"Me and my girlfriend Huntress just stopped a whole pack of Ghost Wolves." Danny said. "Where were you?"

"Remember I am fast but not as fast as you. I couldn't get here in double the time it took you to get here… and it's not always easy escaping a social life as a teenager." Valarie said.

"Well we have to jet… so see ya around red." Thalia said before she and Danny shot off into the air.

One of the reporters then looked at the Camera.

"Well there we have it Amity Park; our city is starting to become the Superhero central of America. We have our own Superman… or Super Phantom, our own Iron man or Iron Huntress and our own Green Arrow or White Arrow." The reporter said. "Next thing we know Danny Phantom will have a protégé."

~00000~

Danny and Thalia then continued their date before they ended up having to fight another ghost and that resulted in them getting dunked in a frozen river.

So Danny and Thalia then went to Danny's house and made a fire in the hearth. They then cuddled together with a blanket in front of the flames and accepted the warm embrace of the flames. They were also drinking hot coco to savour the moment.

Eventually then fell asleep in front of the flames.

When they awoke they were completely embarrassed because the Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dawn and Dani came into the place and noticed them asleep.

This had been the second time when they had been caught accidentally sleeping together.

And much to Danny's dislike his adopted parents invited Thalia to stay for dinner.

That was a complete embarrassing disaster for Danny because up to this point Thalia hadn't officially met Danny's parents and this was one of the unlucky days when Danny's dad wouldn't stop blabbering on about ghosts.

It only got worse when Maddie began showing Thalia Danny's baby pictures. And then there was Dani sharing parts of Danny's memory that he didn't want released into the open.

Danny was glad when Thalia eventually had to go home but then his embarrassment increased tenfold when his dad decided it would be the best time to give him 'The Talk' again to refresh his memory.

~00000~

Over the next few days Danny Phantom, Thalia (Grace Huntress), Dawn (Dawn Phantom), Dani Phantom, Valarie (Red Huntress, Sam (Plant Queen) and Jason (Storm-breaker) saved Amity Park from a hell of a lot of ghosts and now it was finally the 14th of February and Friday.

Once school had ended everyone had left to get ready for the dance.

Danny was currently in his room getting ready for the dance. He was in a casual suit so he had the formal pants a shoes, a shirt just the top two buttons were unbuttoned and it wasn't tucked in and he also had a black jacket on that completed the playboy look.

Danny was stuck on his hair because no matter how much jell he put his hair still looked like a messy four spiked birds nest.

Danny then shrugged it off in irritation and decided he'd keep his hair that way.

He then down stares where he saw his sisters, Jazz and Dawn, both of whom were in gowns.

"Wow, you two look amazing." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny." Dawn said. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Half Bad? I'm all great." Danny said.

"And there's that cocky attitude again." Jazz said with an amused role of her eyes.

"Okay let's go to the Limo." Danny said.

"What limo?" Dawn asked.

They then walked outside and saw a sleek black limo waiting for them. They noticed a small mark on the door and the mark was a caduceus.

They also noticed that standing in front of the Limo, in a caddy's outfit, was Hermes.

"Lord Hermes?" Jazz asked.

"No today I am Caddy Hermes." Hermes said. "Aphrodite, Zeus and Artemis paid me to be your caddy. And as I am the messenger of the gods I accepted."

"Thanks Grandpa." Dawn said.

"No problem Dawn." Hermes said.

They then loaded into the limo before they went to Jason and Thalia's place.

Danny went and knocked on the door and when Thalia came out Danny's jaw dropped, literally.

Thalia was in stunning blue gown that seemed to glow like lighting running across the sky. She was absolutely beautiful.

Danny didn't know what to say because he was absolutely stunned so he said the thing that Tucker, Grover, Leo and Will Smith would say.

"Hey Thalia, I got to tell you, that suit looks like a piece of 'Good God' wrapped up in some 'Have Mercy,' with a side of 'Unghm!" Danny said.

His outfit paled in comparison to hers. It took a static shock from Jason to get Danny to quit looking at his sister for so long.

"Dude, keep your hormones in check." Jason said. He was currently dressed… in well a full tux… like his dad.

"Yeah says the son of Zeus. Oh and you look exactly like your dad." Danny said before he turned back to Thalia. "So Miss Grace, care to follow me to our limo."

"I would be honoured Mr Fenton." Thalia said.

Danny then led her to the Limo and she was shocked that Hermes was the driver and that they had a Limo.

They then proceeded to pick up Piper… who currently had another Aphrodite's blessing that was fitted with a purple gown and her snowboarding jacket.

After words they got Grover (He was Sam's date BTW) and he was dressing like a rapper… in other words. White vest tucked into some black pants that were sagging incredibly low with a white belt and a golden belt buckle that had the peace sign. A red snapback, two golden chains and basketball shoes.

They then picked up Sam who was in the full gothic outfit that was complete with the fake fangs she wore. The brightest colour on her was purple… and that was saying something.

They then picked up Jazz and Dawn's dates (Two regular humans) before they went to the school. They never picked up Valarie because she went to Camp Half-Blood to spend Valentine's day with Tucker.

They went into the Gym of their school and enjoyed the evening. This in a way was the first Valentine's Ball for them all because it also turned into the best. There had been no ghost attacks, just peaceful romantic music.

Danny and Thalia had also won Valentine King and Queen award that was also called the Cupid and Aphrodite award and now they were doing the solo dance as the music played.

"I love you Thalia." Danny said.

"I love you too." Thalia said before they kissed.

Their friends that had all heard the big three words all said. "It's about time."

When Danny and Thalia broke away from the kiss they looked at each other with the realisation of what they had just said. Before they smiled and kissed each other again.

~00000~

Danny was now awake at 5 the next morning and his computer was on and he was video chatting.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said.

"**Sup dude I didn't think you'd actually be up this early." **Tucker said. **"So either you were up all night or you really wanted to make sure your best friend was alright back at camp."**

"Yeah I was up all night." Danny said. "But Tuck I also did want to know how camp was doing."

"**Camp's pretty good. You won't believe…"** Tucker started but before he could continue he saw the bathroom door open and Thalia came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and her hair was a little scruffy.

"Okay Danny, did you see my clothes, I need to head back home before Jason realises I never came back last night." Thalia said.

"**Wait Thalia was in your room all night while you were… No wonder you asked me to make your room sound proof 2 months ago. Danny you Dog." **Tucker said as he began laughing.

Danny and Thalia's faces then turned red as they saw Tucker take out a camera, snapshot this moment.

"**By the way Danny, put on a shirt and hope you don't get struck by lightning." **Tucker said before he logged off.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: *Laughing and rolling on the floor*  
Grover:**

**Dani: I don't get it. What's so funny?**

**Shadow: *Laugh more hysterically*  
Grover:**

**Dani: What?**

**Shadow: Okay Dani… let's just say your parents hugged in a special way… all night long. *laughs***

**Dani: Hu?**

**Grover: I think they might have been trying to give you a baby brother or sister. **

**Shadow: Just ask your dad where babies come from.**

**Grover: Okay so what will happen next time? Will Zeus Strike Danny with Lightning? Will Tucker share what he saw? Will we learn about anymore demigods? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Uncharted Territory

Chapter 7: Uncharted Territory.

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals. It's been an exciting 6 chapters up to this point and we would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite or followed thus far… you guys are awesome.**

**Dani: Okay so last time on The Son of Artemis, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Dawn and Grover went back with Danny, Sam, Jazz, me and Valarie to Amity Park. And they all enrolled in Casper high. They discovered that Paulina was the Daughter of Neptune, once dated Jason and she knew that Danny was Danny Phantom. Thalia became known as Huntress, the Teenage partner of Danny Phantom. Danny and Thalia then went to the Valentines ball and in the morning Tucker figured out that they had… and I quote Shadow… 'hugged in a special way… all night long' whatever that means.**

**Grover: Dani you are so cute and clueless you know that.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

It was now the winter break 2 weeks after Valentine's Day and Danny, Thalia, Paulina and Grover were all taking a trip.

Danny had asked Paulina if she could take them to Camp Jupiter as an early warning message about what was about to come.

As they were about to leave they saw Dash running away from a Minotaur.

"I knew I had smelt another Demigod… it's Dash." Grover said.

Danny then sighed before he pulled out his sword. Danny then ran towards Dash and the Minotaur.

Danny then jumped on Dash's head before he spun and placed his blade between both eyes of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur then turned into golden dust.

"Dash why was the Minotaur after you?" Danny asked.

"It said something about me being Mercury's Spawn and an ally to you. It said a chick named Terra wanted me out of the picture." Dash said and it was obvious that he was afraid.

"Okay… we'll take you to a place where you can be protected." Danny said as he grabbed his medallion and flipped it.

A plane then appeared in front of them.

"Okay change of plans we won't drive there. We are going by air." Danny said in a commanding voice that said he had made up his mind and nothing would change that.

"But…" Paulina started before she saw the look in Danny's eyes. "Agreed."

They all got on the plane and it then took off.

While they were flying Thalia took to time to explain everything to Dash about how the gods were real and everything like that. Once he stopped freaking out he then slowly began to accept what Thalia was telling him. And within a few minutes he was back to his regular self.

"Okay guys this is your Captain speaking and I'm telling you now that we have reached San Francisco and I can see Camp Jupiter ahead." Danny said over the intercom. "I'm changing the Phantom Jet into a chariot and we will slowly descend into the camp."

Danny watched the camp and he noticed that they did notice the Jet… they then noticed as it transformed into a chariot and began its decent into the Camp Boarders.

Danny noticed two teens in purple togas were walking to where Danny would place the Chariot and he noticed that all the romans there were all heavily armed.

Danny then guided the two robot Pegasi to the ground and they were surrounded by a lot of Romans in a Roman ring.

Danny figured if they needed to they would attack and he knew he could protect everyone on his chariot by turning it into a plane or space shuttle or by putting an ecto dome around them or a whole bunch of other methods to be flashy.

Danny looked at the girl in the purple toga and he noticed that she had two metal hounds by her side.

"State your business." She said.

Danny then jumped off the chariot and landed in front of her, her dogs and the other guy.

Danny was currently wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt on top of his normal clothes.

"I am Danny Fenton, First Demigod and representative of Camp Half-Blood. We are just here to talk and try to bury the feud between Greeks and Romans. And we are also here to find Percy Jackson." Danny said.

The girl then studied Danny as if deciding to trust him or set her dogs on him… and Danny hoped it was the former instead of the latter.

"It seems we must trust each other." She said. "Your party shall come with us."

Thalia and Grover then got off the Chariot and the boy in the purple Toga's eyes widened when he saw them.

Danny then looked at Dash and Paulina.

"Oh yeah we also brought you Dash Baxter the son of Mercury and Paulina Sanchez the daughter of Neptune." Danny said.

"She will handle our new camper while you three come with us." The girl in the toga said.

Danny then tapped his chariot before it turned back into a medallion.

Danny, Thalia and Grover then followed after them and a few extra people and they went to the city within their camp.

When they approached the City that Danny figured was called New Rome he saw a statue… well a torso of a statue without arms barking orders around.

Danny then noticed that the girl and the boy placed their weapons in the tray before the Statue noticed the Greeks.

"I am Terminus God of boarders, you Greeks won't be allowed to enter the city with your weapons." Terminus said before he noticed Danny.

The god stared right at the halfa thus making Danny feel a little uncomfortable.

"So you do exist… and as much as it pains me to say this. You will be allowed into the camp with your weapons." Terminus said.

"Terminus?" The girl with the metal hounds asked a little shocked.

"I am sorry Praetor Reyna but sometimes loopholes have to be made. This child, Danny Phantom, has an authority unknown to him that stops him from the Roman laws and most of the Greek Laws. This child was the first Demigod to exist and according a god of more power than I, he will need his weapons if you are to live to see the end of the weak." Terminus said.

Reyna then sighed as they continued to walk in.

Danny was starting to get the feeling that if this went wrong it would be because of Reyna didn't like him.

They all went to the senate house but as they did Danny noticed a lot of people staring at them.

But this didn't worry Danny… what worried him is that his ghost sense kept on going off.

"Okay are there ghosts here or not because my ghost sense keeps on going off." Danny said quietly.

"There are ghosts around but most of them are invisible because of your presence." Reyna said. "I just don't understand how one person can sense ghosts or how ghosts react to him. Are you a son of Pluto…Hades?"

"No, when I was 14 my parents accidentally turned me into a half ghost. So all the ghost powers and the ability to sense ghosts using cyrokinesis." Danny said.

They then entered the Senate House before they all sat down.

"Okay let's do the formal introductions before we actually begin to talk." Reyna said. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Centurion of the first Cohort and first Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, demigod of the sea and second Praetor of Camp Jupiter." Percy said.

"I am Octavian, Legacy of Apollo second centurion of the First Cohort, and Augur of Camp Jupiter." Octavian said.

"I am Hazel Levesque the daughter of Pluto." Hazel said.

"I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon and Centurion of the fifth Cohort." Frank said.

"I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom, Son of Artemis born before the oath was muttered, Half-Ghost teenage protector of Amity Park, the first Demigod, the first halfa, the champion of the Ghost Zone, certified junior astronaut, Father of the Halfas and the Demigod of the Hunt and the moon." Danny said.

"I am Thalia Grace…" Thalia started before Reyna gasped. "… Daughter of Zeus, lead Huntress of Artemis and the Princess of Thunder and the skies."

"I'm Grover Underwood, Satyr, Protector of Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Danny Fenton, Annabeth Chase, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valarie Gray and Dani Fenton and chosen one of Pan, leader of the wild, Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders." Grover said.

"So know that we all know each other care to tell us why you Greeks are here?" Octavian asked.

"Octavian don't be rude. They are our honoured guests." Reyna said.

"We are here because we want you guys to gain our trust. And to inform you that on the 21st of December our flying ship will arrive here." Danny said. "We are also here to tell you about the Great Prophecy that is coming up."

"The Prophecy of seven we are familiar with it." Reyna said.

"Actually for starters there's more than seven people going on that quest." Thalia said.

"What?" Percy asked. "But the prophecy said seven half-bloods."

"Just several of the Half-Bloods were concealed from the prophecy and Gaia because they had an interaction with a specific halfa." Grover said.

"I was given the full list of all the people that would be going on the trip to Rome and Greece." Danny said.

"And how did you get this list?" Octavian asked.

Danny then smirked before he pulled out a time medallion that belonged to Clockwork.

"When you are a good friend of the Master of time you get a few spoilers." Danny said with a smirk.

"Where did you… you know Clockwork?" Hazel asked.

"I was once destined to become evil, destroy the gods, titans, and Gaia before ruling the world and Clockwork was going to destroy me… but he made a different call that would help with defeating Gaia." Danny said. "But enough about that. The people who will be going on the Argo II are…" Danny said as he took out the sheet of paper.

"Okay everyone in this room will go on the Argo. Then the other Greek Demigods that are coming with us will be Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, Sam Manson, Daughter of Demeter, Jazz Fenton, Legacy of Athena and Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Dawn Jones, Legacy of Hermes, Dani Phantom, Legacy of Zeus and Artemis… don't ask… Valarie Gray, daughter of Ares and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Now the other Roman demigods will be Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Paulina Sanchez daughter of Neptune, Dash Baxter, son of Mercury, Tucker Foley son of Vulcan, Katara Aquos, daughter of Venus legacy of Neptune, Kevin Levin, legacy of Ceres, and Jake Long, son of Clockwork legacy of Vulcan. Then there is the Greek Tyson, Cyclops son of Poseidon, Gleeson Hedge the satyr and the Roman Ella the Harpy and Shadow the hedgehog the apprentice of Clockwork." Danny said **(AU: I said that there would be cameo characters acting as demigods and here ya go)**

"So we have to find all of them so that we can sail to stop Gaia?" Frank asked. "Fair enough."

"But who will be the leader of this quest?" Octavian asked. "With so many people someone must lead."

"Well the leaders have already been decided and are on this list. The leaders are… and I quote the sheet… the half, the storm, the sea and the war." Danny said. "So that brings us a few likely candidates, me as I am commonly referred to as the half or halfa. Jason or Thalia, Percy or Paullina and Reyna, Frank, Valarie or Clarisse… but scratch off Paulina… she can't lead for days, and scratch off Valarie and Clarisse because they are too impulsive."

"Jason will lead." Thalia said.

"Reyna will lead." Frank said.

"Now that that's settled we will need to think about the camps. Both camps have to be together while we are gone… or close enough that they don't tear each other apart. Because we know that both camps will be attacked until we can put an end to this." Thalia said.

"I'm not worried about them tearing each other apart but us." Percy said. "There will be 6 children of the big three and that will equal three of the most powerful Greeks and three of the most powerful Romans. That can be a recipe for disaster."

"Actually the six of you is the least of our worries. Our largest worry is if all of us excluding Danny die. Danny is more powerful that all six of you and sadly Danny also gets attached to people very easily, perfect example is when he and Thalia began dating after four days. And how they had a daughter the day after they met. But if Danny gets too attached to us and we die then he will be taken to his mortal enemy and both of their ghost halves would be removed to create Dan Plasmius. And at that moment everyone would lose." Grover said.

"True story." A voice said before Ares appeared in the room. "Luckily Gaia doesn't know that, all she knows is that she gave Dan enough power to use his mind control to control a god who would kill a certain princess of the sky. Don't forget Gaia gave Dan the power to make sure no demigod would be able to use their abilities without their weapons as long as they were in the city."

Danny then stood up and glared at Ares.

"You don't look like you're under Dan's control." Danny said.

"Of course I am." Ares said. "I am just free under Dan's control, I have my attitude, my personality and every aspect of me just I am currently temporarily under the control of Dan. So guess who is gonna get their ass kicked."

Ares then threw a spear at Thalia and before she could react Danny quickly turned into his ghost form before he knocked the spear away.

"Guys get out of the city, I'll handle Mr Ego." Danny said.

Danny then flew and gave the god a strong uppercut before they both shot into the roof and turned intangible.

They were now floating above the city where they began the fight.

"Wow Ares, you're sloppy. I would expect the God of War to be able to handle a 16 year old kid." Danny said as he dodged another attack.

"I will kill you for being so disrespectful. You should respect your elders especially if they are gods." Ares said.

"Dude I'm older that you. I was born 6 months before you kid." Danny said as he blasted Ares in the stomach.

"Why aren't you attacking me with more of your power?" Ares asked angrily. "From what I've heard you have a lot of power."

"Oh sorry I just don't feel like I should waste my abilities on some half pint like you." Danny said.

"What… do you realise who I am. I am Ares, the god of war, the son of Zeus. I have killed thousands upon thousands of people and I have been the start of every war. My very presence causes violence. I was the one who showed Einstein the power of the atomic bomb. I was the one who designed most to all of the modern weapons that exist. I was the person to create Blood Lust. Hell if it wasn't for me then Zeus, Hades and Poseidon wouldn't have had to stop having children because it was my power that caused their kids to try killing each other. It was my power that caused the Spartans and Athenians to become enemies. It was my power that caused Greeks and Romans to become enemies." Ares yelled.

"Sorry you were talking, I just got off the phone. Aphrodite called me up cause you left her alone. Gaia never snatched her, she was out dating me. Even your kids are tame; keep your girl on a leash." Danny said before he got the reaction he was looking for.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT YOUR DEATH COMES NOW!" Ares yelled.

"Guys look away." Danny yelled as Ares began to glow golden.

Sadly Danny was unable to look away in time and the golden light flashed into his eyes as he saw something so divine… and so scary at the same time.

Ares then stopped glowing and reverted back to normal.

Danny was still floating there with his eyes glowing golden.

"My… turn…" Danny said as his eyes then began to glow an intense green that could be compared to the glow of the god.

Danny then took a deep breath in before he released all the energy that was inside him in the form of a golden ghostly wail.

Ares was then knocked to the ground before his form began breaking up almost as if he was being hit with the Fenton Ghost Peeler. His skin peeled away and all that was left was a solid gold body… a body that was slowly being eroded into sand.

Once Danny stopped Ares was no longer there just a whole bunch of golden sand that got swept away by the wind.

Danny then slowly floated down as he slowly reverted back to him human form before he landed on the floor.

He was gripping his side where Ares had stabbed him and since he was in his human form and completely drained of all energy it would heal at the rate of a normal human.

Danny had a big smile on his face even though he was in pain. It felt like the whole world had just lost all its war like thoughts and violent thoughts.

Danny saw Thalia running towards him with the others and by the look on her face she was pissed by his actions so he decided to allow the unconsciousness to envelope him so that he would not face her wrath.

~00000~

In Danny's dream he saw his mom and by the look on her face she was very proud.

"Well done Danny. Not many people can walk away from saying they found Ares." Artemis said "Though I must say that your plan to defeat him was fairly stupid."

"Thanks mom… and I know it was stupid but I knew that killing Ares was the only way to free him from Dan's control. And looking at his divine form was the only way I knew how to kill him." Danny said.

"You did good. Once he was killed everyone all over the world was released of all negative emotions. All the wars that are currently in the world ended… but this peace will only last a few more hours before Ares returns to the living." Artemis said. "But Danny there is something you should know. Another god is coming to kill you because they are currently under the control of Gaia."

"Who is it?" Danny asked.

"Me… well Diana anyway." Artemis said. "And this side of me completely disapproves of you. She does not like the idea of having a son… nor the fact that you and one of my hunters engaged in adult activities, and she will not hesitate to shoot you on sight. You have to defeat her and her hunters before they take your life."

"Wait you know about that?" Danny asked.

"It was your first Valentine's Day with a date so I watched the entire thing… well up until the moment when you two…" Artemis said.

"Okay I get it. Please don't say anything about that." Danny said with a deep blush.

Before Artemis could say anything another version of her appeared next to her and she was dressed differently.

"Diana." Danny said.

"Be quiet male, you were never given permission to speak." Diana said. "And you should stop trying to protect him. I will find him and end him. Maybe if you had been better an gotten a daughter his death would not have to come by your hands… or if you hadn't fallen in love in the first place then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"My son is allowed to speak as this is his dream. And there is nothing wrong with him because he is a boy." Artemis said.

"He is a useless male that should be reminded of his place with a few well-placed arrows." Diana said.

Danny's hand then glowed green before he blasted Diana in the chest.

"You want me, come and find me." Danny said.

"Good luck Danny." Artemis said.

~00000~

Danny then awoke to see Thalia's electric blue eyes hovering above him.

"What happened? Did the princess kiss the Sleeping Beauty to wake him up? Because if she did I think it worked." Danny said in a weak voice.

"Danny you're finally awake." Thalia said as she gave Danny a kiss.

"Don't you ever, do that to me again." She said after she broke away from the kiss.

Danny then gave a weak laugh.

"It worked didn't it? And besides sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to protect the people you love." Danny said.

"Your Hero Complex is stupid." Thalia said with a roll of her eyes. "But it's one of the things that make you, you."

"It's a blessing and a curse… wait if it makes me, me and it's stupid does that mean I'm stupid?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Thalia said.

"Ouch." Danny said. "So how bad is my injury?"

"You got a deep wound from Ares. It made you pass out from blood loss." Thalia said. "But luckily the romans are incredible medics."

"How ripped is my suit?" Danny asked

Thalia then look at Danny before she hit his face with a pillow. Danny then removed the pillow before he laughed.

"Okay Dani, I know you're here so you can quit hiding." Danny said after a moment.

Dani then appeared in the air before she turned into her human form.

"Hey baby girl, how're ya doing… and when did you arrive?" Danny asked.

"I'm good and I flew here after mom called me and told me what happened." Dani said. "And Dad, I'm not a baby girl. I'm 12 years old."

"And you sometimes have the mental stability of a 5 year old." Danny said. "And besides no matter how old you get you will always be my baby girl."

"So how was it taking on the god of war?" Dani asked.

"It was pretty cool. I never figured that I had it in me. I thought for a second I might lose… but then I remembered that if I lost then I would never see you or Thalia again." Danny said.

Dani then giggled. "Softie. So when will be your next fight with a god." Dani asked.

"Tomorrow." Danny said. "Diana is coming and she ain't so happy to see me. All I have to do is used my skills to evade her attacks."

"You do know you could ask for help." Thalia said. "You don't have to face her alone."

"I know but… I am the only one who can evade here attacks with the right speed and turn intangible." Danny said.

"Hey forgetting about someone?" Dani asked.

"You want me to allow you to fight a goddess that is under the control of Gaia and wants me dead?" Danny asked.

"Dad remember, you and I fought Vlad Plasmius, and also remember that I was born using your DNA so I know how to use my powers to their limit." Dani said.

Danny then smirked.

"Alright fine. You can join me. But no one else… unless they can walk through walls, disappear and fly." Danny said.

"Really?" Thalia asked.

"Sorry you don't fit the qualification to fight a goddess that can shoot several moving targets." Danny said.

"I was trained by one." Thalia said.

"I am the son of one." Danny said. "How about you take on the Hunters and disarm them?"

"Fair enough." Thalia said.

Danny then touched his side.

"Well looks like I'm all healed up." Danny said. "Let's go get the Romans to trust us."

Over the rest of the day they spent time with the romans. They shared their secrets and the Romans shared theirs. Octavian kept analysing them and making statements that were irritating.

They all ate together and had a good time. When it came to sleeping arrangements the Romans allowed Danny, Dani, Thalia and Grover to stay in the first cohort.

It was in the morning when things became serious again.

Danny informed everyone that Diana would be here to try and kill him. He told them that he didn't want anyone else interfering in the fight unless it was to disarm her hunters.

Some of the Romans were insulted by this but then Danny told them that he didn't want any unnecessary deaths because of Diana's skill to shoot several moving targets. Eventually Danny was able to persuade them not to attack and Reyna and Thalia said that his hero complex to protect others who could protect themselves was stupid.

Now Danny was standing facing the entrance to the camp and the other campers where watching from a distance. They then saw Danny's lightning fast reflexes as he caught an arrow in his fist.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Danny said.

Danny then heard wolves before large wolves jumped out and surrounded him. Then Danny saw the goddess come out with before her hunters came out and surrounded Danny with all their bows drawn.

Danny looked at all the females that surrounded him and he noticed they all had a kind of familiarity that Danny couldn't place his thoughts on.

They all had metal gauntlets and boots. They were in black parkas and black pants and it looked like they also had other technological weapons that could be used to hunt something strapped to metal utility belts. They also had masks that made their eyes look electric green. And the hoodie parts of their parkers looked like green fire.

Realisation then hit Danny like a brick.

"Hm I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Danny said.

"Huntresses, fire at the whelp." Diana said.

Danny then dogged all of the attacks.

"Yeah you just proved what I had been thinking." Danny said.

"Wolves attack." Diana said.

The wolves then jumped towards Danny but before they could reach him…

"Wolves defend." Danny said before a green ecto portal appeared above him and a lot of ecto wolves jumped out of the portal and faced the other wolves.

Danny then smirked. "Alright ladies… if you wanna play… let's play." Danny said as he cracked his knuckles.

The hunters then continued firing arrows at Danny but he used his multitude of skills to evade them.

"Wow Diana, you and your huntresses are as sloppy as your son… and I don't mean me." Danny said.

"I have no son. I am unlike my weak Greek form so I never had a child." Diana said.

"You sure about that?" Danny asked. "Because I'm pretty sure the myth was clear. Like Artemis there was one mortal who had your heart… and he gave you a son. But then he betrayed your trust, didn't he? You then killed him and looked at your son. Because of your more serious nature you couldn't just keep your son alive. So you decided to send him to the place that didn't exist on the godly plain. You killed your son and sent him into the Ghost Zone."

"You have no idea what you are talking about male." Diana said as she fired more arrows that Danny disintegrated.

"Are you sure, cause I am positive that I know this one guy who is dressed a little like you who lives in the Ghost Zone. He did once say he was the son of Diana." Danny said.

"Mistress Diana, is this true?" One of the hunters asked.

"Of course not. Jupiter sent us here to kill the demigod who is the lieutenant of Terra. If we do not stay vigilant his lies will kill us." Diana said.

"Remember, I haven't attacked you once." Danny said. "Now back to your son. He really admires you. I've faced him a couple of thousand times. But seeing that you don't believe me let me say his name, Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Ringing any bells?"

Diana was obviously angry as she shot arrows.

"Oh come one you're attacks aren't even hitting me." Danny said. "At least Ares could scratch me."

"Are you really trying to insult me? I am a goddess. One of the rulers of the world until Gaia takes control again. It would be unwise to insult me." Diana said.

"Well you may be a goddess by I am a halfa." Danny said as he turned invisible. "I can pop up anywhere, go anywhere and survive anywhere. You gods can't leave America without losing your power. Don't forget you guys have so many laws and rules while I'm as free as a bird." Danny said as he appeared and blasted Artemis with ecto blasts.

"This game of hide and seek won't work on me whelp." Diana said.

"Jeez why are you so against guys? I mean sure one broke your heart but you can't just hate all males because of one little pregnant and run." Danny said.

"Your step father was the most fowl of all men and because of him…" Diana began before she was cut off.

"Aww you said step father… you actually consider me as a son." Danny said. "It's a step in the right direction. Next thing you know Skulker will be dating one of your huntresses."

"He is dating my former huntress Ember McLain." Diana said.

"Really?" Danny asked. "No wonder she tried to remove all the boys in Amity Park from existence."

Danny continued evading Diana's attacks before he saw what he was looking for.

"Your will has been reduced to the point that I need." Danny said.

"What do you mean male?" Diana asked.

Danny then shot up and curved in the air before he curved and shot towards Diana thus breaking the sound barrier.

He flew right into Diana and placed his will over hers before he took over her body.

Diana's eyes then began to glow green like Danny's before a white halo appeared on her waist and split and travel up and down her body. Once it passed over her she was exactly the same before Danny flew out.

"It's done, you are now free from Gaia's control." Danny said.

Diana then looked at Danny.

"Thank you Danny Phantom." She said with absolutely no sense of compassion or with any emotion. "You did well."

Danny then rolled his eyes in an amused manner. "No problem." Danny said.

Danny then looked at his wolves and Diana's wolves.

"Yo guys come on stop the fighting." Danny said calmly and the wolves calmed down before a portal opened and ghosts went back to the Ghost Zone.

Danny then pulled out a bag of snacks before he tossed it at the wolves.

"Enjoy." Danny said.

"Daniel where is the Praetor of the camp?" Diana asked. "I need to speak to her as well as you."

"I am right here mistress Diana." Reyna said as she walked up to the goddess.

"My hunters will be staying at your camp until this crisis with Terra has passed. And I need to tell you about the quest that two Greeks and two Romans have to go on." Diana said. "You, Perseus, Daniel and Thalia must go and find the other Roman demigods who are part of your great quest. Clockwork informed me before I came here that Terra was going after the three demigods that you have not found yet. I would give you a prophecy but this time there is no prophecy you just need to find them before it's too late."

Before Reyna could say anything Diana vanished.

"Okay so we have to find the other demigods?" Danny asked. "Seams easy enough."

"Then we shall leave tomorrow." Reyna said.

~00000~

Thalia had been feeling uneasy since the mention of the quest that they were going on the next day so when she got the chance she spoke to Danny about it.

"Um Danny, I need to tell you something." Thalia said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Uh… because of what happened on the 14th… I think I might be… maybe… it hasn't been properly confirmed… but… I think that I might be… just a little pregnant." Thalia said.

Danny's jaw then dropped. "I'm sorry what?" Danny asked.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 7 of this story. And also there was more awkwardness for Danny.**

**Dani: Cool baby sister or brother.**

**Grover: It hasn't been confirmed yet. But true this does make it awkward.**

**Dani: Why did CA15 put that in the story anyway.**

**Shadow: Message to teen readers I guess… one minute you get stuck in that position next minute you have to go on a journey that might kill you and your child. Better to go on the mission without making yourself a liability.**

**Grover: Okay? So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Search

Chapter 8: The Search.

**Shadow: And here is chapter 8. But before we go into this chapter I would like to say thank you for staying with us this long. But before we read these stories, let me just say the several shows that the specific characters come from… well nothing has happened in their series. Their practically at point zero… just you know they have full control over their powers.**

**Dani: Now let's do the brief recap before we continue. Okay last time we discovered Dash was a demigod. Paulina took Dash, Danny, Thalia and Grover to Camp Jupiter where they met the romans. We learned of all the people who would be going to be on the Argo II. Danny fought Ares, who was under the control of Dan, and he fought Diana, who was under the control of Gaia. Diana told Danny, Reyna, Percy and Thalia about their quest and Thalia said she might be pregnant. How did she get pregnant exactly?**

**Grover: Okay Dani someone has to tell you… so while the readers read this chapter I'll fill you in on the details. First of all your parents did hug in a special way. Actually let me say this… when two people love each other very much…**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

Danny dreamt about the gods on Olympus watching Hephaestus TV and laughing at when Thalia told Danny she might be pregnant.

Danny rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the Gods.

"Great now I'm the biggest story on Hephaestus TV… why couldn't I be invisible to the gods as well?" Danny said.

The channel then changed to the moment when Danny was fighting Ares and the gods laughed even louder while Ares blushed.

"Aphrodite, were you really dating the halfa?" Zeus asked through his laughter.

"No… but it seems like it would be a good idea. He is good looking, and would have a good demigod." Aphrodite said.

Danny then blushed before he shook it off.

"What is it with you and fancying boys that I fight?" Ares asked.

"If any boy can defeat you then they can be considered a worthy man." Aphrodite said.

Danny then rolled his eyes. "Is there any reason why I am having this dream?" he asked even though he knew the gods wouldn't hear him.

The scene then shifted to Clockworks Tower.

"I'm sorry Daniel I just felt that it would be good to show you how big you are in the Greek World. You aren't only a hero but you are also a celebrity." Clockwork said.

"Great now I'll have the daughters of Aphrodite chasing after me." Danny said.

"True." Clockwork said.

"Wait really?" Danny asked.

"You have a girlfriend." Clockwork said.

"I sometimes hate being tied down." Danny said.

"But I took your dream because I wanted to tell you about your quest. You will find Jake, Katara and Kevin in three different cities. My son Jake in in New York City, Katara is in Alaska and Kevin is on a space station on Mars… the planet." Clockwork said. "I would suggest finding my son first and finding Katara last and I would suggest returning within a week. Also Jake refers to himself as the American Dragon, Kevin refers to himself as Kevin Eleven and Katara refers to herself as the young master of water."

"Thanks Clockwork." Danny said.

"Oh I should probably tell you know. They aren't your normal half-bloods and they have special powers." Clockwork said.

"Please elaborate?" Danny asked.

"Well on Jake's mother's side comes from a race of dragons that had a human form, Kevin's father is half human half alien and Katara's family comes from another dimension where people can manipulate the four elements easily." Clockwork said.

Danny's eyes then widened.

"Jeez how many super powered heroes are there?" Danny asked.

"You'd be surprised." Clockwork said. "Now it's time for you to wake and face your girlfriend who is pregnant with your new daughter."

"Wait she said she might be… dude…" Danny said as his dream faded into reality and he awoke.

"Great…" Danny muttered as he stared at the ceiling. "Dani has a little sister."

~00000~

In two hours they were all ready to go on their quest. Danny was waiting in front of the Phantom Jet for Thalia, Percy and Reyna.

When they arrived, Percy and Reyna gulped.

"Jeez you guys look like you're afraid of heights." Danny said.

"Son of Poseidon, I'm not meant to be in the sky." Percy said.

"I am in fact afraid of heights." Reyna said.

"Oh come on guys it's just the sky." Thalia said.

"But aren't you afraid of heights?" Percy asked.

"I used to be." Thalia said. "But then Danny cured my fear by taking me on a flight around New York. Then he taught me how to fly."

"You make it sound like the two of you are a couple." Reyna said.

"We are." Danny said.

"Yeah didn't we mention that?" Thalia asked.

Percy and Reyna then stared at them.

"There is a Son of Artemis loophole…" Danny started.

"…if a hunter of Artemis falls in love with the son of Artemis…" Thalia continued.

"…and he returns the love…" Danny continued.

"…then she is allowed to date him and remain a huntress." Thalia said.

"Okay don't do that again." Percy said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Not?" Thalia finished.

"Okay but enough of that, do you really want me to drive us to New York, then Mars then to Alaska?" Danny asked.

"It would be better." Percy said.

"But do you even have a car?" Reyna asked.

Danny then touched the place and it transformed back into a medallion. Danny then flipped it again and there was now a Danny Phantom customised Lamborghini in front of them.

"Is that good enough for ya?" Danny asked.

"Four teens traveling across the country in style." Percy said with a whistle. "I call shotgun."

Percy and Danny then got into the front seats while the girls rolled their eyes and got into the back seats.

Danny then pressed a few buttons and then within a few seconds the Phantom Mobile was on the highway on the way to New York City.

Danny then took out a pair of dark shades before he put them on.

"Great Ego Phantom is back." Thalia said.

"Of course." Danny said.

"Uh Danny do you realise you are pushing the speed limit?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, ain't nobody got time to take it slow. We have to get all the demigods before a week." Danny said.

"How fast are we moving?" Reyna asked.

"Fast enough to reach New York by Midnight... assuming that we don't stop." Danny said.

"Damn." Thalia said.

"How have we not crashed into anything?" Percy asked.

"The ability to slow and analyse things with my vision… and intangibility." Danny said with a smirk.

~00000~

It took three stops and a long drive before they all arrived at New York at 1 in the morning.

They then went and rented two hotel rooms. They could have gone to Camp Half-Blood… but Danny knew that, that wasn't the best idea.

The hotel Manager was shocked to see two 15 year olds, (Reyna and Thalia) a 16 year old (Danny) and a 17 year old out this late at night and renting a hotel room though he still gave them the rooms.

When they awoke the next morning they noticed that Danny was gone and there was a note on his bed that said 'Sup guys, there was a ghost attacking so I awoke to go find him or her. I'll meet up with you later after I do some searching after I handle the ghost. I hope you have your cell phones of Fenton Phones on you.'

"Great my boyfriend ditched us." Thalia said then the noticed Percy had vanished.

"Great now we have lost Batman and Robin." Reyna said.

"Actually I just went to get a drink of water." Percy said as he came back with a glass of water.

~00000~

Later Danny was walking around New York looking for the ghost that had set off his ghost sense a few hours ago.

Danny was looking for any sign of the ghost so because he was looking up he didn't see the 14 year old skateboarder run into him.

He was a Chinese American kid that had black hair with green tips and black eyes. He was in a red jacket and there was a white shirt underneath. He was also in blue denim jeans and black sneakers.

Danny then got up and looked at the kid.

"Oh sorry dude." Danny said as he helped him up.

"No it was my mistake." He said. "I should have been watching where I was going instead of talking on my phone."

"Actually I should have been looking where I was going instead of looking at the sky." Danny said.

"So it was both our faults." He said.

"Yeah pretty much." Danny replied.

"I'm guessing you're a tourist." He said. "You don't look like you're from here."

"Yeah true, I'm just looking for someone." Danny said.

"Oh well good luck with that." Jake said. "Oh yeah, name's Jake, Jake Long."

"Danny, Danny Fenton…wait, Jake Long? You're actually the guy I was looking for." Danny said.

"You were looking for me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah… would you happen to be the American Dragon?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Then you are the guy I'm looking for." Danny said. "Can we go to a place where we can talk without so many public ears?"

"Are you a dragon as well?" Jake asked as he led Danny into an abandoned alley.

"No I'm a ghost." Danny said.

"Okay were good to go." Jake said before he raised his hands into the air. "Dragon up."

Fire then grew along Jake's body as his form changed into a large red scaly dragon. Danny was pretty sure he heard some theme music in the background.

Danny then raised his hands into the air. "I'm Goin' Ghost." Danny said.

Two twin white halos appeared on Danny's waist before they split and travelled in opposite directions thus changing his regular outfit into a black and white hazmat suit, changing his hair colour from black to white and changing his eye colour from green to blue. This time it was Jake who was pretty sure he heard theme music in the background.

"Let's fly." Danny said.

The both of them then flew onto a rooftop away from human eyes.

"Okay Jake… uh do you believe in gods and mythology and all that?" Danny asked.

"Dude, I'm a dragon." Jake said. "Yeah my mom told me that there would be a person from some camp that would eventually come and take me there. She said I was a half-Blood son of a god… though she didn't tell me which one."

"Well you dad actually sent me here to fetch you… and a bunch of other demigods." Danny said.

"Wait you know my dad? Who is…" Jake started before he and Danny both heard something.

The two then jumped out of the way as a missile hit into the ground.

Danny and Jake then turned and saw Skulker floating in the air.

"Hello Brother." Skulker said evilly as he pointed his gun at Danny.

Realisation then Dawned on Danny because he had never accepted that Skulker was actually his half-brother he had known it since he met Diana but he never really reacted.

"Ahh dude that's uncool you do realise you've been hunting your brother right?" Danny asked.

"I only discovered when you learnt you were the son of Artemis." Skulker said. "But still, you remain my prey and today I'll have your pelt whelp."

"Dude I beat you all the time… what makes you think that you'll beat me this time?" Danny asked.

"Especially if he's got help from the Am Drag yo." Jake said.

"Well two preys for the price of one… this could get interesting." Skulker said as he aimed his cannons.

Danny and Jake then flew out of the way before they flew and attacked Skulker together.

Danny was using ecto blasts while Jake was breathing a lot of fire.

Eventually Danny mixed his ice powers with Jake's fire powers to trap Skulker in a rock statue body if him.

Danny then took out his Fenton Thermos before he sucked in the ghost and left the statue.

Danny then touched the statue.

"_Hey mom here is a gift in your honour." _Danny said before the statue vanished.

Jake then looked at his watch.

"Aww man, I had to be home thirty minutes ago." Jake said.

"Well I still need to take you to Camp Jupiter… so I might as well go with you to explain the situation to your parents." Danny said.

They then flew to Jake's house before the turned into their human forms before Jake and Danny walked in.

"Uh mom…" Jake called as he walked in but was met by two angry glares from his parents.

"Jake we told you to be back by 5. Now we have missed our appointment because you were with one of your friends." Jake's dad said.

"Actually, that's what I need to tell you about. Mom this guy is from the camp you told me about." Jake said as he gestured to Danny.

"Hi." Danny said.

Jake's mom then looked at Danny before she gasped.

"Jonathan, I need you to leave the room this is a personal family matter that I need to discus with Jake and…" she began.

"Danny Fenton, your nephew." Danny said.

"Okay." Jonathan said in an unsure tone.

Once he had left Susan looked at Danny and Jake for an explanation.

Danny then explained about Hera's plan to unite Greeks and Romans for the quest before he explained how Gaia was rising and Jake was one of the Demigods that would go on the quest.

Once Danny had finished explained he noticed that Jake and his mom were now speechless.

Jake then jumped for joy.

"Aww yeah." Jake yelled. "Finally I've been looking for something fun."

"You know usually when people are told they are going to go on a life threatening quest… they don't jump for joy." Danny said. "I'm liking you more and more Jake."

"I'm gonna be able to train with others, and my dragon powers will make me a fierce combatant." Jake said. "So who is my dad?"

"I will explain everything over dinner." Susan said. "Danny would you like to join us for Dinner?"

"Sure." Danny said.

~00000~

It was now 7 pm and Percy, Thalia and Reyna were a little worried that they hadn't found Danny or Jake.

"Where could Danny be?" Percy said. "If he had found Jake then don't you think he would have returned by now?"

"Maybe he got captured by monsters." Reyna suggested. "And if that's the case we need to find him."

"I think I might have scared him off." Thalia said… though it was meant to be to herself and quite but the others heard her.

"How?" Percy asked

Thalia then realised her slip before she sighed. "Well yesterday after the war games… I told him that I might be pregnant." Thalia said.

Percy and Reyna then stared at her.

"Hey when a teenager says I love you to another teenager, who happens to be a child of Zeus, on Valentine's Day then stupid hormones kick in." Thalia snapped.

Percy and Reyna then laughed… much to Percy's shock that Reyna actually laughed. Since he had met her she didn't seem to have a super chilled personality. She just seemed so serious.

Their laughter was cut short because they felt the earth rumbling.

They then all looked in the same direction and saw Danny and Jake flying away from a whole bunch of black dragons with and without wings.

Danny then threw his medallion into the air and then a Danny Phantom customised Space Shuttle was floating there.

Danny flew grabbed Thalia and flew her into the plane while Jake grabbed Percy and Reyna before he took them into the Phantom Shuttle.

Danny then flew to the pilot's seat before he punched it and they shot up above the clouds.

When Danny was sure the dragons wouldn't follow he slowed the ship down.

"So Danny where are we going now?" Percy asked.

"Dude we're in a space shuttle." Danny said.

"Wait, are we going into Space?" Jake asked as he transformed back into his human form.

"Yeah… oh yeah guys this is Jake. Jake this is my girlfriend Thalia, this is Percy and this is Reyna your Praetor." Danny said.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Wait Danny we don't have space suits or any space training." Reyna said.

"Space suits no problem. And space training… Well I am a junior astronaut." Danny said. "But training doesn't matter because Mars has gravity… just we'll be able to jump really high… but I can make the gravity normal for us. Also we will arrive on Mars tomorrow morning so there kinda is no time to train."

"But if we go to space then how will we know if tomorrow comes and all that?" Percy asked.

"Danny is an expert at telling the time by watching the stars and how the earth moves." Thalia said.

"And I got a clock." Danny said. "By the way, Thalia, telling me that you were pregnant would never be enough to scare me off… but you also had to tell these two. It's bad enough that Tuck knows, now Percy, Reyna and Jake knows."

"I never told Jake." Thalia said.

"I have enhanced Dragon hearing." Jake said. "I head every word."

"Okay guys get some sleep. I'll train you at dawn." Danny said.

"But we haven't eaten anything yet…" Percy said "And it's only 7 pm. Not even toddlers go to bed that early."

"Fine, then stay awake and chat with me." Danny said with a smile.

~00000~

After about three hours everyone finally fell asleep with the exception of Danny and a few hours later Thalia awoke and noticed Danny was still awake.

"Wow Danny, how are you able to stay up all night without falling asleep?" Thalia asked as she went up to Danny.

"Ghosts don't usually need to sleep, I have had two years of practising to stay awake, my ghost core is regenerative so it is constantly pumping me with energy and a good huntress must always be able to stay awake all night long." Danny said. "And you know boy hunters are better than girl hunters so we are able to stay awake longer."

Thalia then punched Danny in the arm.

"You are so sexist." Thalia said.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked. "This is the first time I've been sexist since I met you two years ago. And you say I'm sexist… may I remind you about the whole 'men are gutter headed fools who think they are in charge and that's why I joined Artemis and swore off men for life' speech."

Thalia then glared at Danny before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Your right." Thalia said. "So how is it living the dream?"

"It's awesome." Danny said. "Actually I know how we can live it better."

"We?" Thalia asked.

Danny's eyes then began to glow silver before Thalia was covered in a silver aura.

Danny then grabbed Thalia and in a second they were both in space standing on top of an asteroid with a picnic basket.

"Danny… how are we breathing out here?" Thalia asked.

"Well you are currently in a silver aura that allows you to breath and keeps you at regular warmth." Danny said.

"Wow… so this is space?" Thalia said.

"Yeah you are now officially the third teen to be in space." Danny said.

"Who came before me?" Thalia asked.

"Me then Valarie. We kinda fought up here." Danny said.

"Wow… you've been on all kinds of adventures." Thalia said before she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for sharing this experience with me."

Danny and Thalia then enjoyed their time in zero gravity and had their picnic.

Their flying around eventually turned to tag, that eventually turned to space dancing that eventually turned to making out.

"Okay we've had my perfect dream in space…" Danny said as they broke away from their long kiss. "…now all we need is to get you a castle on the clouds and there we go."

Thalia then laughed. "Okay sure but if we do then I want Annabeth to design it." She said.

"I can arrange that." Danny said. "Okay so let's get back to the Phantom Shuttle."

"Aww can't we stay out here a little longer?" Thalia asked.

"Sure why not." Danny said.

They then stayed out until Thalia fell asleep in Danny's arms before he took her back to the ship

~00000~

Percy, Thalia, Reyna and Jake all then awake to Danny blowing a trumpet to awake them.

"Wake up guys… we're almost at Mars." Danny said.

"Was the trumpet necessary?" Reyna asked.

"Well it was either that or I fly into your dreams and scare you awake." Danny said.

"You can do that?" Percy asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Thalia asked. "Where do you get all these powers?"

"My powers were created from the positive energy of the Ghost Zone so I can have any power that any ghost can have." Danny said. "Now guys, come check out Mars."

They then looked outside and saw the red planet coming up.

"So you guys ready to be the first teens on Mars… the first people on Mars?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Jake said.

Danny then grabbed four flags and threw them at the others.

Reyna got a flag with the SPQR Legion symbol; Percy got an orange flag that had a large pine tree with the Golden Fleece surrounding it; Thalia got a Flag with Artemis's symbol and the mark of the Hunters of Artemis and Jake got the American Flag.

Danny picked up a flag with the DP symbol, another Flag with the Olympian symbol and another flag that had the Ghost Zone symbol.

Danny then docked his ship and made his eyes glow silver thus covering the others in a protective gravity aura.

Danny then opened the door before he jumped out to land on the floor.

"That's one small step for a man, a giant leap for mankind." Danny said as he landed on Mars. "An even larger leap for me."

Danny then planted his two Flags in the ground before he saluted.

"Drama queen." Jake said.

"Hey I was living in the moment." Danny said. "So are you guys going to plant your flags or not?"

The others then shrugged before they planted their flags into the ground.

Danny then duplicated himself before he took out a camera and took a picture of him and his friends before he made the picture into another flag before planting it in the ground.

~0Future0~

10 years into the future a NASA space shuttle landed on the Mars.

Two astronauts then walked out of the shuttle and looked at the terrain.

"Yes we beat Russia in the race. We were the first people on Mars." The first astronaut said.

"Uh Captain… look in front of you." the second astronaut said.

The captain then looked ahead before he decided to make a call to the boss of NASA using their new universal holographic video phone.

"Uh Mr Danny Fenton sir?" the captain said.

The screen turned on and they saw the young multibillionaire owner of the Space Program, Danny Fenton, and his wife, Thalia Fenton.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"It turns out that we weren't the first people to arrive on the Moon." The captain said. "Someone came before us."

"That shouldn't be possible." Thalia said.

"Who came before you?" Danny asked.

"Danny Phantom and a bunch of other kids." He said before he turned the hologram around and Danny and Thalia saw the flags where still there with the picture of them and their friends exactly 10 years ago.

Danny and Thalia then burst into laughter.

~0Present0~

Once Danny took the picture he then took out four disks and threw them at Percy, Reyna, Thalia and Jake and when they landed in their hands they turned into customised bikes and before they could ask Danny explained.

"When your adopted dad is the son of Hephaestus then you get special perks." Danny said.

Danny then turned the Phantom Shuttle into the Phantom Cycle.

"Come on we have to find that space station that's somewhere within this planet." Danny said.

They then rode their customised bikes until Danny found a secret entrance in the ground that they rode into.

Eventually they got off their bikes when they came up to the large set of metal doors.

"Okay I guess this is the space station." Percy said.

"Yeah, alien tech. If I'm correct then this should be the hanger door." Danny said.

"So how do we get in?" Thalia asked.

"We can't blow it up or the oxygen will fly out… and we also don't know what's on the other side so we'll go intangible." Danny said. "Everybody link hands."

They all linked hands and then they were all invisible and intangible.

When they got in they noticed the place was in complete chaos.

There where frog like aliens shooting around at the other aliens that were all in some kind of armour.

"How are we supposed to know who's on our side and who isn't?" Jake asked.

Reyna then watched the fight and looked at every detail.

"The frogs are our enemy." Reyna said. "I think they're here looking for Kevin as the dragons were looking for you."

"Then we have to find Kevin." Danny said. "We need to help. Okay here's the plan. Percy Thalia and Jake you help while Reyna and I find Kevin."

Danny then dropped Percy, Thalia and Jake onto the ground before he and Reyna gravity dived down the hallway so that they could find Kevin.

They then sped through looking for anyone who was made out of any type of material and then they saw two of them.

They then landed in front of them.

"Are one of you guys Kevin Levin?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I am." Kevin said.

"We need to get you out of here as soon as possible." Reyna said.

"Wait, are you from the camp?" the man who they assumed was Kevin's father asked.

"Yes." Danny and Thalia said.

"Kevin you have to go with them." The man said.

"Wait what?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin this is about your mom and her family." Kevin's dad said.

"Mom?" Kevin asked. "Didn't you say she died when I was like 6 years old?"

"Yes she did… but that was because she died in a war. These guys will explain it to you." Kevin's dad said.

"Alright dad." Kevin said in an unsure tone.

"The moment you leave the frogs will follow because they came here looking for you." Danny said.

"Okay but if this is some kind of trick…" Kevin started.

"Trust me if this was a trick then you'd know." Danny said.

"We need to get back to the others." Reyna said.

"Follow us." Danny said.

They then went back to find Thalia Percy and Jake before they started trying to escape.

But that went wrong when the frogs saw them and pointed all their guns at them.

A girl frog alien then came forward and then Danny assumed that she was in charge.

"So you were trying to escape Levin?" She asked.

"Na, these guys are just trying to take me back to earth Attea." Kevin said.

"Hm so this is the Infamous Danny Phantom." Attea said.

"Infamous…" Danny said.

"Gaia will be pleased when I bring you to her." Attea said.

"So why is an alien working for the earth?" Danny asked.

"Simple, she takes over and then her army comes and helps us take over other empires." Attea said.

"Wow… nice plan." Kevin said.

"Well that idea would be pretty good." A voice said. "But here is a better idea. You join up with me. We kill everyone besides the white haired brat. I help you take over the galaxy."

Dan then appeared in the room with an evil smirk.

"Why would we do that?" Attea asked.

"Because Gaia won't help you after your done with her. But I am a man of my word." Dan said.

"Hm we agree. We'll work with you. Incursions fire at the others." Attea said.

"Okay… time to go." Danny said as he grabbed everyone and used his power to the largest extent that he had ever done.

There was a bright green flash of light and then they were gone.

~00000~

Back on the earth in Amity Park there was a green flash of light and then Danny, Thalia, Percy, Reyna, Jake and Kevin appeared on the Amity Tower.

Danny then fell down unconscious.

"Did he just teleport us from Mars to Earth?" Jake asked.

"Wow… Danny's power is increasing." Thalia said. "I didn't even know he could teleport that far."

"I'm surprised the gods haven't tried to kill him because they see him as a threat." Percy said.

"Gods?" Kevin asked.

"We'll explain later." Thalia said "But first we need to call someone to get us down from here. And seeing that this is Danny's home town then we can contact the Fentons and they can get us down."

~00000~

In Danny's dream he saw the person who had given his mother of hiding him from the world for a few Millennia, Hera.

"So I see your power has grown much since you became half ghost." Hera said.

"Hera?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am the goddess of marriage and childbirth." Hera said.

"And you're also the person who had the awesome idea to join the Greeks and the Romans." Danny said with a smile.

"Ahh it's good to see a demigod that actually likes me." Hera said.

"Though to be honest your idea was very effective but kinda crazy." Danny said. "Snatching two heroes up from their worlds, giving them amnesia and sticking them in worlds they are unknown to them is evil.

"It was the most effective way. If they had their memories it would be harder to convince the others." Hera said. "Now enough about Percy and Jason I am here to talk about your role in this Daniel."

"It's Danny but yes?" Danny asked.

"Your role is the most important. You are the leader of the quest and you are also the demigod that will defeat Gaia." Hera said. "You are the bond that ties both groups of heroes together as you have always found ways to stop Samantha and Tucker from arguing and causing bloodshed."

"Yeah their Greek and Roman." Danny said.

"And your presence has always been able to keep them as friends." Hera said. "Only one person has ever done that besides you and that was Aphrodite."

"With Helen and Paris?" Danny asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes but they didn't last long enough though. But you have been able to keep Sam and Tucker as friends since you were 5 years old." Hera said. "Aphrodite couldn't keep Paris and Helen together for 10 years. That is no ordinary feat."

"Wait but you said Sam and Tucker could have ended their lives in bloodshed had I not intervened, how?" Danny asked.

"Sam and Tucker's fights would grow worse with each passing year until they got weapons. Sam would be raised until she was the leader of Camp Half-Blood while Tucker would be raised until he was the praetor of Camp Jupiter. At the age of 21 their rivalry would have gone so large that they would declare war on each other and all of them would be killed. Every single demigod that wasn't in some protected area." Hera said. "America would break into war as we gods are torn apart by the thoughts of both of them. The rest of the world would join in the war and so much blood would be shed that Gaia would awaken and with the gods in such a state and her giants rising and they would take back the world."

Danny's jaw dropped.

"Just because of Sam and Tuck's little feud. I stopped that from happening?" Danny asked.

"Yes as I said you are the being that will make the Greeks and the Romans allies. Since you are the first Demigod then you are not affected by all this Greek and Roman rivalry. Your actions will bring out a new era of peace." Hera said.

"I just have one question." Danny said. "You gods obviously know of all my power why haven't you killed me?"

"I was able to convince my husband that his daughter would need you alive if she was ever to find love and live a life that wouldn't end in death. I told him that you would be the key to bringing Romans and Greeks together was you and I told him that you would be able to kill Gaia permanently." Hera said.

"Wait I'm not signing up to kill anyone." Danny said.

"This is her second time rising if she rises then she will never be defeated unless killed." Hera said.

"I'll find another way to defeat her but I won't kill her." Danny said.

"Well let me just tell you now, when you reach Gaia you will have to use your gravitational powers to be able to match up with her gravity powers." Hera said. "Now I must go and you must return to your friends. Good luck Danny for your quest will be difficult."

~00000~

Danny then awoke and he noticed that he was back in his bedroom in Amity Park.

Danny then looked and saw Thalia asleep on the desk chair by his desk.

"Uh Thalia… it's time to wake up." Danny said as Thalia awoke.

"Oh hey Danny. Good job teleporting us from Mars to Earth." Thalia said.

"It was hard. I passed out right after I did it." Danny said. "Oh by the way your step mom invaded my dreams."

"You talked to Hera?" Thalia asked.

Danny then explained his dream to Thalia and by the look on her face she was shocked.

"So you prevented the demise of the camps?" Thalia asked. "Just by being friends with Sam and Tucker?"

"Apparently so." Danny said. "So where are the others?"

"You're mom's making them all breakfast." Thalia said. "Jake's also flirting with your sister."

"Dawn or Jazz." Danny asked.

"Dawn, she and Jake are both 14." Thalia said.

"So how long have I been out?" Danny asked.

"Two days." Thalia said.

"That means we've only got two more days to find Katara." Danny said.

Danny then got up from his bed and slipped a shirt on from his closet.

"Okay let's go down and get some grub we have to go to Alaska today." Danny said.

They then went down and chatted with the Fentons. They ate and laughed together before they all had to leave and continue so that they could find Katara.

They all got into the Phantom Mobile before they sped off at the speed of sound towards Alaska.

Danny was in front and Thalia was next to him while the others were all behind them.

Eventually after a day of traveling they arrived in Alaska and got themselves into a hotel.

They all slept through the night but their sleep was short lived because 2 hours after they fell asleep a whole bunch of guys in red and black armour broke in and captured them.

When the bags were finally lifted off their heads they noticed that they were all chained above an active volcano.

"Okay who chained us up?" Danny asked.

A man in a black and red suit.

"I am Ozai. I assume you are here for the girl?" Ozai asked.

"What girl?" Danny asked. "I just came here with my friends for a holiday and then next thing we know some insane guy chains us up and hangs us upside down over a volcano."

"Nice try Mr Fenton but that lie won't work on me." Ozai said. "I know you are here for the girl so you will tell me where she is before I kill your girlfriend."

Ozai's hand then set on fire as he brought it close to Thalia's face.

"Whoa wait we don't even know where she is." Danny said.

"She draws her power from the moon and last time I checked you were the son of Artemis. You have a way to find her so I want to know where she is." Ozai said.

"Hm… and why on earth would I do that?" Danny asked.

"Because it's either her death or the death of your girlfriend." Ozai said.

Danny then laughed.

"Are you kidding me she is a daughter of Hades, you can't kill her with fire. You need lightning to kill her." Danny said.

"She does not look like a daughter of hell." Ozai said.

"Are you kidding she has the whole punk rock goth girl think going for her. She's also a loner and has been brought back from the dead." Danny said.

"Fine if she needs lightning to die then so be it." Ozai said.

Thalia, Jake, Percy, Reyna and Kevin all then looked at Danny with confused expressions. But Danny had the look that said he knew what he was doing.

Ozai then pulled lightning out of the air before he fired it at Thalia.

Thalia felt the energy surge through her and all her tiredness faded away. She felt recharged and full of energy. Thalia then began absorbing the energy and Ozai couldn't stop firing the energy.

Soon Ozai was drained of all his lightning energy and Thalia began glowing bright blue like the lightning that had been fired into her.

"My turn." Thalia said as she started floating up.

Lightning then arced out of the sky and her body and hit the firebenders in front of them.

Danny then turned himself intangible before he flew out of the chains.

He then created ice and blasted it at Percy and the Ice turned to water as it passed over him.

Percy's strength was then regained and he jumped out of his trap.

Danny then cut the chains holding Jake and he fell into the lava and wasn't harmed but his strength did increase tenfold. Jake then burst out of the lava in his dragon form after being in there for about a minute

Kevin then absorbed the chains and his body became metal while Reyna used her sword to break through and then summersaulted out of the danger.

"Okay guys let's get out of here." Danny said.

They then tried to leave but some of the firebenders that weren't caught in the blast moved in front of them to stop them. Before they could react a wave of water crashed over them.

They then saw a girl with black hair and chocolate brown skin. She was in a blue snowboarding jacket blue gloves, blue jeans and white ice skates on.

"Is that Katara?" Jake asked.

"Well she defiantly ain't Neptune." Danny said. "Let's follow her."

They then went up to the girl.

"I'm guessing you're Katara right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Katara daughter of Venus and legacy of Poseidon." Katara said with a nod. "We have to get out of here before Ozai's reinforcements come back."

"Too late." A voice said.

They all turned around and saw Dan, the black Dragons and the Incursions standing by the firebenders.

"Well a whole bunch of powerful demigods for us to kill and me without my Camera." Dan said.

Danny then glared at their enemies before he came to a conclusion.

"Okay Jake, Thalia; Firebenders. Percy, Kevin; Dragons. Reyna, Katara; incursions. Dan is mine." Danny said and with those simple words the heroes sprang into action.

It didn't matter that Katara, Jake and Kevin had no formal demigod training because they already had training for their unique abilities. Katara was trained by her father to master waterbending and was also trained to be a blood bender while Jake was trained by his grandfather to be a dragon warrior and Kevin was trained by his dad and other Plumbers to be an intergalactic cop.

They fought in perfect sync and didn't even have to communicate to know what to do. Jake and Thalia fought as if they were fire and lightning storms… actually that's how they did fight. Percy and Kevin fought with unexpected tactics and moves that the dragons didn't see coming. Reyna and Katara fought as if love and war were coming together to create a violent but beautiful harmony. Danny fought with agility, speed, strength and his powers making him look like a one man natural disaster.

Eventually they all knocked everybody into the centre before Danny flew up and made 10 duplicates of himself.

"Okay so now you guys are surrounded… so how do you say oh S%$# in your guys' languages?" Danny said.

"Oh…" They all started before Danny cut them off.

"Don't cuss guys it just ain't right." Danny said before he unleashed the Ghostly wail.

Danny then turned off his wail when he was sure his enemies had had enough.

Danny then floated down to the others.

"Alright who wants to go get a snack and head back to Camp J?" Danny asked.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 8. Hope you mortals enjoyed it.**

**Dani: I am emotionally scarred for life.**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Grover: Remember I spent the entire chapter giving Dani 'The Talk' because Danny hadn't done it yet.**

**Danny: I was going to do it as soon as she asked.**

**Shadow: Are you kidding me we all know that you would just leave it to Thalia the moment she asked and you'd say you'd take care of the next one.**

**Thalia: Seriously? You males are all the same.**

**Dani: Hello I'm emotionally scarred here.**

**Shadow: And you also don't know what happened in this chapter.**

**Dani: Oh yeah you're right.**

**Grover: Care to tell us what happened.**

**Shadow: No. But let me tell the readers something. You see guys this chapter is linked in a tiny way to a couple of other CA15 fanfics. You see later on CA15 will post a story where Danny and Reyna, become a couple. **

**Danny: Really?**

**Thalia: You sound excited. May I remind you that I'm your girlfriend?**

**Shadow: Ain't nobody got timed to be tied down to one girl. Also there is already a Fanfic called Phantom Benders with Danny and Katara as lovebirds… but they aren't lovebirds yet though but it will happen.**

**Danny: Yes.**

**Thalia: Do you want me to break up with you?**

**Danny: No…**

**Shadow: CA15 will also make a DP and AD (American Dragon) story soon. But he doesn't have a name for it yet. Also there will be a crossover with Ben 10 later on.**

**Danny: Any romances for me there?**

**Thalia: That's it… *jumps on Danny and starts beating him up***

**Shadow: Unconfirmed. So what will happen next? Read and Review to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the Fruit loop

Chapter 9: Return of the Fruit loop.

**Shadow: Welcome back to the next chapter of The Son of Artemis. Before we continue I have to give you a brief recap of the events of the last chapter.**

**Dani: But doing Brief recaps are my job.**

**Shadow: You don't know what happened in the last chapter because Grover gave you the talk. Okay so last time Percy, Reyna, Thalia and Jason went to find Jake, Kevin and Katara and they did. While that happened Thalia was confirmed that she was pregnant and The Dark Dragon and his black dragons, Attea and the Incursions and Ozai and his firebenders joined Dan.**

**Grover: Hm it doesn't seem like we've missed much.**

**Dani: So now the fruit loop returns.**

**Shadow: The fruit loop and another enemy.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius had been wondering about what had been going on over the past few months.

He had been monitoring Daniel on his birthday before he disappeared for a weak and returned. From that moment he had noticed that Daniel was disappearing and reappearing at the oddest of times.

Then a whole bunch of other Teenage heroes had started appearing in Amity Park and Vlad was really worried about this.

He had tried to keep constant monitors on Danny but that wasn't working so well. He disappeared around New York City multiple times and disappeared around San Francisco a couple of times. He had travelled to Brazil some time earlier to Alaska and his space station had picked up him and a few other teenagers in space.

His satellites also picked up images of a Black Jet with Daniel's logo on it.

When Daniel had vanished all those times his parents remained at their home working on a new project. One of Daniel's friends, Tucker, had also been missing since Daniel first disappeared but his parents weren't even in the slightest bit worried.

Vlad was really beginning to wonder what was going on. He was worried. He knew Valarie and Daniel were now friends in both their alter egos and he knew Danielle was now living with the Fentons. Also there was another girl living with the Fentons who claimed she was Daniel's half-sister on his dad's side. And that made no sense because he was sure that Jack Fenton never cheated on Maddie two years after Danny was born.

"Mr Masters. I see you have a problem. Allow us to help you." A voice said as Vlad turned around.

"And who might you be?" Vlad asked.

"My name is Dante Jones and we share a common enemy." Dante said.

~00000~

Danny was currently sitting in class bored out of his mind.

Mr Lancer was going on about how Romeo the Juliet was the greatest work by William Shakespeare and Danny couldn't really care any less. Especially because he knew the truth about how Shakespeare was a child of one of the fates and Clockwork and he used his ability to mess with Romeo and Juliet because Romeo was a grandson of Venus and Juliet was a granddaughter of Ares… bet you didn't know that's why the Montague family and the Capulet family fought did you.

Danny was hoping that something would happen soon… and he was also worrying that something would happen soon.

It had been quiet for a month now… and that usually didn't mean a good thing. There had been no ghost attacks or anything like that since the beginning of April and now it was May.

But Danny also had another problem on his plate… Thalia had been confirmed as being pregnant and luckily Danny was able to use the mist to not make anyone know she was pregnant but the thing he was worried about was when Thalia did have the baby then where would he or she stay while Danny and Thalia were on the quest to stop Gaia.

As Danny's thoughts continued to ramble through his mind he didn't notice his ghost sense go off until it was too late.

The wall in the class then exploded before his evil half-brother walked in, in his ghost form.

Dante had stark white hair and blood red eyes. He was in a black hazmat suit that had silver gauntlets with claws and sliver combat boots. There was also a skull on his shirt.

"Hello older brother." The 14 year old said before Orion, Abigail Jones and Plasmius came into the room.

"So Daniel Fenton… I figured you told people about my secret." Plasmius said.

"Uh… I think you got the wrong Danny." Danny said. "I think you're looking for Danny Phantom not Fenton."

"Oh don't play dumb bro." Dante said. "You will expose your secret or those you love will suffer the consequences."

Dante then split himself into several duplicates before they grabbed Sam, Grover, Thalia, Valarie and Dawn and put blazing ecto energy by their faces.

Danny then felt fear but then his fear increased when he saw his father holding his adopted parents and his step mom holding Dani and Jazz.

"Guys… we don't have to do anything irrational." Danny said.

"Okay fine, your right Daniel this is uncalled for." Vlad said before he snapped his fingers and they were all in the Amity Park Stadium and the whole city was in there with them.

"Now Daniel since you exposed me then I will expose you." Vlad said.

"I never exposed anything." Danny said.

"Expose your secret or everyone in this city dies." Dante said.

"That wasn't the deal." Vlad said.

"Quite." Abigail said.

"Fine if you want your ass kicked so badly then here you go… I'm Goin Ghost!" Danny yelled as the twin white rings appeared on his waist before they travelled up his body and transformed the wimpy Danny Fenton into the Heroic Danny Phantom.

Danny's eyes glowed bright with determination and then faster than light Danny flew and punched Dante back before he grabbed Thalia and placed her gently on the ground.

Danny then glared at the others.

"I gave all of you second chances so that you could live good lives." Danny said. "The two of you were meant to die because of what you did but I saved you… why can't you guys just accept a second chance and try to be good people?"

"Because my son, we can never have normal lives as long as my greatest failure exists." Orion said in a deep accent.

"So you can finally speak English Dad?" Danny asked.

"Dad?" Vlad asked.

"I'm adopted. He broke my real mom's heart when I was a weak old then he met this wench and had my half-sister and… it" Danny said as he pointed at Dante. "Oh and By the way."

Danny then turned around before he waved his hand around the spectators of Amity Park and they began cheering.

"What just happened?" Abigail asked.

"I just manipulated their minds so that they would forget everything that just happened and would think this was a soccer match." Danny said.

"How did you…" Dante asked.

"I have my ways." Danny said. "Now for you Plasmius I never broke our agreement. Valarie went back into your castle to check if you were okay and she saw you transform. And I made sure to not tell the others about you so it was still the same Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani only new but now… oh you're in trouble."

Danny then flew at Vlad before he attacked him.

Someone from the audience then looked up.

"Hey it's Danny Phantom and the blue vampire dude." The person said.

"People of Amity Park allow me to introduce the traitor that has been living with you while betraying you." Danny said before he grabbed Plasmius and made a twin white Halo appear on Vlad's waist. The halo then split and changed Vlad Plasmius into Masters.

"This guy has been screwing around with your lives and now I exposed him for the cheat he is. Ladies and Gentlemen please meet Vlad Masters AKA Plasmius the thieving little fart." Danny said.

"Let us flee." Vlad said before Dante flew and grabbed Thalia and they all vanished.

"Oh snap." Danny said.

Danny then flew out as the Mist made everybody think that the final match had just been scored he then manipulated the mist to make it seem like today was a public holiday in Amity Park only and to celebrate everyone was allowed into the stadium to watch a free game. Danny also manipulated the minds of all the teachers to cancel any and all homework they were going to give in the next two weeks.

Danny then tried to find his enemy but sadly he wasn't at Wisconsin.

Danny was really beginning to worry so he searched everyplace where it would be logical to find Plasmius but all of those locations ended up blank.

Danny went into the Ghost Zone but they weren't there either. Danny ended up going into the Ghost Zone to find answers but none of the ghosts knew where they were.

Danny then floated back into his house exhausted and collapsed on the couch. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to rest until his family was found but something was calling to him and he couldn't figure out what.

Once Danny was unconscious his dreams were drifted off to Olympus.

The throne room was empty except for the lone king of the gods siting in his throne.

"So we haven't formally met. I am Zeus Lord of the skies." Zeus said to Danny. "And I already know who you are so there is no need to introduce yourself. My daughter shares a special bond with you and that is a bond that is not easily achieved. The two of you dating is the biggest relief that has ever come to me."

"Thank you Lord Zeus." Danny said.

"And although she has been captured by your family and your enemy I know she will live another day as you will rescue her." Zeus said. "Thalia has never shown much love for me as a father. She claims I am the reason her mother became crazy and that Jason was taken away from her as a child… and that is all true. The moment you rescue her I need you to deliver the contents of this box to her. Now I am pretty sure you have a bunch of other gods waiting in line to see you."

The scene then faded before Danny was in front of Hera and they were inside another room on Olympus.

"So Danny I'm guessing you are wondering why I pulled you here?" Hera asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Danny said.

"Well I am here with the simple mission of telling you a little about why the ghosts have gone silent." Hera said. "They are all afraid. Something is coming to Amity Park to try and silence you forever. And I must tell you now you have to find your friends… even my step daughter to enable your survival."

"Wait… who or what is coming?" Danny asked.

"A large threat." Hera said before the dream faded again.

Danny then found himself in a convertible sitting next to a bunch of hot girls in bikinis while his uncle, Apollo, drove the convertible.

"Uncle Apollo?" Danny asked.

"Hey Dan-Dan how's life going?" Apollo asked.

"Dad he's so cute can I date him?" One of the girls asked.

"Sorry girls he's your cousin and I don't think my sister would like it if her son dated anyone else besides one of her hunters." Apollo said. "Besides he's also not immortal so he'd expire."

"Aww." All the girls said with a pout.

"Okay…?" Danny said. "So why have you summoned me?"

"You see seeing that I live in the sun I see all that that happens during the day." Apollo said.

"Really?" Danny asked. "Like Clockwork?"

"No… Clockwork can remember everything he sees. But I can tell you now that Plasmius and his crew aren't on our side of the world. I think they're in Africa or something." Apollo said.

Danny's eyes then widened and that made his cousins giggle.

"Africa?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah also Plasmius has absolutely no connection to the world of Gods. He is just a half human half ghost that can't see through the mist." Apollo said.

"Cool that makes my life easier." Danny said.

"Got any questions for ya old uncle?" Apollo asked.

"Just one." Danny said. "The convertible, the bikinis, you and your immortal daughters… what's going on?"

"Trip to the beach." One of the girls answered.

"Oh okay." Danny said.

The dream then shifted and he found himself on the moon and next to him was his mom.

"I'm guessing you just came from your uncle?" Artemis asked

"Yeah how'd you guess?" Danny asked.

"Your clothes smell as if they have recently been on fire." Artemis said. "But that's not the reason I'm here. I need to talk to you about when you return from Africa to Amity Park."

"What?" Danny asked.

"You see something will be waiting for you to return… as well as everyone in Amity Park will know the truth about you." Artemis said.

"How… I erased their minds with the mist." Danny said.

"Actually when you tried you didn't complete the job. There is still that dormant realisation that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom… and by the time you get back they will be able to put 2 and 2 together and figure out that you are the half ghost teenage hero of the world." Artemis said.

"Mom you sound a lot more worried than you're letting on." Danny said starting to get worried as well.

"You see there is a scary thought that the humans might rediscover us. There is a chance that humanity might find out about the existence of monsters, gods and demigods." Artemis said. "And that is a recipe for disaster."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because you know how humans are. They are all war prone." Artemis said thus making Danny more confused. "If they were to discover about us then some of them would go mad… while others would go into a frenzy for power. They'd all try to create their nuclear weapons to destroy us. They'd create several wars across the planet. They'd hunt down demigods, they'd try to kill monsters… and they'd end up wiping each other out… until there would only be chaos once again."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Artemis, stop scarring him." Clockwork said as he appeared in the dream.

"You said…" Artemis started before the older god cut her off.

"I said that happened in an alternate timeline… one where Daniel was never born. There are multiple timelines where something similar started but never reached that point." Clockwork said. "Yes there will one day be a time when Mythology is known to this reality but Daniel will make sure that the situation fades back into a myth and the cycle will continue for millennia to come until the time for the gods to move from our planet to the next. In short…"

"…Everything's as it should be." Danny finished.

"So we will be exposed within Danny's life time?" Artemis asked.

"And I will fix it?" Danny asked.

"When?" The two of them asked.

"I can't reveal spoilers on the future." Clockwork said.

"You stated that Danny and Thalia would get married in the future." Artemis said dryly.

"Also you said that the gods would live to travel to a new planet… meaning we defeat Gaia… that's when it happens isn't it." Danny asked.

Clockwork then smirked before he raised his staff.

"Time in." Clockwork said as he pressed the button on his staff and the dream melted away.

~00000~

Danny then awoke the next morning with the parcel for Thalia on his chest.

His eyes flashed with determination before he stood up.

"I'm Goin Ghost!" Danny yelled before the twin white halos appeared on top of his fists and at the bottom of his shoes before the travelled down and up the body until they met and transformed Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Danny then flew out of his house before he flew towards the ocean by his city.

When Danny arrived by the sea Danny threw up his medallion before a jet ski landed in the ocean in front of him.

"Hm I'm riding the ocean to face certain death to save the daughter of the sky." Danny said before he smirked.

He then jumped on the Jet Ski before he sped off towards Africa.

~00000~

Thalia, Sam, Jazz, Dani, Dawn, Valarie, Grover, Maddie and Jack were tied down and sitting in steel ectoranium celestial bronze allow cages that were floating above a pool of magma as Vlad, Dante, Orion and Abigail waited

They were all unarmed and had no way to use their abilities to escape.

"So how long will it be before you brat gets here Orion?" Abigail asked.

"How am I to know when my son will arrive?" Orion replied.

"Well he's your son." Vlad said.

"I have not seen my child since he was a baby when his mother took him from me. I do not know him or how long it will take to get here." Orion said.

"And the father of the year award goes to… not you.'' Dani said from her cage.

"Be quiet you insignificant little child." Orion said.

"Why… just because you're my grandfather doesn't mean have to listen to you." Dani said before she stuck out her tongue at the former Greek warrior.

"Quiet Danielle, once your father arrives he was watch you die and same with the fat buffoon." Vlad said.

"Hey I'm not fat I'm horizontally challenged." Jack said.

"You are still the fat oaf that cursed me and took the love of my life away." Vlad said.

"Vlad I would have never fallen in love with you." Maddie said.

"I don't understand why Danny didn't tell us about you." Thalia said.

"It's obvious." Sam said. "Danny and Vlad had an agreement that made sure Danny wouldn't expose Vlad if he didn't expose him. Danny figured he wouldn't have to tell you because Vlad is not part of our world. He told me and Tucker because we were his best friends, Jazz discovered and Dani was born with all his memories."

Dante then appeared in front of the cages.

"Would you all shut up? I'm trying to make my plan to kill my older brother." Dante said.

"You have no right to call Danny your bother." Dawn said.

"I have all the rights in the world. We share the same father and both our mothers worked together so he is still my brother." Dante said. "And as soon as he arrives I shall kill him."

"Killing Daniel was never part of the plan." Vlad said.

"Silence Plasmius, this is my plan. This way I can get rid of my brother before I can get on with my life." Dante said.

"Who said you would be the one to kill the kid?" Abigail asked.

"It should be me who kills my son." Orion said.

Dante then turned and glared at his parents.

"I am in charge here. This is my plan and you will do as I say. I am the one who will kill the half breed freak." Dante said.

"Control freak." They all head Danny say.

"He's here." Dante said with a smirk. "Come out older brother."

"Please explain why in my right mind would I do that?" Danny asked as his voice echoed around the room.

"Because if you don't your girlfriend will die first." Abigail said.

They then Danny's laughter rippled and echoed throughout the place.

"You couldn't kill a fly… heck the fly would kill you." Danny said.

"Shut up Phantom!" Dante said.

"Why?" Danny asked still invisible.

Dante then fired an ecto disk at the chains that held the cages that were suspended over a pool of lava.

The chains broke but the cages stayed in their same place and didn't drop. They just stayed floating there.

"Hello I have the unique ability to manipulate gravity…" Danny said. "So they kinda can't die well at least not on my watch."

"Show yourself Phantom." Dante spat as he started to get really irritated.

"Daniel quite this foolishness and come out into the open. You might as well surrender right now." Vlad said.

"Vlad didn't you hear you're no longer the most powerful halfa." Danny said. "You can threaten me all you want but I'm still more powerful than you."

"Is that so?" Plasmius asked.

They were all now in Amity Park and there were four Danny Phantoms floating in front of them.

"Yes we are." Danny and his duplicates said.

Danny then attacked Vlad with Ice Powers, Dante with lightning, Abigail with gravity and Orion with ecto blasts.

As they fought they didn't notice the reporters come and start filming them.

They caught everything and streamed it to the entire city… but it didn't stop there. All over America people were watching the fight that was taking place in the most haunted city in America. They all saw the brief moment when Danny transformed into his human form before he transformed again and took his family and Vlad down.

"Jeez you guys are annoying." Danny said before he glanced at Orion. "You broke my mom's heart 2 days after I was born." Danny then turned to Abigail "You betrayed my mom's trust when you kid napped me and made out with my dad and made this disaster." He then turned to Dante. "You... no comment." Danny then turned to Vlad. "And you tried to kill my adopted dad marry my adopted mom and adopt me as your perfect half ghost son… then you clone me and make my daughter… thanks by the way… then you try to melt my daughter into a puddle of goo. I've shown you guys endless mercy… heck you aren't even meant to be alive but I spared you and allowed you to have a second chance… but this is how you treat ya second chance."

"What are you going to do? Kill your own father?" Orion asked.

"Hell No." Danny said before he laughed. "Haven't you guys learned anything I won't kill you. I'm freaking Danny Phantom the protector of the world… and that means everyone on it. If I kill then I fear I might develop a bloodlust or something. I'm just going to…"

Danny didn't finish that sentence because there was a load roar that shook the city.

Danny then turned and he saw what looked like a storm heading towards them. Danny then looked again and he noticed what he was seeing was a giant.

Danny could tell immediately that this giant was nothing like the others because it was made out of ectoplasm.

"Danny Phantom, my mother Gaia fears you are about as powerful if not more than the gods and if that is true then you must be dealt with." The giant said. "As you are a big threat my mother gave birth to me so that I would be able to kill you. I am Phantos the Giant born to kill you."

Danny then paled.

"Everybody get out of here. This may look like a storm but it's something worse looking to kill me." Danny commanded before everyone left.

Danny's eyes then gleamed before he shot towards the giant that was born to kill him.

The fight was quick and everyone gasped as their hero was knocked unconscious and was abducted and teleported away.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Shadow: And there's chapter 9 of the story.**

**Dani: How can you be so calm? My dad was just kidnapped.**

**Grover: Chances are he'll be rescued.**

**Dani: True.**

**Shadow: And you won't believe who'll rescue him.**

**Grover: So what will happen next? Who will save Danny? Where is Danny? How will the world react to the Halfa's existence? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	10. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


	11. Chapter 10: Phantom Rescue

Chapter 10: Phantom Rescue

**Shadow: welcome back mortals. As you read this chapter you will see the quest to rescue Danny Phantom.**

**Dani: But before we show the quest we need a brief recap. Okay so last time the Fruit loop returned with Dante, Abigail and Orion. They kidnaped mom, Sam, Grover, Jazz, Dawn, Valarie and the Fenton Parents and lured Danny into a trap. Danny defeated them and his secret, as well as Vlad's, was exposed. Then a Giant came and kidnapped Danny.**

**Grover: Well Danny's in a pickle.**

**Shadow: Duh.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

Jake, Katara and Kevin were at Camp Jupiter currently practising their swords play and their powers while Reyna and Percy watched them.

Jake was currently in the fourth Cohort, Katara was in the first and Kevin was in the fifth.

Percy was teaching them how to use their weapons while Reyna was teaching them the Roman way. It seemed for a while now that this was the best idea for the Romans to learn the Greek styles of fighting as well as the Roman styles and since Percy was the only Greek around he was the only one who was able to train them.

At the opposite Camp the demigods there were being taught Greek fighting styles as well as the Roman ones.

Katara was the best with her sword especially since she used a sword crafted out of a meteorite but her ability to control water was still greater than her swordplay.

Jake seemed to not be good with any sword so he worked with a bow and arrows. But it was nowhere close to his skill with fire breathing and manipulation.

Kevin was completely horrible with any traditional roman weaponry so he just used Imperial gold machine guns… though most of the time he found himself absorbing something to attack.

Percy tried to get it into their heads that they didn't need to use their powers but when you were a girl whose family came from another dimension, a dragon and an alien that was kind of difficult to not use their natural abilities.

"Jeez Jake watch the fire." Percy said as he dogged a flaming arrow.

"Time out." A voice said before everything around them froze with the exception of them. "Perseus please, he has known all his life that fire was his primary weapon. Allow my son to use his dragon ability."

Clockwork appeared in front of them in his toddler form.

"Lord Clockwork." Reyna said.

"Please don't bow. I often try to not make myself seem like I am an immortal deity that needs to be worshiped. I like to see myself as just a guardian of the time stream." Clockwork said.

"So what are you doing here… dad?" Jake asked.

"I am here to tell the three of you that you must find Daniel. He has been abducted by a Giant and it's your job to rescue him." Clockwork said as he transformed into his adult form.

Jake, Katara and Kevin all looked at each other before as their all figured this quest was for them.

"Why us?" Kevin asked. "Not saying I don't want to go rescue Fenton but still… why us?"

"I was the one that told Artemis that she shouldn't interfere with her son's fight. So I allowed her son to be captured and she thinks my son should save him to repay the debt, even though I kept Daniel safe from Gaia for 1.005 billion years. Also you three need to go because it will help you develop your skills." Clockwork said.

"Who is leading this quest?" Katara asked.

"You are." Clockwork said as he changed into his old man form. "Look for a person that seems like a Son of Mars, Carter Kane, he will give you the information you require. Leave as soon as possible because Daniel only has 5 days until Pluto claims his soul."

"Car…?" Percy was about to say before he noticed his hand glowing blue and the mark of Horus on his palm. "That kid I met a few months ago?"

"Yes." Clockwork said.

"Where will we find him?" Jake asked.

"As much as I don't like this you must go to Brooklyn." Clockwork said.

"In New York?" Kevin asked. "What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"Other Gods." Clockwork muttered.

"What the Greeks?" Jake asked.

"No, Egyptians." Clockwork said. "It is time that I depart, my brother is getting irritated. Good Luck on your quest. Time In."

Then Clockwork was gone.

"Did your dad say Egyptians?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Jake said. "We might as well get ready so that we can rescue Danny."

"You will leave immediately to rescue Danny." Reyna said. "And you my fellow Praetor will tell me about what just happened."

Percy explained his adventure with Carter without actually saying his name while Katara, Jake and Kevin got ready to leave.

Eventually they were ready to leave and they left for Brooklyn.

"Ready to go?" Katara asked Jake and Kevin.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jake said.

"Is anyone wondering how we'll get to Brooklyn?" Kevin asked.

"We've got plane tickets." Jake said. "Percy and Reyna understand how important it is that we save Danny."

"How come I didn't get told that we have ticket?" Kevin asked before he looked at Katara and Jake. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Katara and Jake then blushed. "What? No." They said in sync.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kevin said. "Alright let's leave."

They then left for the airport and got on their plane and left for New York City.

Katara was very excited as she was finally leading her own quest and because she was finally going on her own Quest. Jake also shared this excitement but Kevin didn't really care.

When they landed it was night time so they decided to spend the night at Jake's place. And in the morning they left to go to Brooklyn.

Now they only had the hard task of finding Carter Kane. And it didn't make it easier that they were looking for a kid that they didn't know.

They had searched for about an hour or two before they were about to give up.

"Oh Jeez why is finding this person so hard?" Jake complained.

"Would you stop complaining?" Kevin asked. "It's not helping anyone."

"Guys stop." Katara said. "Have you noticed that feeling of uncertainty since we got here?"

"Yeah, ever since we walked into Brooklyn I felt a little weird." Jake said.

"Like we weren't meant to be here?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, the feeling has been getting stronger and weaker as we walked." Katara said.

"Well my dad did say that there were other gods here sous being Roman in an Egyptian place must give us some unwanted feelings. So where it's strongest is probably where we'll find Carter." Jake said.

"Okay so we follow the strange feeling to a place where we aren't really wanted? It's your call." Kevin said with a shrug.

"Okay that's the only lead we have, so let's do it." Katara said. "But we can't walk around all of Brooklyn chasing after some weird feeling we need to move quickly."

"I'll handle that. You lovebirds wait here and I'll be back soon." Kevin said as he began walking away.

"We aren't lovebirds Kevin!" Jake and Katara yelled while Kevin just chuckled.

They then waited for 5 minutes before Kevin came to them in a black and green Dodge Challenger.

"Hop in." Kevin said.

"Dude where did you get this?" Jake asked.

"I borrowed this from the Hermes Store I saw a while back." Kevin said. "Mercury… Hermes sells top notch chariots."

"But this is a car." Katara said.

"Borrowed some Alien Tech." Kevin said.

"Shotgun." Jake called before he hopped in the seat next to Kevin.

Katara then rolled her eyes before she got into the back seat.

"You are planning on returning this right?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Kevin said before he smirked. "After someone surprises Clockwork."

The car then shot forward.

Hermes was looking at the car from on top of a building.

"I'm never going to get that chariot back am I?" He asked with a pout on his face.

"Sorry Hermes but no." Clockwork, who was floating next to him, said.

After a few minutes of driving and following that feeling within them they arrived at a warehouse that was right next to the Hudson River.

They had to focus hard on the 5 story building that was sitting on the warehouse.

"Okay so this is where we find that Carter Kane kid?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah apparently so." Katara said.

"So how do we find him?" Jake asked.

"You 'dragon up' fly us to the top and we ask for Carter?" Kevin suggested.

"I think seeing a dragon holding two teenagers will be kind of obvious." Katara said.

"Dragon Up." Jake said before he turned into his dragon form, grabbed Katara and Kevin and flew up to the roof.

When they landed they saw two kids, a boat and a griffon.

The boy was a black kid with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was in linen pyjamas. The girl was a white girl with blond hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. She was also in similar linen clothing.

The two were arguing so they didn't notice Katara, Jake and Kevin.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid clothes?" the girl asked.

"We have to wear them while we go on that training course in the 5th Nome. They are very strict about the rules and will blast us if we don't wear these." The boy said.

The argument continued without them noticing the arrival of the three demigods.

Jake really thought they'd notice a dragon standing on the roof but they didn't so he had transformed back into human.

Kevin just watched and hoped the argument wouldn't end.

Katara then decided to do the polite thing.

"Um excuse me." She said finally getting their attention. "Hi, I'm Katara, this is Jake and this is Kevin. We're looking for Carter Kane."

"That's me." The boy said. "I'm Carter, this is my sister Sadie."

"We need your help." Katara said. "We were told that you had some information that could help us find our missing friend."

Carter thought for a moment.

"I don't have anything." Carter said.

"Yeah I think Carter would have mentioned if he had something that could be used to save someone's life." Sadie said.

"Then again there was an artefact that we were meant to receive before going to the 5th Nome." Carter said. "Maybe what you're looking for could be there."

"So we have to go with you to find some artefact?" Kevin asked. "Great, treasure hunting."

"What kind of magic do you specialise in?" Sadie asked.

"Magic?" The three demigods asked.

"Oh yeah Percy said Egyptians do magic." Jake said.

"Wait, Percy as in Percy Jackson?" Carter asked.

"Yeah the Greek son of Poseidon." Katara said.

"He was Greek." Carter said. "So that must mean the other gods Amos was talking about must be the Greek ones."

"There are also Roman gods." Kevin said.

"So, Greek Roman and Egyptian?" Sadie asked. "How come we never cross paths?"

"Romans live in San Francisco, Greeks in Manhattan and you guys in Brooklyn." Katara said. "We probably meet; fight and then the gods erase our memories of it."

"Guys I think we should stop discussing this and go find these artefacts. Danny only has 4 days to live." Jake said.

"So we help you find your relic and you help us?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Carter said.

They all then hoped in the boat behind Freak the Griffin but the extra weight was too much for Freak to Handle.

"Okay I'll fly next to you guys." Jake said before he jumped out the boat and transformed into his Dragon form.

"I don't only have Roman blood in me." Jake said as he saw the shocked looks on Carter and Sadie's faces.

They then flew to the Brooklyn Museum and luckily for them the entire place was deserted.

"How is the whole place deserted?" Sadie asked. "We aren't that lucky."

"I manipulated the Mist around this area so that it would seem closed." Katara said proudly. "Thank you Danny for teaching me how to manipulate the mist."

"How come he taught you and not us?" Jake asked.

Kevin snickered. "Is that jealousy?" he asked.

"No." Jake said almost too quickly.

"Yeah why would Jake be jealous?" Katara asked quickly.

"Lovebirds." Kevin said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS KEVIN!" Katara and Jake yelled. **(AU: With Danny and Thalia dating I need to make someone say the famous line)**

"Besides, Danny told me that girls can manipulate the Mist a lot easier than boys can." Katara said. "Seeing that his mother is a virgin goddess and the one who made the mist."

Carter and Sadie were just watching as this went on.

"Romans are confusing." Sadie said.

"Same with Greeks." Jake added.

"And same with Egyptians." Kevin added.

"Okay can we just sneak into this museum now?" Sadie asked.

They then got off the boat and Jake landed and turned into his human form.

They then began sneaking through the museum to look for any artefacts that could help them.

They went into the Egyptian section and they immediately knew they walked into a trap. Once they walked in the doors shut behind them.

"Guys I think it's time to pull out our weapons." Katara said,

Katara took out her sword, Jake took out his bow and Arrows, Kevin took out his machine gun, Carter took out his Khopesh and Sadie took out her wand.

They all then walked around slowly to find out who had locked them up. Eventually they came to an office. They slowly opened the door and saw a man sitting in the chair holding two artefacts.

"Looking for these?" he asked. Kevin then instantly knew who this guy was.

"You're Aggregor, the Osmosian crime lord." Kevin said.

"Yes I am." Aggregor said. "And you are the famous half Osmosian quarter god and quarter human."

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"In truth I am just stalling you and hopefully killing you so that you don't rescue Phantom in time and so that the Greek Camp is destroyed." Aggregor said.

"Why would you want Camp Half-Blood destroyed?" Jake asked.

"My employer wants the place destroyed so that he can make sure he comes into existence." Aggregor said.

"Dan." Katara said.

"Yes." Aggregor said before he took out five glass pearls. "You know half-bloods and godlings, because I am a full Osmosian I have special abilities that you can only dream of."

He then took out five glass spears and crushed them in his hands. His form then changed **(He now looked the way he did in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)**

"Are you ready to die?" Aggregor asked.

Katara then took out her sword, while Jake took out his bow and arrows while Kevin took out his machine gun while Carter took out his Khopesh and Sadie took out her wand.

They all then attacked But Aggregor showed his power by pushing them back their attacks with a simple backhand.

He then shot electric blasts at the heroes but they were lucky enough to jump out of the way.

Aggregor then flew towards them with the purpose of attacking them with more energy attacks.

Eventually Jake decided that his arrows weren't doing anything so he decided to use his abilities from his mom's side of the family.

"Katara, you're leader came up with a plan while I powerhouse this guy." Jake said. "Dragon up."

Fire then surrounded him and then he was in his dragon form.

Jake then flew towards Aggregor and delivered a punch to his chest and hew flew into the next room.

"Okay that hurt yo." Jake said as he grabbed his wrist.

Katara then began to think of what to do but she had nothing. She was quest leader and she had nothing. How could he grow her skills as a leader if she couldn't even think of an idea to take on one super powered enemy?

"**Jeez Katara, this isn't so hard." **The voice of Danny said in her head.

Katara then gasped before she saw the room melt away and saw Danny chained up in a dark room. He gave her a weak smile.

"How?" Katara asked. "How are you speaking to me?"

"**You gain your aquakinesis from the moon; I am the son of the moon I guess." **Danny said.

"What do I do?" Katara asked as she hugged herself in shame.

In truth she felt like she had every right to be ashamed. For the past two months since Danny rescued her he had been coming every once in a while to teach her, Jake and Kevin but mostly her. He had showed her leadership skills how to fully control her powers even though he didn't have those powers and he was the one who taught her how to use a sword. Now she was on the way to save him and she couldn't remember anything he taught her.

"**Would you stop feeling ashamed of yourself and listen to me." **Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Your life is on the line and I don't know how to save you." Katara said.

"**Well maybe if you listened to me, you'd know. I mean jeez get a grip. Take a look at the big buff alien hybrid dude and tell me what you see." **Danny said.

Katara then looked up and saw Aggregor and Jake battling.

"I see Aggregor." Katara said.

"**I swear if I could move my arms I would face palm right now." **Danny said. **"I know you can see Aggregor but what do you see on Aggregor."**

"I see part of an alien that create water, part that can create wind, part that can create electricity, part that can generate earthquakes and part that can generate fire." Katara said.

"**And what does that mean?"** Danny asked with a smirk.

"The four elements don't go together?" Katara asked.

"**Exactly four each of those there is something that can counter it but there's another problem." **Danny said.

"Aggregor is practically an armoured tank." Katara said.

"**And you need strength to put some dents in him… if only you had a person who could absorb anything or go into a giant hawk man avatar." **Danny said.

"How do you know what he can do?" Katara asked.

The chains that were surrounding Danny then broke off and he stood up and walked next to her.

"**Well I tried to send a message to you, since you're powers are linked to the moon, but I'm actually too weak, I was able to give you a brief connection… but in truth I'm just a figment of my imagination. I'm not actually talking to you and if I could I would be. So you thought about this yourself. Now stop talking to you friendly neighbourhood Danny Phantom and get back to your boyfriend, Kevin, Carter and Sadie." **Danny said.

"Okay… hey he's not my…" Katara started before Danny laughed and faded away.

Katara then noticed she was back in the real world and it looked like she hadn't been thinking for long since Jake was still holding his wrist from when he punched Aggregor.

"Guys I've got a plan." Katara said. "Carter do you think you'll be able to summon that avatar form you talked about?"

"Yeah. But it'll probably be best if I activate it outside of the museum." Carter said.

"Excellent." Katara said. "Kevin have you noticed how Aggregor fells like an armoured tank, I need you to absorb the hardest part of his skin to give us a bit of an advantage. When you two are armoured up then I will need you both to attack him hid on but Kevin attack him in the stomach where he generates his wind abilities while Carter attacks anywhere. I need Sadie to distract him while I handle his electric and fire attacks and Jake handles the wind and water attacks."

"Okay, take them down with opposite element okay?" Kevin said. "How'd you come up with this idea?"

Katara then noticed in the shadows there was a beat up slightly bloodied Danny that was wrapped in chains. He looked at her and gave a small wink and nod.

"Danny's training has paid off." Katara said.

They then set to work; Carter was able to get outside before Jake was able to get Aggregor onto the ground outside. When Aggregor was on the ground Kevin ran and absorbed his body armour. When Aggregor got up Sadie began distracting him while Kevin, Katara, Jake and Carter beat him senseless.

Aggregor was easily overpowered and was knocked out but then a green portal appeared underneath him and he fell in.

"Okay so now that that's done we can get what we came for." Sadie said.

"Of course." Carter said.

"Finally." Jake said.

They went inside and retrieved the two artefacts before they got back on the boat and went to the Brooklyn House.

The Egyptian artefact was a stone with hieroglyphics while the other one was what looked like an Norse hammer but designed with Egyptian styled hieroglyphs and building style.

"Uh Carter what's the hammer that was so important?" Sadie asked. "I recognise the stone but not the hammer."

"Well from what I know in Egypt a couple of thousand years ago some magicians met some Vikings. They saw the mighty hammer that Thor apparently had but they were in able to lift it so they created their own." Carter said. "They enchanted it with magic to summon lightning and the Norse became very angry with this. Especially when the god Loki stole the hammer and tried to use it to conquer Asgard." **(Lie this never happened in history… or mythology)**

"Wait are you saying that Norse Gods exist as well?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Greeks exist, so do Romans and Egyptians." Katara said with a shrug. "Maybe a whole bunch of gods exist."

"And in truth last year there was an attack on Manhattan by some guy named Loki and a bunch of aliens. One of the people that helped with the war was called Thor." Jake said.

"But then that means we probably have to take this hammer to the Vikings so that they can forgive the Egyptians and help us find Danny." Katara said.

"But where are they?" Kevin asked.

"I remember hearing this one thing about a god of lightning appearing in a small town in New Mexico. And according to stories he did have a hammer." Sadie said.

"Okay but where in New Mexico?" Katara asked.

"A city called Puerto Antiguo." Sadie said

"Okay so know we know where we have to go. Thanks for your help." Katara said.

Carter and Sadie were about to hop into their portal to take them to the fifth Nome before they looked back at them.

"If you guys ever need help just come and find us." Carter said.

"No problem." Jake said.

The two Kanes then left.

"Okay now we head to New Mexico." Kevin said as he opened his car and walked into it.

"The problem is driving there will take 1 day and five hours." Jake said.

Kevin and Katara then stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"Son of the god of time, I guess I just know how long things take." Jake said with a shrug.

"Okay I'll use the Rust Bucket." Kevin said.

"The what now?" Katara asked.

Kevin then smirked and drove them to an airfield where they saw a plane waiting for them.

"This is the Rust Bucket." Kevin said before he laughed at the dropped jaws.

"Where did you get a plane?" Katara asked.

"Gambling." Kevin said. "And a bit of thievery."

"Why are the Greeks even building a ship if we have two planes?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Kevin said "So come on Lovebirds let's fly to Puerto Antiguo."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS KEVIN!" Katara and Jake yelled.

Kevin then chuckled before he parked his car in the plane.

Katara and Jake then followed after and then they took off for New Mexico.

~00000~

They arrived at Puerto Antiguo in the Evening and got themselves into a hotel.

But before they decided to rest they all thought about how they had only 3 days left to save Danny but Katara doubted that they had 3 days to save Danny but 3 days to find Danny and help him save Camp Half-Blood.

If Dan was behind Danny getting kidnapped then he would probably want Danny to see his camp get destroyed. He'd save Danny's friends and Thalia for last before killing them and that would cause an emotional ripple in Danny that would create Dan… then he'd destroy camp Jupiter and Danny's family before he would do the final touch.

And that meant they probably had 4 days until Dan fetched Danny from Phantos and until Camp Half-Blood was destroyed.

After thinking about all this they fell asleep but that wasn't so enjoyable for Katara.

**She was standing in a dark room and saw a faint glow in the distance.**

**She slowly walked towards the glow and it revealed another room but when she walked into the room she gasped.**

**She saw Danny chained up to the wall as monsters beat him. He was bleeding, all over his body, green and red blood. He had cuts bruises and swords sticking into both his sides. **

"**Is that the best you got?" Danny growled at the Monsters.**

"**This one is tough. I honestly thought he would have died by now?" A Cyclops said.**

"**No wonder Dan wants this child to live, it looks like it's very powerful." A Gorgon said.**

"**Well, I would still like to see him suffer." A ghost said. "And although cutting his head off is an option to kill him, the master has other plans."**

**Danny just looked up and glared at the monsters. "I've got friends on the way to rescue me. You guys don't stand a chance."**

"**Hm, you friends will be dead before they can reach you." a female voice said in the darkness before a blast of blue fire shot into one of Danny's wounds. "They may have defeated Aggregor but they still have to face me and my ally."**

**A bolt of lightning then arced from the darkness and hit into Danny.**

"**AHHH!" Danny yelled before he looked up. "Is that the best you can do? Cause I can do a lot worse."**

**Danny's ghostly wail then erupted from his mouth and hit into everyone in the room.**

**Katara just stared as the wail died down. **

"**You little runt." the girl said as she stood up and walked to Danny.**

**Now Katara could see her. She had black hair and amber eyes. She was in a red tank top and black jeans. **

"**What Azula a little wail got you into pain. And besides if you're afraid of that just wait and see what happens when you see my three trainees and if my girlfriend is with them and gets a hold of you then you will be begging for my ghostly wail." Danny said with a cocky smirk.**

"**Are you always this cocky and arrogant?" Azula asked as she kicked Danny in the stomach with her heals.**

"**No, only when I'm in a fight, there's a beautiful girl involved, on Tuesdays or when I'm talking to an ugly ass troll." Danny said before he smirked. "And I'm pretty sure today isn't Tuesday, I'm also not fighting and there aren't any beautiful girls around."**

**Azula then blasted more lightning at Danny.**

"**I've had static electric shocks worse than that." Danny said even though he was in pain.**

"**Danny, why are you doing this to yourself?" Katara muttered.**

"**I'm not going to give you the satisfaction that you want and I'm going to stay strong no matter what you do to me." Danny said as he looked at Azula but it seemed like he was looking past Azula and at Katara.**

Katara awoke the next morning and told Jake and Kevin about her dream and they decided they'd have to do this quickly so they left in order to find the Vikings who wanted their hammer back and luckily the hammer acted like a homing beacon that was leading them to whoever would help them.

~00000~

They eventually reached the place they were looking for and found themselves at a laboratory.

They saw a woman inside the laboratory with brown hair and brown eyes. She was in the type of clothes that one would find in a laboratory. She was talking to two teens. A 16 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was in a brow hoodie and a blue shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was in a green tank top and blue jeans; she also had a large sword strapped to her waist. She looked like she was really irritated with being in this location.

They knocked on the doors of the laboratory and the woman then opened the door for them.

"Hello I'm Jane foster are you three here for the internship?" Jane asked.

"Actually ma'am we're here because of this." Katara said as she lifted up the Egyptian knock off of Thor's hammer.

As Katara showed Jane the hammer the girl with blond hair's eyes became fierce and then faster than anyone could comprehend the girl had ran, pushed Katara to the ground and put her sword to her neck.

"That hammer, crafted from the Egyptians to steal the power of my father. If you wield this hammer then you must be Egyptians that still want to take the power of my father." The girl said. "I should kill you know for trying."

Everyone was just shocked.

"Stop, we're not Vikings we're Romans." Katara said.

Jake then proved it by showing the SPQR and the Clockwork symbol that was seared into his arm.

"Romans? As in you guys believe in the Roman gods?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Katara, Daughter of Venus and Legacy of Poseidon, this is Jake son of Clockwork and this is Kevin legacy of Ceres." Katara said.

The girl then got off of Katara but kept her sword within swinging distance.

"Then why are you here with that hammer?" She asked.

"Well for one the Egyptians thought they destroyed this but Loki tricked them into thinking it was destroyed so that your two groups would continue hating each other." Jake said. "And we just worked with two Egyptians to get this back for you. And we also know that bringing this to you would somehow help us with our quest to save someone."

"I believe them, I'm Peter Parker." Peter said.

"Fine, I am Torun the daughter of Thor." Torun said.

"Well I don't know how we're meant to help you with your quest but…" Peter started before he was cut off.

"Apparently you have information that would lead to the defeat of my boss, so my job is to kill you before you can help these low life demigods."

They all turned around and saw a girl that Katara recognised as Azula.

"You." She spat. "You were the girl who was torturing Danny."

"Hm and you are the water manipulating peasant who stopped my father from killing you." Azula said before she looked at the others. "Hm, daughter of Thor, Spider-Man, the American Dragon and Kevin Eleven."

"Spiderman?" Katara, Jake and Kevin asked as they turned and looked at Peter.

"Jeez how many superheroes are involved in mythology?" Jake asked. "Next think you'll tell me that Batman is a legacy of Pluto."

"Hades actually." Azula said.

"Wait what?" Kevin asked.

"Guys can we stop talking and kick the ass of the girl who tortured Danny?" Katara asked as she pulled out her sword.

Jake then transformed into his dragon form while Kevin touched a steel rod and absorbed it. Torun then raised her sword and lightning struck it causing her to go into her Asgardian armour while Peter removed his shirt and pants to show the Spider-Man jump suit before he put on his mask.

They then charged towards Azula and they were shocked by Azula's ability to evade their attacks while attacking at the same time.

Azula kept on dodging attacks while being able to defend herself and attack.

She burnt the webbing that came in her direction, she dodged the Torun's sword, she flipped over Kevin's attacks, countered Jake's fire attacks and she dodged Katara's water attacks while she passed harmlessly through her sword since she was a mortal… whose family came from another dimension anyway.

"Hm I thought you would be better at this." Azula said. "And I also thought this would be entertaining but you 5 heroes are boring."

She then whistled before she jumped back.

A ghost, a hydra, a Cyclops and a Frost Giant (Norse) all came and stood next to Azula.

"Five on five seams a lot more fair. Don't you think?" Azula said.

"**Oh snap you guys are screwed." **Danny's voice said in Katara's head as a see through version of Danny appeared next to Katara.

"Are you real of another figment of my imagination?" Katara asked.

"**Well seeing that I'm nice, healthy, not bleeding and all that than I guess I'm your imagination." **Danny said. **"Besides you're imagining me as all good so I'm all good."**

"Do you have any tips?" Katara asked.

"**Um well I'd say… none really." **Danny said.

"Then why are you here?" Katara asked.

"**You were thinking what would Danny do… and well here I am." **

"I don't understand why you being here fells like you are really talking to me." Katara said.

"**Since you are a daughter of Venus, I guess I could say you have a strong emotional connection to people so that you can pause time and imagine them next to you." **Danny said.

"How do you know this?" Katara asked. "If you are a figment of my imagination and I don't know it how do you?"

Danny just shrugged.

"Ugh, can you just help me with these guys?" Katara asked.

"**I would but you're not concentrating enough. I haven't got a clue what to do." **Danny said.

"You want me to concentrate?" Katara asked.

Danny then changed into a way older version of himself. He stood tall with a large white beard and his hair was now white as well, he was in Greek robes and had a cane in his hand to keep him up.

"**Concentrate my star pupil and you will be able to accomplish anything." **Danny said.

"What the hell?" Katara asked.

Danny then hit her on top of the head with his cane.

"**Concentrate, you're mind envisioned me as a wise old man who gives guidance and now that is what I am being. Control your mind and your emotions and you will be able to control the fight." **Danny said.

Katara then stopped and began to calm her mind and Danny reverted to normal.

"**Okay what do you see in front of you?" **Danny asked.

"A ghost, a hydra, a Cyclops, a Frost Giant and Azula." Katara said.

"**And who would be the logical people to fight them?" **Danny asked.

"Kevin against the Ghost, Jake against the Hydra, Spidey against the Cyclops, Torun against the Frost Giant and me against Azula." Katara said.

"**Good… now they are probably expecting that so what's better?" **Danny asked.

"Spidey against the Hydra, Jake against the Frost Giant, Kevin against Azula, me against the Cyclops and Torun against the Ghost?" Katara asked.

"**Now you got a plan." **Danny said with a smirk. **"Now go help your boyfriend, Kevin, Torun and Spider-Man."**

"Jake is not my boyfriend." Katara said.

"**I'm a figment of your imagination and you can see possibilities in people… I'm just reinforcing what you should try to accomplish." **Danny said with a smirk before he vanished.

Katara then noticed she was back in the real world at the point everything had been before she noticed her allies next to her.

"Guys stand down I want to take on these 5 alone." Katara said.

"What are you crazy?" Spidey said.

"She could do it with us then I can do it with them." Katara said. "Plus I don't want to see you guys get hurt. I don't want to see a hydra eating a spider, or a frost giant killing the coolest dragon I've ever met, or a crazed girl electrocute the only human, god and Osmosian hybrid that I've met, and I don't want to see a ghost possess the daughter of Thor."

The others seamed to understand her message.

"Katara are you sure about this?" Kevin asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's ready to accept the inevitable." Azula said.

"Fine. We'll do this you way." Torun said. "It's the least I could do after I attacked you."

The other four then turned to walk away and before anything could happen they turned back around and then faster than anyone could comprehend they jumped towards them, there was a sword stuck in the Cyclops's eye, the ghost had a sword stuck in it and had a couple of thousand bolts of lightning surging through it, Azula got punched by a metal fist, the frost Giant was burnt by a lot of fire and the hydra was wrapped around in a spider web cocoon before it was struck by lightning that came from Torun.

They then looked at Azula and saw a green portal appear underneath her before she fell in.

"Katara you have to tell us how you come up with such cool plans quickly." Jake said.

"It feels like I have a school teacher standing behind me with a ruler saying now do it again but better this time." Katara said.

"**Do it again but better this time." **Danny said in her head before he hit her with an imaginary ruler.

"Okay so where do we go then?" Kevin asked.

"Well I was thinking about it, if you guys are chasing mythology then maybe you might be chasing something we found." Peter said.

"You mean that sword that we found?" Torun asked.

"Yeah, I think the sword belongs to knights." Peter said.

"Knights?" Katara asked.

"Follow us." Peter said.

They then walked to a crater and saw a sword wedged into stone.

"This is Caliburn the sacred sword that only the king of Camelot can pull out of this stone." Peter said.

"We can't pull out the sword." Torun said.

Kevin then walked up to the sword and tried but nothing happened.

"I bet that none of us will be able to free this sword from this stone… but I do I have an idea. We take the sword and the stone it's stuck in." Kevin said.

"And how will we do that?" Katara asked.

"We just dig it out since it is in a crater. With our modern tech we can do that." Kevin said.

They then set to work on breaking the sword away from the Earth and after 2 hours they were successful. And before they could go Jane invited them to at least have lunch.

During lunch they talked. They learned about the internship that Jane was hosting that taught kids about Space and that made them think about Danny. They learned the only reason Torun was here was because her father sent her here so that she could get to know the humans.

After another two hours the three demigods were ready but they had one problem they didn't know where to go.

"Guys where are we meant to go?" Jake asked.

"Good question." Kevin said.

"Well how did you three know to come here?" Peter asked.

"According to the news Thor appeared here so we knew if we came here we would find something relating to Norse." Katara said.

"Hold on when you came here did you feel like you didn't belong here?" Torun asked.

"Yeah." Jake said. "Out of our territory type thing."

"Did you feel that anywhere else?" Torun asked.

"Yeah we did back in New York." Katara said. "The feeling inside us that says that we shouldn't be here."

"Well are there any other places you're not really meant to be in?" Torun asked.

"Well we aren't meant to go to Las Vegas." Jake said. "The bright lure of my older brother's Casino distracts demigods."

"But that can't be the only reason." Katara said. "Maybe there's a group of knights there that is led by the bearer of Excalibur."

"Or aliens." Kevin said.

Katara and Jake then stared at him.

"Seriously?" Katara asked. "You believe all those Area 51 rumours don't you?"

"Hey it's plausible." Kevin said.

Katara and Jake then face palmed.

"Okay so we go to Vegas." Katara said.

"Defiantly." Jake said.

They then said bye to Peter, Torun and Jane before Kevin drove them to Vegas.

They arrived in the middle of the night before they passed out but their dreams didn't really calm them.

**Katara saw Danny as he was tortured.**

**Eventually his captors left Danny alone.**

"**I've failed. If Katara, Jake and Kevin get here tomorrow then they will die and so will the camp." Danny muttered.**

"**Danny you didn't fail." Katara said.**

**Danny then looked up.**

"**Katara? You're… oh you're dreaming. I guess I was able to do it." Danny said. "Listen you can't go to the Knights, it's just a diversion. If you go there then you won't reach me in time and the camps will die."**

"**Then how do we find you? Where are you?" Katara asked.**

**Danny then chuckled. "They never abducted me. I'm still in Amity Park. Go there and find Thalia. She'll know where they're hiding me… okay she won't know but she will." Danny said.**

"**You're not making any sense." Katara said.**

"**Just describe your adventure to Thalia and she will be able to find me… but you're gonna have to tell her to go to Camp Half-Blood they'll need her guidance in order to survive, well at least until we get there." Danny said. "She shouldn't fight seeing that she is pregnant but she can't come and get me."**

"**Amity Park is where we'll find you? Well what do we do about this sword we have?" Katara asked.**

"**It will act like a homing device for the Knights and they'll go to it. But you should just come and get me before… AHHHHHH!" Danny yelled.**

"**Who are you talking to child?" a deep voice asked in the background. "Are you asking your help for help? Are you trying to contact those rookie demigods? They will not find you and Gaia will win."**

**Danny then looked back at Katara before he mouthed 'get here soon.'**

**Katara then nodded back.**

The dream dissolved into nothing and Katara awoke.

She saw Kevin and Jake looking at her.

"Having a nightmare?" Kevin asked.

"No I just saw the truth. We're wasting our time and Danny is paying the price." Katara said.

"Aww man. Don't tell me that this has been a wild goose chase and he's just in his home town." Jake said.

"He is." Katara said.

"Why did Clockwork allow us to go on this long journey?" Kevin asked.

"He probably wanted us to learn to fight on our own. And to bring peace to Egyptians and Norse and bring this sword back here." Jake said. "Oh next time I see dad I'm going to give him a god sized slap upside the head… I meant no disrespect father."

"So we ditch the blade and go to Amity Park? Okay." Kevin said.

"Then let's go now." Katara said. "I'm not planning on failing my first quest."

They then left the sword and took the Rust Bucket to Amity Park.

When they landed they wasted no time in tracking Thalia down. When they found her they explained everything about the quest.

She was shocked that she had the answer all this time to her boyfriend's location but she didn't know where she had to go.

Eventually after an hour of thinking Thalia figured out where Danny was being hidden.

"I know where he is." Thalia said.

"Where is he?" Katara asked.

"Amity Park museum recently got sections for Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Norse, Knights and Ghosts. And Danny told me that before there used to be a large group of tunnels that were Underneath Amity Park. Chances are Danny is…" Thalia started before she dashed off towards the museum.

"Oh no, I don't think we should have told her about Danny being tortured." Kevin said.

"You think?" Katara asked.

The three of them then ran after the furious daughter of Zeus.

As they ran they saw thick thunderclouds gathering overhead. Lots of lightning flashed and the winds began to pick up.

Thalia ran as fast as the wind towards the Museum and left the three trainees behind.

"**Jeez she is angry." **Danny's voice said in Katara's head as he appeared next to Katara.

"Do you always appear during moments like this?" Katara asked.

"**Yeah pretty much. But enough about me, you have to calm Thalia down and make her take Sam, Jazz and Dani back to Camp." **Danny said.

"How?" Katara asked.

"**Well for one you have to stop her. She is fifteen years old physically and mentally so you need to get a 17 year old to stop her." **Danny said. **"Do you have a 17 year old?"**

"Well Kevin is 17 and actually looks stronger than Thalia." Katara said.

"**Well except for the fact that she has Batman like training. But yeah if you get Kevin to pin her then she will be, well, trapped." **Danny said. **"But she also generates that pesky lightning."**

"Then I'll get Kevin to absorb metal." Katara said. "He won't be harmed."

"**Excellent, Danny Phantom the imaginary friend is out peace." **Danny said before he vanished.

Katara then looked at Kevin and Jake.

"Guys, I have a plan. Kevin find some metal and Absorb it. Jake you're gonna have to toss Kevin at Thalia." Katara said.

"Why?" the two boys asked.

"Kevin you can pin her down and stop her from moving and if you're covered in metal then you won't get hurt." Katara said.

Jake and Kevin then set to work on the plan. Jake turned into his dragon from while Kevin absorbed a nice metallic alloy. Jake then picked Kevin up before he threw him.

Kevin flew through the air and closed in on Thalia before he landed in front of her. He then spun the shocked girl before trapping her.

Thalia was furious so she tried to release lightning into Kevin but that worked to no avail.

She tried everything she could but Kevin just held on.

"Let me go." Thalia yelled. "I will not let a male stop me from rescuing my boyfriend."

Katara then came before the threw water into her face.

"**Okay time to see if I got the ability of charm speaking like my sisters." **Katara thought.

"Thalia calm down. You aren't helping anyone by reacting." Katara said.

Thalia then stopped and looked at her.

"Okay good. Listen Thalia. You have to go to Camp Half-Blood. We are the ones that have to rescue Danny." Katara said.

"What? I can't just go to Camp while my boyfriend's life is on the line." Thalia said.

"His life isn't on the line. It's yours, your baby's, the camps' and the lives of all the people Danny loves. He was kidnapped by Dan." Katara said. "And that means Danny won't die… but he will be heartbroken if you go in there and get killed… especially since you're a victim of teenage pregnancy."

"I hadn't thought about it that way." Thalia said.

"You go and help protect the camp we'll rescue your boy and bring him back." Katara said.

Jake's eyes then began to glow purple.

"Yeah I can guarantee victory for us if you go back to Camp Half-Blood." Jake said.

"Dude can you see into the future?" Kevin asked.

"I am the son of the God of Time." Jake said with a smirk.

Thalia then accepted her job before she went to find the other demigods in the city and take them back to Camp.

The three Romans then went into the museum to find their way underground.

They found the secret entrance pretty easily.

They then snuck in and moved through the underground tunnels.

No monsters tried to stop them and they were able to go through pretty quickly before they came to the room where Danny was being held.

Jake and Kevin gasped at the state Danny was in while Katara tried not to scream. It was bad enough seeing him in her dreams but now that he was right in front of them in his weakened and broken state she found it hard to contain emotions.

"Guys let's get him out." Katara said.

The three of them then went and cut the chains and removed the blades that were sticking into him.

"Hey g-guys glad you could make it." Danny said with a weak smile.

"Jake, Kevin, stand guard and make sure no one comes, I'll treat his wounds." Katara said.

Jake and Kevin then stood up and watched for any attackers while Katara used her water to try and heal the halfa.

She was able to heal some of the wounds but she wasn't able to heal them all so she used the bandages to wrap the halfa up.

"Hm would you look at this?" Azula's voice said. "Two idiots standing guard while a girl heals the phantom."

Azula then walked into the room with two people, one of which was Aggregor and the other was a man with a dragon skull on his head and was in a greenish jump suit.

"Azula." Katara said.

"Aggregor." Kevin growled.

"The Huntsman?" Jake asked.

"Here's the plan, kick their asses quickly and take Danny back to the Greek Camp." Katara said.

They then all got into battle position.

"Here's our plan, Kill them and…" Azula started before a Ghostly wail hit into all three of them.

"Personally I've had it with you three." Danny said as he gripped his bleeding side. "Can we get out of here now?"

They then left as quickly as they could before Kevin drove them to New York.

It took them an hour to arrive at camp Half-Blood and when they did Danny heard a large commotion taking place at the camp.

"Guys…" Danny said with a fearful expression. "Let's get up to the hill as quickly as possible."

Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground.

Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured.

"Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said.

"We need to do something." Jake said.

They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean.

"Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."

"No, you're injured." Katara said.

"Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said.

Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame.

"Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia and wolfed it down before his health increased. "Let's do this."

Katara, Jake and Kevin then stared at the Halfa.

"Wow… I wish we were as badass as him." Jake said.

"Same." Katara said.

"Phantom is back." Kevin said.

"I want you guys to cause a diversion." Danny said. "Just create Chaos for the others."

"What will you do?" Katara asked.

Danny's outfit then changed to his Greek armour that his mother gave him. His Bow and Arrows then appeared in his hands as he turned into his ghost form.

"I'll show these guys not to mess with my town." Danny said with a smirk before he vanished.

"Well you heard the Phantom, let's go." Katara said.

The three Romans then charged into the Camp and helped the Greeks fight off Gaia's forces.

The monsters weren't worried about three extra demigods joining the fight. With the white Flame on the way to the camp the inevitable would come and the monsters were right but it was their inevitable defeat that came.

All around Monsters began to randomly disintegrate and Rouge demigods fell unconscious.

Everyone then saw Danny appear as he did a back flip and land in front of a Hydra.

He then shot an exploding arrow that Shot the Hydra into the air while he ran and slid underneath it while he fired an arrow with a rope on it. He then pulled it down and made it hit the floor. Phantom then back-flipped over the Hydra and shot 3 exploding arrows in its back.

Danny then looked at the white flame that was on its way to the Camp before he flew forward took a deep breath in and shot out his ghostly wail.

The large fire then died down and Danny turned around with a victorious smirk, but his smirk died when he saw Dan holding Thalia's neck with a blade about to strike her.

"Oh hey Dan Jr. I'm just tying up a loose end." Dan said. "The reason I haven't defeated you yet."

Dan then raise the sword as Danny shot to him but before the blade could kill the love of Danny's life a large bolt of lightning struck Dan.

Everyone then watched as Zeus appeared and started beating Dan to Holy Hell.

The other Olympians then started appearing and helping the demigods take care of the monsters.

Eventually Dan teleported out and the monsters were all defeated but every demigod was wondering the same thing what were all the Olympians doing here at the same time.

It was then when they began to notice something about the Olympians. They were all customised to specific demigods.

Zeus looked like Thalia, Clockwork looked like Jake, Aphrodite looked like Piper, Artemis looked like Danny, Hephaestus looked like Leo, Athena looked like Annabeth and so on.

Hera had a smug look as if she had won something.

"Demigods my husband has something he'd like to tell you." Hera said.

Zeus then sighed. "I was wrong."

Everyone went silent.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Shadow: Oh my god that chapter was freaking long.**

**Dani: Please tell me CA15 won't do any more chapters like that.**

**Grover: I hope he won't.**

**Shadow: Oh sorry readers if this last part was a little rushed but CA15 wanted to be done with this as soon as possible.**

**Dani: At least CA15 can work on the new chapter now.**

**Grover: Yeah. I heard that one is gonna be real nice.**

**Shadow: It will be relaxing. Oh and you guys might be wondering about this quest well let me tell you that it was hinting at another fanfic CyberActors15 is in the process of making. Heroes of Mythology. It will have Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Ghosts, Norse and Knights.**

**Dani: Also he wants you guys to answer a question for him. You saw Danny appear and talk to Katara. Well he's going to do a story for that as well. And you guys have multiple choices on which Danny's going to crossover with to help them with mental situations. You can vote a) American Dragon b) Ben 10 c) Avatar last Air bender d) The Avengers e) Kane Chronicles f) Percy Jackson and the Olympians or g) all of the above including other shows.**

**Grover: So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	12. Chapter 11: Parental Bonding

Chapter 11: Parental Bonding

**Shadow: Welcome back readers to Son of Artemis.**

**Dani: And before we continue this chapter we all want to remember what happened in the previous chapter… even though it's long as hell. Okay so last time Katara, Jake and Kevin the three roman demigods went on a search for Danny… and succeeded. Then Danny helped save Camp Half-Blood before the Gods came and finished off the monsters.**

**Grover: Funny how the previous chapter is so long and the brief recap is not even a quarter of a page.**

**Shadow: True. Now it's time for the new chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"Demigods my husband has something he'd like to tell you." Hera said.

Zeus then sighed. "I was wrong."

Everyone went silent.

"I'm sorry honey I'm not sure the demigods heard you." Hera said. It was obvious that she was enjoying this.

"I was wrong to close off Olympus to you, I was wrong to think that we didn't need your help, I was just a big pain in the ass." Zeus said. "I was wrong for my impulsive actions, I was wrong to forbid the gods from interacting with their children and I ask for your forgiveness."

Jaws dropped out of all the demigods. Even Chiron's jaw dropped.

"I know about the threat of Gaia rising and I know that the gods need your help to keep order. In truth because of the way I made all the gods act, you have every right to be angry and join Gaia… please don't… but please do not take your anger out on your parents. Take it out on me." Zeus said.

"And of course with the threat of this upcoming war we've decided that every god is now allowed to see their children whenever they please. And to fully gain your trust again, we will be spending time with each and every one of you." Hera said with a clap and a proud smile. "All the gods will, how do say it, 'hang out' with their demigod children until the end of tomorrow. You cannot fight a war alongside you parents if you don't know them."

"As we speak our roman counterparts are telling the same things to our roman children." Zeus said.

"So until tomorrow evening the gods with children are all yours. Now if you excuse me the goddesses without children have a spa day to attend." Hera said as she vanished.

The gods then split up into multiple different groups of adults that went with each child.

"So Danny what do you want to do?" Artemis asked the teen.

Danny then thought about it. What did he want to do with his mother? It was kinda hard to think of something to do since he was a teen but he would still try.

"**Okay so Mom's a goddess that hasn't had the joy of living a normal mortal life. And most demigods have characteristics of their parents so…" **Danny thought before he smirked.

~00000~

In Amity Park there was a Parent teenager paintball competition where the teens would face off against their parents in a paintball death match. This was where Danny took his mother to begin their day together.

"Okay mom we're doing this mortal style, no using abilities just regular skill." Danny said.

"This is your idea of spending the day together?" Artemis asked. "Shooting each other in a paintball tournament?"

"Well if you don't want to do this then I could always do this with my adopted parents." Danny said with a smirk.

"Fine." Artemis said with a sigh. "You men are so difficult."

"Remember mom you attack the kids but without your godly abilities and work with the other parents." Danny said.

The two then went to their separate sides.

"Okay kids and adults it's time for the war. And today it's special because Danny Phantom or his human form Danny Fenton and his birth mother Artemis Olympic are joining the game." The Announcer said. "Now to honour our protector of our city we're going 3D virtual Arena mode."

The large room then turned into a jungle.

"Let the war begin."

~00000~

Thalia and Zeus were walking around Olympus.

"So I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this, you have a 12 year old daughter who is your clone and you are pregnant?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, being your daughter gives me hormone control problems." Thalia said with a blush.

"I really should really be more involved in my kids' lives. I mean really." Zeus said.

"Dad technically I'm 21 years old. So in truth I can have a daughter." Thalia said.

"Yeah but mentally and physically your 15 and don't forget you're dating a boy who is older than my second oldest son." Zeus said.

Thalia then laughed.

"You're complaining about me?" Thalia asked. "I'm not the one who has the most kids in the history of childbirth, or the one who had kids with his own grandmother."

It was now Zeus's turn to blush.

"You have way to much sass." Zeus said.

~00000~

Tucker and Vulcan were in the middle of the biggest Nerd convention in the world. **(AU: Bet you forgot about Tucker hu? And I bet you forgot he was a Roman)**

"You have interesting tastes in places to spend your time with your father." Vulcan said.

"Is that god for this place is awesome." Tucker asked.

"No it's god for damn I wish I had thought about doing this first." Vulcan said.

"Cool." Tucker said. "Now come on pops I'm going to show you all around but first I'm going to introduce you to some of the most iconic gaming characters. First Lara Croft."

~00000~

Annabeth and Athena had entered themselves onto multiple trivia game shows and they were using their intellect to wipe the floor with their opponents.

No matter what question came their way they were able to answer it. Science, history, mathematics, mythology, television trivia, riddles, political, you name it.

They enjoyed each other's company and enjoyed mopping the floor with who ever tried to defeat them.

~00000~

Sam and Demeter were at Goth Fest and they were jumping from Circus Gothica, to the Dark Plants expo, to the Dark Ages Castle and a whole bunch of gothic events taking place at Goth Place.

Demeter in truth was a bit scared of her daughter but also proud of her at the same time.

Sam showed Demeter the beauty of dark looking plants and she started to understand why her eldest daughter Persephone loved Hades.

~00000~

Valarie and Ares were watching as Artemis and Danny flew in the air. And both were in futuristic red and black armour.

"This is gonna be fun." The god of war said.

"But remember don't kill Danny or Artemis, we're just here to have a little rough fun." Valarie said.

"Don't worry kid." Ares said.

They both shot ecto blasts at Danny and Artemis.

The two then turned and saw Red Huntress and Red Hunter aiming guns at them.

"Hey Phantom remember when you ruined my life and made me move out?" Valarie asked. "Well I think my father would like to have a few words with you."

"Rematch punk so how do you day oh S&*% in halfa?" Ares said.

"Oh…" Danny started before he was shot by Ares.

"Don't cuss dude it just ain't right." Ares said.

"Great now he's steeling my lines." Danny said.

~00000~

Leo and Hephaestus were currently working on the Argo II and Hephaestus was kinda shocked and impressed with his son's skill on the mighty ship.

He even complimented Leo saying that he might outshine him and become the new God of Fire and blacksmiths and Leo really liked that Idea.

~00000~

Piper and Aphrodite were having a heart to heart, mother to daughter talk about the men in Piper's life.

They talked about Jason and Piper found it really easy to talk about her boyfriend and they also talked about Piper's Dad.

Piper was also able to make Aphrodite promise that she would go with her to visit their Father at his movie lot and explain the concept of Greek mythology so that he would never make any more horrible movies with his shirt off.

~00000~

Jason and Jupiter were both in suits handling the business and playboy world like champs. Of course Jason was forbid by Piper to do playboy things but he still allowed his father to flirt with any woman he came across.

They bought companies and acted like they owned the world… which in truth they did.

~00000~

Nico and Hades were in the Underworld with the ghost of Bianca Di Angelo and Maria Di Angelo.

They were all in a part of the Underworld that looked like the city they grew up in that was based in the same time they were put into the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

They were enjoying some of the things they used to do as a Family at least until Zeus separated them all those years ago.

~00000~

Percy and Poseidon were surfing tidal waves in the centre of the Ocean while they talked about how different life was under and on top of the Ocean.

They also went down into the ocean chased fish and battled whales.

~00000~

Hazel and Pluto went horse riding in New Orleans by the horse riding track that Hazel used to go on when she was with Sammy.

Hazel also got to ask her father about how he met her mother and about his time with her mother.

~00000~

Frank and Mars went to Canada and the two of them destroyed the monsters that had destroyed Frank's house before they rebuilt it wood by wood and brick for brick.

Mars was able to use his godly abilities to restore most of the things that had been destroyed.

Frank was also able to show his father the handiness of a bow.

~00000~

Katara and Venus were somehow (Clockwork's Help) able to get back to the dimension that Katara's Family came from and they met a whole bunch of people from that world.

While they were there Venus talked to her daughter about Jake and although Katara tried to stop the conversation it was kinda difficult when your mother was the goddess of Beauty and love.

~00000~

Jake and Clockwork decided to travel through time to see the history of Jake's family and apparently like Frank's family Jake had a lot of amazing blood of a dragon.

What was it with Chinese people and amazing bloodlines in the Greek world?

~00000~

Paulina and Neptune went on the largest shopping spree that the god could afford… and luckily for Paulina he was a god and hence loaded.

The shopped and chatted and Neptune had to suffer the man's curse and carry all his daughter's bags.

~00000~

Dash and Mercury went and played football with famous quarterbacks and players.

They also went to meet all the famous coaches before they stole all their wallets.

~00000~

Danny and Artemis walked out of the paintball building and although Artemis was trying hard not to show it Danny knew she had an amazing time.

"So mom what do you think of your first time paintballing?" Danny asked.

"It was good." Artemis said.

"Mom…" Danny as he raised his eyebrow.

"Fine it was awesome." Artemis said with a sigh. "You mortals have interesting ways to keep yourselves occupied."

"You should try being more Mortal than god." The halfa said. "You'll find that living by the Principal of YOLO is actually quite fun."

"What is YOLO?" Artemis asked.

"You Only Live Once." Danny said.

Danny's stomach then growled.

"Jeez, I haven't had a meal since I was captured." Danny said. "How about we get something to eat?"

"Lead the way." Artemis said.

Danny then smirked and led the way to the Nasty Burger.

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger, the healthiest fast food restaurant in the entire world." Danny said as he raised his arms for dramatic purpose.

"It's called the Nasty Burger." Artemis said. "How can this be healthy for a growing child?"

"Come on Artemis; don't knock it till you try it." Danny said as he pulled his mother inside.

"Oh gods help me." Artemis muttered.

The two then sat down and ordered their food.

Danny ordered a burger while Artemis only got a salad.

Danny then wolfed down the burger as if he were a wolf.

"You eat like you're father and a wolf." Artemis said slightly disgusted and slightly amused.

"Well I am the demigod of the wild." Danny said.

Artemis then laughed at her son.

They then started to chat but their chat was cut off when a wall exploded.

They looked behind them and saw three people they both clearly didn't want to see.

"I heard you were having a family reunion. What would that be without us?" Orion said.

Dante, Orion and Abigail stood in the smoking crater.

"So we have really cool orders. Come in here, kill you guys and go out for lunch." Dante said.

"And we're gonna show you no mercy." Abigail said.

Danny then face palmed.

"You guys do realise that I am the most powerful halfa, she is the eldest child of Zeus and you two are human and you are a level 3 halfa?" Danny asked as he turned into his ghost form.

"How do you plan on killing us?" Artemis asked as her bow and arrows appeared in her hands.

"Why don't you fight us and find out?" Dante asked.

"Hey mom, how's your schedule, do you think we have enough time to kick ass?" Danny asked.

"Hm my schedule is pretty tight but I think we can fit in 1 minute of ass whooping." Artemis said.

The two then dashed forward.

Danny faced against Dante and took him down easily with ecto blasts before he froze Orion in ice while Artemis took Abigail down with some arrows placed in the leg.

"Hm that lasted about 10 seconds. We still have 50 left what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Taunt their failures before we send them into the Ghost Zone?" Artemis asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing now, as they complain?" Danny asked.

"I think it is my son." Artemis said.

"I swear ultimate vengeance." Dante said as Danny opened a ghost portal and threw them in.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know my schedule is pretty flexible." Artemis said before the two of them laughed and walked off.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 11.**

**Dani: Wow… wait how come I wasn't in this.**

**Shadow: Because you aren't a demigod, you are a legacy. You are the daughter of the son of Artemis. Or the long way you are the daughter of the son of the daughter of the son of the son of Ouranos.**

**Grover: Jeez. Also readers, next chapter will be a slightly different type of chapter. Just letting you know now so that you aren't too shocked. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
